Of Sword and Stone
by Arthur97
Summary: A familiar story of a sword wielding stranger with an unusual twist.
1. Chapter 1

The Shepherds lined up in the Feroxi Arena. Robin was wondering how exactly they had ended up in this scenario. Then Chrom stepped up to the front and he remembered. A diplomat, their fearless leader was not. He was new to this group, but the rest seemed used to this kind of behavior. Robin fell into a ready stance himself. It seemed he would just have to adjust too.

"Everyone ready?" Chrom asked the assembled Shepherds. Lissa cheered with her staff held high, Frederick gave a calm confirmation, Stahl gave a nod from atop his horse, and Sumia gave an uneasy confirmation which got an easy smile from the captain before he was back to business.

"So, Robin, what do you think?"

"I think we should have at least asked the West Khan first."

"I meant about the battle," Chrom rolled his eyes.

"Fairly standard fare. Frederick and I can handle the knights, you and Sumia can take care of the cavalry while Lissa stays back and tends to any wounds. Though, I can't get a good look at their leader. I don't know what to expect from that one."

"Hmm," Chrom rubbed his chin looking at the shadowy figure, "No matter. I'll deal with them when the time comes." Before Robin could recommend caution, Chrom strode out further and brandished his blade. Robin, meanwhile, sighed. It was amazing he had not gotten himself killed before now. Something he largely accredited to Frederick. Perhaps his over protectiveness was more understandable than he initially thought.

As Chrom approached, the other leader did the same, stepping into the light in the process. Lissa gasped, "Chrom! That's..."

"I see," Chrom narrowed his eyes, "You! You saved my sister, and for that, you have my gratitude, but I have a lot on the line here." There was no response, "So, that's how it is? Very well, our swords shall do the talking."

At those words, the mysterious figure from the forest brandished their sword as well, but Chrom seemed taken aback by it, "That sword. Where did you get that? There's no way…" Robin looked a bit confused. Yes, the stranger's sword did look a lot like Chrom's with the exception of a blue gem in the hilt where Chrom's held but air. The odd part being, Robin had been told the sword was one of a kind. Perhaps it was a forgery and that explained the addition of the gem?

Chrom, however, darted off headlong to challenge the stranger. Robin resisted the urge to face palm at that moment. One of these days, his recklessness might end up getting someone hurt.

Still, the prince held his own rather well. The two seemed evenly matched as the duel suddenly stopped when the stranger returned behind enemy lines. This left Chrom to fall back as well.

"Back with us?" Robin asked though the prince was a bit preoccupied, "Uh, Chrom?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Yes, I'm with you."

"Good," Robin replied, "Because they're coming for us."

Just as Robin had said, the other team was advancing. Fortunately, Robin's strategy, as simple as it was, was enough to take them down with little trouble. Soon, all that remained was the mysterious stranger.

"Everyone stand back," Chrom stepped forward again, "I'll handle this."

"Milord," Frederick eyed the stranger suspiciously from atop his armored steed, "That may not be advisable."

"I got to go with him on this one," Robin agreed. He could not be entirely certain, but it seemed like that person was holding back previously.

His concerns fell on deaf ears though, as Chrom charged forward without a second thought into a duel that was just as heated as the one beforehand. This masked stranger could match him almost move for move. It was astounding in all honesty. However, Robin noticed that this person lacked Chrom's raw strength. They would tremble slightly when blocking a strong blow. That, combined with their slimmer build, had Robin surmise that a swifter style would suite them better, but given how good they were using a style ill-suited to them, he marveled at what they could do if using a proper style.

However, the duel came to an abrupt end when Chrom managed to land a light blow on her left arm. It was clearly superficial, but the stranger went down grasping the cut in what looked to be agony.

"Woah, are you alright?" Chrom immediately stopped and Robin briefly considered that it might be trap. One look at Frederick's expression said that he was thinking the same thing, but no trap came.

"I-I yield," The stranger said through gritted teeth. Before anyone could try to help, they quickly grabbed their sword and left still clutching the cut.

"That…was weird," Lissa walked up to her brother.

"I'll say."

"Perhaps this 'Marth' has a really low pain tolerance?" Lissa offered.

"Maybe," Chrom said slowly before his attention was stolen by a very loud and very happy East Khan. However, Robin eyed the retreating figure for a bit longer, not quite buying Lissa's potential explanation.

* * *

Lucina leaned against a tree and flung off her mask once she deemed herself to be a safe distance from the arena. The mask was uncomfortable in the best of circumstances, but at that moment, she did not want to deal with it.

She removed the pressure from her cut. Still bleeding. Of course. She pulled out a vulnerary and applied it carefully to the cut. As bleeding finally stopped, she slid down the tree slowly until she was sitting in the snow. Her mind flashed back to when she was young and had accidentally cut herself with Falchion.

 _"You must be careful around this blade," Her mother spoke tenderly while tending to the cut, "For while it can be a mighty tool, it is also quite dangerous to us."_

 _Lucina sniffled and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry, mommy."_

 _Her mother lifted her chin up, "There is no reason to apologize. You simply made a mistake," Her mother picked up the blade and handed it back to her daughter, "You walk an interesting line between worlds, but I have faith that you will succeed in whatever you set your mind to."_

"I will succeed, mother," Lucina whispered. She quickly fixed her hair back and re-donned the mask. She then adjusted her hair to make sure her pointed ears were covered before setting back out on her path.

 **A/N: Okay, so this is mostly the same as the one shot, but it is the starting off point. This is the main divergence point from normality for the story, so here it begins. Hopefully you'll enjoy this weird story and dragon Lucina.**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin sat upon his horse with little to do seeing as most of the Shepherds were barely functioning. It was not a grand battle against foes that outnumbered them five to one that had them so tuckered out. No, it was something Robin dreaded facing more than that: Flavia's "party" had done them in.

Robin was left standing since, despite his utter lack of memories, he avoided the ale like the plague while expertly maneuvering to never look like he was actually avoiding it. Seemed like he had made a good decision too.

The only other ones that seemed to have been spared were Lissa who had been deemed too young, Frederick who Robin really could not imagine being drunk, and the new guy the West Khan, Basilio, had sent with them. All in all, it made for a quiet journey back with the exception of Lissa making her rounds to see who she could get a rise out of.

Not that Robin minded. It gave him a chance to digest recent events. Ever since he had been found in that field, life just seemed to be going at an incredibly fast pace. Unfortunately, his time to himself rendered no answers about his past causing him to eventually shift toward thinking of their current situation. From what he gathered, things were tense – even more so with these…Risen prowling about – and war was a very real possibility. Also, from what Chrom had told him, they were woefully ill-prepared for a sustained conflict.

Robin sighed realizing that there was little he could do about that. He wondered if he was really willing to put his lot in with these people just because they found him and took him in, but he also knew he had nowhere else to go. At least, not as far as he knew. No, he would do his best to return their kindness and hope that they did not all end up dead by the end of the month.

Then he thought about that masked fighter. Everyone else seemed to have shrugged off such a vehement reaction to that wound, but Robin did not let it go so easily. It seemed he had a knack for observation as well as tactics and what he had observed from "Marth" seemed to indicate a hardened warrior – and one that may have had more to hide than simply _her_ face – not exactly the type to freeze in pain at a single flesh wound.

In the end though, Robin doubted that it mattered. It was a mystery that he did not have all the pieces to, and he doubted if he would ever get them. It was an interesting matter to consider though, and Robin found that he apparently really enjoyed a good mystery.

* * *

Despite the rough start, the journey south was much smoother than the one north and the Shepherds made good time. Chrom dragged Robin with him to make his report though. Robin had the sneaking suspicion that it was some sort of revenge for not suffering the morning after the great Feroxi massacre as they had dubbed it.

Though, in Robin's mind, watching Chrom and Sumia stare at each other with googly eyes and not talking to each other was punishment enough. Perhaps they needed some help to get things moving….

Unfortunately, it was time to pay attention as Emmeryn mentioned a special guest had arrived. The Exalt introduced her as the voice of Naga. Given the title, Robin was expecting a crusty old woman. He was very wrong.

"Prince Chrom I presume?" A beautiful woman with long green hair and questionably sized clothes stepped out from behind the Exalt.

"Uh, yeah," Chrom spoke with the same grace Robin had come to expect from him. Meanwhile Robin was trying not to stare in general, but he was especially trying not to stare in particular directions.

The woman gave Robin a look that made him a bit uncomfortable and afraid that he had failed in his attempts, but she soon reverted to her soft smile, "And who might you be?"

"Robin," The tactician offered uncertain if he was supposed to bow or something, "Tactician of the Shepherds." That ended up sounding a lot more…right than Robin thought it would.

"Hmm," Tiki gave him one last glance before looking back to Chrom.

"Excuse me, milady, but why have you come?"

"The halidom is in distress. I have come to offer aid in whatever way I can."

"I appreciate any help you may provide," Emmeryn smiled, "I'm sure the people would love to see you, and I'm sure it has been quite some time since you have seen the halidom."

"Thank you. This land means a much to me, and I would love to see the sights."

"If you need a guide, I'd be happy to show you around the capitol," Chrom offered.

"Thank you," Tiki nodded, "I may take you up on that offer, but for now, I am tired."

Tiki then excused herself, but Robin could not help but feel that she was giving him a sidelong glance as she left. Regardless, after she left, Chrom gave Emmeryn his report to which she offered her congratulations. Robin thought she might want to hold off on those until she heard Frederick's version. Still, it was a mission accomplished.

The good mood lasted all of roughly two minutes before a messenger burst in. He bore with him news of an attack carried out against Themis – a province in southern Ylisse. Chrom immediately wanted to respond with force, but Emmeryn insisted on negotiating. Given what Robin knew of the halidom's status, a confrontation did not seem advisable, but by all accounts the Plegian king was not the negotiating type.

Whatever was to come, Robin decided it best to be prepared.

 **A/N: I will go ahead and say that Morgan will appear in this story, but not for some time. She will be fairly important when she does appear though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom wearily lumbered into his sister's waiting room outside of her sitting room. They had been booking it to make sure that no Plegian forces caught up to them, and even he had his limits. Now, they just had to come up with a plan for this war. A war they were woefully ill-prepared for, but it was one that, in Chrom's mind, was inevitable.

Recollecting himself, he prepared to enter when he stopped.

"I heard there was an altercation," He could hear Tiki conversing with his sister.

"Yes," He could hear the worry in his sister's voice, "I am afraid of what may be in store for the halidom."

"Hmm, I must set out for Mount Prism at once."

"Mount Prism? May I inquire as to what you hope to accomplish?"

"I will beseech Naga to restore my powers so that I may aid in the coming conflict." Chrom raised his brow. Why would her powers need to be restored?

"I cannot ask you to do that."

"I know, but I cannot allow Yllise to fall. I fear that the world may soon need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"I would not like to speak out of turn. I have no proof. Just a feeling."

"I see. At least allow me to assign you an escort."

"That will not be necessary," Tiki giggled, "I have been around for a while. I can take care of myself, and Mount Prism will be one of the safer places I could be."

"Very well, good luck on your journey."

"Thank you."

Chrom quickly stood back as their conversation ended. He did his best to look calm as Tiki exited. She looked somewhat amused, but she said nothing and only gave him a soft smile before Emmeryn called for him.

* * *

Robin tiredly sat on the outdoor walkway. He had just finished his report on the Shepherds' status. A few cuts, scrapes and damaged pieces of equipment, but they were otherwise okay. From what he had seen, the other divisions had not faired so well.

He unhooked his scabbard and set it next to him. He gritted his teeth. Why did Chrom have to be so reckless? They were not prepared for this! He knew he meant well, but Robin was not sure how they could pull through this.

With a frustrated grunt, Robin lifted himself up and began walking the castle grounds. As he wandered, he found himself cooling down. It was in the heat of the moment and his sister appeared to be in danger. Robin still thought it was a stupid decision, but an understandable one. Not everyone had the luxury of his emotional detachment. He decided that he would just have to balance out Chrom's hot-headedness when he could.

Eventually, he did happen upon Chrom who provided some personal insight into what was going on, and it did seem to make more sense to the tactician. Still, he refused to become overly passionate in order to make better decisions.

It was then that "Marth" made an appearance warning about an attempt on the Exalt's life. Chrom dismissed the idea, but Robin was not so sure. If this mysterious woman could make it into the castle, who was to say no one else could?

She ended up proving her point by taking out an assassin apparently meant for Chrom. However, it seemed she had not anticipated a second assassin and fell back. Chrom took the second one out, but not before "Marth's" mask had been cut in twain revealing what Robin had already figured out. However, before they could make much of it, an explosion drew their attention.

Just as she had warned, a group of shady individuals were invading the castle. Robin immediately started issuing orders without giving much thought as to whether or not whoever he was giving them to was even under his command. With a few nods, Chrom dispelled any doubts; they were to follow this man's orders to the letter as if they were his own.

"Sir Robin?" An unmasked feminine voice called out as everyone was getting ready to defend the Exalt. Turning to face her and finally get a good look at her, the first thing he noticed was how striking she looked. Truly that mask was a disservice; that face should never be hidden away.

Internally berating himself, Robin got back to the matter at hand, "Yes?"

"I would like to request some assistance in guarding the Exalt's chambers."

"Hmm, I assigned Kellam and Frederick there as well."

"Yes, but…I was thinking that Su–the pegasus knight would be a better fit."

"Really?" Robin raised his brow, her slip of the tongue not going unnoticed, "And why is that?"

"Without her mount, she is at a disadvantage. She will likely slow you down in that case, and her lance would be good in a defensive position."

"Makes sense," Robin conceded, "Alright, I'll assign her with you."

"…My thanks."

* * *

With little more incident, they beat back the invaders. However, "Marth" quickly made herself scarce afterwards. Robin thought it was a shame. He had hoped to speak with her again. He was still curious as to what her story was and how she knew these things, but he supposed it could wait; she did not seem to bear them any will for the time being.

He had a war to plan for after all.

 **A/N: Please excuse the delay.**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin hated the desert. Despite the fact that his coat breathed surprisingly well, he was miserable. The heat was bothersome and walking in the sand was troublesome at best. He much preferred the temperate grasslands of Ylisse or even the snow of Regna Ferox. He had even resorted to wearing his hood up to help with the glaring sun and blistering sand, and he did not like having that thing up as he felt it made him look somewhat sinister.

He hated the desert.

"Hey!" Robin heard a very child-like voice, "Why are you wearing that hood?"

Robin looked to see one of their newest addition. A very young-looking girl who happened to be older than all of them. She was apparently a manakete like Tiki. Regardless of her age, though, he really wished that she would put on some more clothes.

"Because it is very hot, very sandy, and very sunny."

"Huh," She looked as if those things had not crossed her mind, "I guess that makes sense. I don't care for the sand myself, but at least I have tough skin."

"Even in human form?" Robin was curious about just how manaketes worked. Plus, he could use a minor distraction.

"Yeah! Manakete skin is really tough! We even heal really good. We almost never scar."

"Interesting," Robin commented before stopping behind Frederick. Looking beyond the knight, he knew why they had stopped. They were at their destination.

* * *

Lucina did not like the desert. The heat did not bother her so much – something she chalked up to her heritage – but moving through the sand was incredibly cumbersome. She supposed that it could have been worse though. Regna Ferox was nigh insufferable to her, also likely due to her heritage. Fortunately, being half human made the cold much more tolerable in addition to the below average temperatures in her world making her more adjusted to the cold.

Trudging through the desolate wasteland of a desert left little room for distractions, so she found herself thinking. About the changes she had wrought. She had been tasked to perform them, and she could see the effects already. Still, one in particular felt…strange.

However, she had to put her thoughts aside when she finally heard the sound of combat. She was close. By the time she was within view of the battlefield, though, everything had gone silent save for a shouted conversation. Quickening her pace, she arrived just in time to see a distant figure fall.

She was too late.

Her limbs suddenly felt weak as she looked on in horror. Was it all for naught? Could she have saved her had she just used her powers? No, she steeled herself. She had to remember that they had planned for contingencies. Still though, it was disheartening. She had hoped to save her aunt.

She gave the battlefield one last glance before she left. She needed to get out of dodge. She was worried about her father, but she would just have to trust that he would make it through this. Now she needed to prepare for a much larger conflict. She had fought hordes of Risen and even some brigands, but the Empire was something entirely foreign to her.

* * *

The Shepherds were not in good shape. Robin knew this as he trudged through the mud. They were in no condition to fight. Robin knew this too, but that did not stop the Plegians from cutting off their escape.

In truth, the Plegians did not seem particularly eager to engage – likely due to Emmeryn's words – but that did not stop them from attacking. As one of the few who still had a clear head, Robin took charge and organized the Shepherds as best he could, but Chrom was not having any of it.

He fought with a fury Robin had never seen before. A statement he could make with decent certainty despite the amnesia. Frederick and Sumia kept up with him as best they could to keep him safe, but it was all a mess.

Robin somehow managed to pull together his troops though, and they eventually made it to the enemy commander who was about to face off with Chrom. The commander looked torn, but Chrom held no such reservations. However, before the first blows could be exchanged, trouble arrived.

"Reinforcements," The commander grunted likely knowing that any mercy toward the Ylisseans would be nigh impossible now. Not that many of the Shepherds were keen on taking any mercy offers anyway.

Chrom did not speak, he merely growled as he began to see that they were quickly being surrounded. However, he was not about to take this lying down. He was ready to fight to the last man.

He looked about ready to charge out on his own when a brilliant light lit up the night sky freezing all in their tracks. Looking to the east, they saw a large form like the one the Shepherds had seen a few days prior in the desert, only this one was larger and seemed to almost glow in the night.

A large dragon swooped down and landed in front of the Shepherds facing the Plegians trying to encircle them. She let out a massive roar scaring many of the soldiers like small children. The few who remained were given one last demonstration of her power in the form of another magnificent ball of fire unlike anything most had ever seen flying straight over their heads. The message was clear: the next one would not miss.

The Shepherds finally had a clear line of escape which Robin vehemently recommended they take. Chrom gave the enemy commander once last look before pulling himself away and leading his people back to safety under the watchful gaze of a divine dragon.

 **A/N:** _ **Sigh**_ **, looks like Female Robin is having her score inflated so I guess my other votes are going to Male Robin. So much for voting for Cynthia.**

 **Also, if this seems a little fast and loose, think of this as kind of a prologue setting the stage for the main event.**


	5. Chapter 5

Morale was surprisingly high on the eve of the final battle. Tiki's presence was certainly a boon. She had arrived as soon as she could, but it was clear she felt somewhat guilty for not having made it in time to save Emmeryn. Still, having not one, but two dragons on their side certainly boosted confidence.

Nowi in particular had been excited to have another of her own kind around, and Tiki, while not as expressive, seemed happy about it too. Robin could imagine it was nice to finally not be alone after so many years, and Nowi could certainly use the guidance of an older parental figure to help her figure out life as a manakete among humans.

In addition to their dragons, morale was also high because they had been in Plegian territory for ten miles and had yet to be forced into combat. Every patrol they met surrendered with the guarantee that they would not be harmed and that they could return to their families.

Robin, meanwhile, was determined to remain cautious. Just because everything seemed to have turned in their favor, he was not about to rest on his laurels. He knew Gangrel was not the type to lie down, and he also knew that a cornered animal could be the most dangerous.

As Robin expected, Gangrel did not back down forcing a confrontation between the Shepherds and his most devoted guards. They may have been small in number, but they still outnumbered the Shepherds at least two to one, and they were some of Gangrel's better soldiers.

Chrom stepped up in his new plate armor to lead the charge, "You ready?"

"Attack from the east. Take the forts and make them come to us. Be wary of mages though."

"Good to know you have a plan, but are you ready?"

Robin looked at him strangely, "I have a plan."

Chrom sighed, "When this is over, I have to teach you that there's more to life than work."

"Well, considering my work is our best chance of preserving said life…"

"Touché."

With that exchange, Chrom lifted his blade and rallied his troops. With Chrom's charisma and Robin's strategy, they cut their way through the enemy ranks. With Tiki providing cover, the enemy's wyverns proved useless. Soon, they had taken the forts and were well on their way to accomplishing Robin's plan.

Like clockwork, Gangrel soon took to the field. A frontal assault was not the best idea, but it was one that Robin had predicted the mad king would make. Chrom nodded to Robin before hopping onto Sumia's pegasus to confront the mad king while everyone else provided cover.

However, while most eyes were on the duel between Chrom and Gangrel, Robin continued to survey the battlefield. What few Plegian forces were still on the field were being overrun by the Ylissean reserves. It looked like the duel between leaders was all that remained, but that would end in their favor. Robin's confidence came not just from Chrom's skill and determination, but from the Elthunder tome under his coat. He was not going to have the next in line to the throne die because he tripped during a duel.

Fortunately, no intervention proved necessary as Chrom emerged triumphant. With Gangrel dead, anyone left surrendered. The Shepherds were generally relieved, but tired. They were not tired enough, however, to not give their leader some time alone with Sumia. Robin ended up walking away beside Tiki.

"Young love is quite amazing," Tiki commented with a light smile.

"I guess," Robin gave a quick glance at the blushing couple, "I wouldn't know."

"You will," Tiki's smile turned into more of a grin, "I have a feeling."

"Right, well, she'd have to be quite something."

"Indeed," Tiki laughed as she walked to regroup at another fort, but Robin stopped for a moment. Looking up to a relatively nearby hill, Robin could have sworn someone was watching them. He eyed the hill for several seconds before deciding that he may have needed a break after all, but he also made a mental note to have the patrols double check the area.

* * *

Lucina ducked behind the hill quickly. She was afraid she may have been spotted by Robin. After waiting for Robin to let it go, she peaked back over the hill where Chrom stood chatting with Sumia. She felt a knot in her stomach and sunk back over the hill staring up at the blue sky.

She had made this bed. She would have to sleep in it.

 **A/N: Let the fun begin.**

 **Also, Plant DLC dropped. I think it's pretty fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

Robin groaned. He knew Chrom was not always the most thoughtful of people, but this was pushing it. Did Robin really think that Chrom was cheating on Sumia? Of course not. However, it looked bad to have a crying young woman in his arms. Compounding the issue was the fact Sumia walked in on the two.

Eventually Robin decided that he was going to have to intervene before scandal ran amok. Clearing his throat, Robin approached the two.

"Robin!" Chrom turned around, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, not much. Just you standing around with a young woman…who's crying…in your arms…with your wife not fifty feet away. One could imagine rumors spreading from this."

"Oh," Chrom looked behind Robin to see Sumia picking flowers apart, "Oh!" He turned back around to the young woman causing Robin to quickly facepalm, "Can we tell her?" Now, Robin was not very emotional, but he was tempted to quit right there.

"Marth" was quiet for several seconds, "…Do as you please."

Chrom then proceeded to explain just who this young woman was claiming that she was, in fact, Lucina. Their daughter. Robin narrowed his eyes while Sumia scoffed in disbelief. However, Robin was not so quick to dismiss the idea instead choosing to run over what he knew.

There was her blade which, while the hilt had apparently seen better days and had blue gem in the hilt, the blade was pristine as if it had never seen combat. Then there was her ability to make her way into the castle undetected. There was also her knowledge of what would transpire that night two years ago. Perhaps it was more likely than it seemed.

"Are you…really my daughter?" Sumia asked and Lucina looked down for a moment.

"I am…Lucina."

Robin found the response odd, but Sumia did not seem to care and pulled her into an embrace which Lucina very awkwardly returned. His immediate impression was that she was simply bad with intimacy, but then he remembered that she had no such trepidation when embracing Chrom.

He quickly placed that into the back of his mind as the conversation shifted to Lucina's mission. To the Fell Dragon. The mere name sent a shiver down his normally very ridged spine and unsettled him far more than he thought it should. Of course, after the night he had had, he was not at his greatest fortitude wise.

It got worse from there. She proceeded to tell them how that they failed, most of them died, and the world proceeded to fall into ruin. It struck the tactician particularly hard that they had lost, and such terrible things had come to pass. He, perhaps more than anyone, bore responsibility for their success or failure. So, to him, the state of Lucina's world was on him. He had failed again, and the world paid the price that time.

If ever there was a call to tighten up ship, he felt this was it. He felt he had grown too lax over the two years of peace anyways. In other words, what Robin took from Lucina's tale was that he needed to double down, to think of strategies even the greatest of strategists could not keep up with, or else the world would pay the price.

* * *

Lucina found herself staring at the sparse interior of her tent. She did not mind that; she was used to less than luxurious conditions. No, she was preoccupied with what had transpired.

She had no intentions of revealing herself, but in a moment of weakness, she spoke the words that could not be taken back. It felt…nice to be hugged by her father again though. To take comfort in a presence that had been so absent from her life, but trouble soon came.

They had been caught in their tender moment resulting in her father wanting to tell Sumia that she was their child. The problem was, she was not Sumia's child, but to tell them that could cause…complications.

So she played the part that was expected of her. She hated it to be sure, but it was the logical route. Logical route. That was her life, was it not? Making the logical choices. Sacrificing one life to save ten. Choosing who got food for the day, who could make it with them. She tried to provide for everyone, but it soon became apparent that that was not possible. She rationalized that it was the logical choice. The choice that helped the most.

Then why did those decisions haunt her every night? It was not like she did not go without herself in part to ease her own conscience. She did not do those things out of malice. So then why did she feel like a tyrant making those decisions? Someone had to, or else they would all die. Perhaps the part that got to her the most was: she knew she would do it again if she had to. Someone had to make the hard calls, and she would not wish that burden on anyone else.

So that was how she rationalized it. It was another hard call. She would minimalize contact and play her part. It was the logical choice.

That thought did little to ease the sense of betrayal though as she laid down on her cot in the corner of the tent and stared at canvas as she whispered into the dry night air, "I'm sorry, mother."

 **A/N: Hey, I got another Caeda for my free five star. Was hoping for Lucina, but, oh well. At least soon I'll be able to use those dragon things to buff my units.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucina awoke early that morning as was her custom. It did not take much for her to get ready. A few swipes of her hands through her hair seemed to suffice in keeping it in check – she had been told that she was blessed with incredibly malleable hair – and a few more seconds to hide her ears. She would have to be careful to make sure that they did not slip out, but she just adjusted her tiara to keep them pressed underneath her long locks. Fortunately, her ears were not as noticeable as her mother's. It seemed that by a third generation, they might be gone entirely.

The rest of her morning routine, if it could even be called that, was fairly simple as it mostly consisted of: get dressed. With her less than arduous morning routine taken care of, she discreetly made her way around camp. They had continued north through the night after the ambush only stopping to make camp a few hours before dawn. In truth, they were fairly close the port again.

The reason she was so determined to be discreet though was to avoid Sumia. Nothing against the woman, but it was simply too awkward and too painful to have her dote over her like she was her own. It served as a constant reminder of the truth and generally made Lucina feel like dirt both for Sumia and her mother.

"Cherche is a bit new to the Shepherds, but I think she will be of better use helping Frederick with preparations. Besides, I got a good idea of what she can do already."

"Father, Robin," Lucina acknowledged as she walked up to the two men discussing…something.

"Ah, Lucina!" Chrom greeted, "Sleep well?"

"Adequately," She nodded in response.

"Well," Chrom went on not letting her curt response discourage him, "It's good that you are here. We were just discussing something concerning you."

"Oh?" Lucina raised her brow.

"Yes," Chrom went on to explain, "We've received word of some…disturbances along southern Ferox and northern Ylisse. We have some time before the ships arrive and Robin decided that this would be a good opportunity to evaluate you and our other new recruit."

"I see, and who will be going on this excursion?"

"I haven't finalized the list yet," Robin answered, "But it will be relatively small. I hope you don't mind, but I'd also like to leave any of your family behind. I need to see how you follow my orders when they aren't around."

Lucina was actually perfectly okay with that. It gave her a means of escape if just for a few days, "Very well. When do we leave?"

"After breakfast ideally," Robin replied, "I don't want to delay our departure towards Valm at all so it's best to get moving. Will that be a problem?"

"No, that will be fine."

"Good," Was all Robin said before walking off to finish preparations.

"Hmm," Chrom turned to face his daughter, "I was hoping to have more time with you."

"I shall return in a few days."

"I know, I know," He grinned, "But you can't blame me for wanting to keep you to myself."

"Well, we still have breakfast. I do not have anything to pack so we can talk."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," He put his arm around her shoulder as they headed for the mess tent, "And I'm sure your mother would love to get to know you better too."

Lucina tensed slightly, "I'm sure."

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Robin called out. Henry cackled in response which Robin tried not to let faze him. Stahl – the only Shepherd of the expedition with an official military rank other than Robin – saluted. He had been promoted to captain after the last war, and he was bringing his squad along for support. Panne would also be accompanying them due to her impressive tracking abilities and the fact that large cities tended to make her uncomfortable.

Finally, Lucina gave a nod of acknowledgement. Robin was not sure, but she seemed even more down than usual. He wondered if perhaps because she was separating from her parents? Robin internally shrugged and decided he could ponder that at a later time. Right now, they had a mission.

* * *

By the start of the second day, Robin had had little interaction with Lucina and he wished that the same applied to Henry. He had yet to be able to judge their combat abilities, but Henry seemed veritably crazy. So, he would probably fit right in.

It was not until around midday when Panne finally caught wind of their target. Going full tracker mode, she had to remind herself that her human companions could not go as fast as her. When they got close enough to warrant stealth, Robin noted that Lucina hardly made any noise making her a decent candidate for reconnaissance. Henry, not so much so.

However, a shout from the direction of their prey contrasted their silence causing confused glances to be shared amongst the group for it was not a scream of pain. It was more of a…battle cry.

"Owain?" Robin looked back to see a look of recognition on the princess' face.

"You recognize that cry?"

"Yes," She responded breathlessly. Robin would have almost dared to say a smile was trying to break through, "He's the only one I know that would talk like that. I had started to lose hope that anyone else had made it through."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"I _told_ you that we shouldn't have charged head on," Severa scoffed as the band of ruffians encroached on their position.

"Aye, I cannot help the blood that boils in my veins!" Owain brandished his blade fancily eliciting a groan from the redhead.

"Might as well get this over with," Severa prepared for a long fight as the ruffians were about to engage. She braced herself, but before they started exchanging blows, a loud explosion was heard at the back of the pack of bandits followed by panic among them.

The two young adults looked at each other in confusion before agreeing that they should take advantage of this opening and quickly sandwiched the bandits between themselves and this new, mysterious force that they could not identify yet.

It was not until the bandits had surrendered that they finally met this other group. It was seemingly led by a man with white hair and a brown coat if the orders he was giving was any indication. They were about to address him, when someone came from the side.

"Owain! Severa!"

"Lucina!" Owain exclaimed, "Truly our fates are intertwined."

Lucina gave a smile to her cousin, "It's good to see that you're safe." Her expression then grew more serious as she looked to the others before looking back, "We should speak privately.

"Robin," She addressed the tactician, "Would you mind if we spoke privately?"

"Hmm?" He looked over suddenly, but, in truth, he was well aware of their conversation, "Sure. We're just going to finish restraining these guys to send with Stahl and his squad."

Severa tensed a bit at the captain's name, but Lucina gave her a sideways glance causing the redhead to fall in line as she led them away.

"S-Severa?" Owain asked in genuine concern seeing her so shaken, but she shrugged him off.

"What are you doing with them, Lucina?" She demanded angrily with hands on her hips.

"I know," Lucina replied in shame, "It was an accident, but I'm here now and I think we will have better odds working with the Shepherds."

"But what happened to all that not interfering stuff?"

"Things change. Speaking of which," Lucina paused for a moment, "Chrom married Sumia."

Severa's mouth hung slightly agape leaving Owain to reply, "Oh, I'm…sorry. How are you?"

"I will manage," Lucina replied stoically, "However, no one knows of my true heritage, and they are not to learn."

"Aren't you mad though?" Severa spoke up.

"Chrom is…happier than I ever remember him being. Besides, being angry would accomplish nothing." She was not telling them everything though.

"So…the others? Are they…"

"As far as I can tell, they are still as they were."

"Oh…" Severa relaxed noticeably albeit slightly.

"We should probably get back now," Lucina noted.

* * *

"Sort out everything?" Robin asked once they got back.

"For now," Lucina replied with a nod.

Robin looked at the two new recruits. Judging from her reaction, Severa, as she was called, was Stahl's daughter meaning Cordelia's too which might explain her attitude. He could understand how having her as a mother might cause some inferiority issues.

The other one was a little harder, but he guessed Lon'qu and Lissa's kid. His swordstyle was a mixture of Lon'qu's – which already blended Feroxi with another foreign style – and Chrom's. That, and his goofy nature did remind him of an over the top Lissa. Hair was a pretty close match to hers as well.

They also were not a couple, but he was pretty sure they wanted to be from the way they subtly leaned into each other. That, and the fact that she had his name carved into the hilt of her sword. So, there was probably at least some level of attraction there.

Of course, Robin kept all this to himself and gave them a professional smile, "My name's Robin. Shepherds' tactician, and I'm guessing your commanding officer for the time being."

They looked to Lucina for approval which she silently nodded, but Robin was somewhat concerned. If they only followed her orders, that could cause problems. He would have to keep an eye on the new recruit's performance.

 **A/N: Next chapter should be a little different in tone. I was considering doing them together, but it should be different and hopefully long enough to constitute its own chapter.**

 **As for Lucina's ears…yes, they're shorter than Nah's, but then again, Morgan can be half manakete and have human ears. It may be a technicality, but I'll take it.**

 **Also, Bowcina is up to 5 dragonflower boosts as of posting this. Not entirely certain one what I'll do with the others. Right now, top candidates are Grima for armor, Morgan for flying, and Chrom for cavalry.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucina stood out of the way while Robin spoke to the local innkeeper. Robin wanted to check and see if there were any other issues that needed their attention before they went back to meet up with the rest of their forces. Severa had taken the opportunity to drag Owain off muttering something about shopping, Panne was waiting for them outside of town, and Henry was…she was not sure what Henry was up to actually.

So, that left her alone to shadow the tactician as he checked to make sure the region was free of any serious threats. Despite the somewhat detached impression that the tactician gave off, he seemed quite adept at speaking with others when the situation called for it. She had been genuinely surprised when he had been stopped by a group of children. Instead of brushing them off, he smiled, talked to them, and even gave them a few coins before continuing on his way.

It was odd. Lucina really knew very little about this man, and she was not sure which Robin was the real one: the one that kept a safe distance from his comrades, or the one who was kind to village children.

"That was interesting," Robin commented as he strolled back toward the princess.

"Did you learn of more bandits?"

"I'm not sure," Robin said with a hard face, "I heard about a mansion up in the woods a couple or so miles from here that supposedly has seen several disappearances and strange sounds have been reported from there. The owner was apparently a bit of a recluse but hasn't been seen for a long time even for him."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I think we could stand to check it out if just to put these people at ease."

There it was again. He almost seemed to care more about these strangers than the people he served with.

"So, when will we leave?"

"As soon as possible," Robin started for the outskirts of town, "You round up your comrades, I'll get Panne and Henry."

"Right," Lucina walked off to do just that.

* * *

Within half an hour, they had rounded up their group and were headed north into the wilderness to find this mansion. Truly, it must have belonged to a reclusive person as the trail was hard to find at times.

As they walked along, Owain was pestering Severa about something, Panne lead the way not particularly wanting to socialize and being the least likely to get lost, and Henry amused himself by looking at the wildlife. The dark mage actually seemed to have a relatively innocent interest in animals.

Lucina, however, was watching Robin's back as he trudged along. Her thoughts from back in the village were still fresh in her mind. She was not usually one to seek out conversation, but she was curious as to who this man really was. With that in mind, she approached him.

"Robin, a word?"

"Hmm?" He gave her a side long glance which told her to continue.

"Back at the village, your interactions with the villagers were…different than with the Shepherds."

"Ah," Robin replied in understanding, "Wondering why I'm not that warm and inviting with the Shepherds?" Lucina did not speak, but her continued gaze was enough, "Well, simply put, I don't command them. I don't have to worry about getting close to them and having those connections cloud my judgement. I need to maintain a certain level of detachment so that I can make the necessary calls if I have to."

Silence remained between the two for several minutes before Lucina finally responded, "I understand." Robin was taken slightly aback by that proclamation. Most people just told him that he needed to open up more or silently accepted his cold logic. "In my world, I was required to make some very hard decisions, so I can understand the need for emotional distance."

Robin looked at her closely. She carried a weight upon her shoulders greater than anyone he had ever met. However, he had failed to fully consider the decisions she would have had to make as the leader of a dying people. Decisions he hoped he never had to make were a part of life for her. At least, they had been, and he took it as his job to help make sure they never were again.

"Birds of a feather, eh?" Robin let out a smirk.

"What?" Lucina asked in utter confusion as to why he was talking about birds and feathers all of the sudden.

"It's an expression. I was commenting on how we were alike in this regard. Not much one for figures of speech I take it?"

"N-no. I'm afraid I never took to them."

Robin simply smiled as they continued on their way, and Lucina was more than happy to put the subject behind them. They did not speak again until they came upon the mansion. It looked like it was once a nice house if not for the neglect. However, there were indications from the townspeople that the building had been occupied recently as opposed to what looked like years of neglect. It seemed whoever lived there did not care about appearances.

Robin stepped up and knocked on the door. Nothing. He waited for a minute or two before knocking again with the same result.

"So…what?" Severa crossed her arms, "Do we just leave or break in?"

"We can't just break into someone's home without a good reason," Robin turned to face the redhead. Well, not since Emmeryn had taken over at least if what he read was accurate. About that time, a shriek pierced the air.

"Is that reason enough for you?" Severa huffed, but he could tell that she was concerned.

"Everyone, stand back," Robin ordered pulling out a wind tome. Wind magic was not one of his favorites, but he had enough skill for this task. He quickly blew the doors in revealing a main hall seemingly only lit by the sunlight outside.

"Stick together," Robin took the lead, "We don't know what may be in here, so stay close and watch each other's backs."

Robin led them up the grand staircase to the second floor where it sounded like the shriek had come from. Despite the rundown appearance of the place, the dust was relatively low. Something had been active here not too long ago. Entering the main door at the top of the staircase revealed an odd interior.

Corridors. The inside was full of corridors that did not seem to actually lead anywhere as there did not seem to be any doors, at least none that they could see in the light provided by the little light the still lit candles provided. There were a few crumbled walls, but otherwise there was little of note in the halls. There was also little to no decoration giving the manor a very barren feel.

Nothing of note happened until Robin climbed over a pile of rubble where a hole in a wall was with Lucina close behind him. Once Lucina had gotten through, but before anyone else could climb over, the wall suddenly reformed behind them.

"What?" Lucina exclaimed feeling along the now solid wall.

"That's not good," Robin mused, "It seems there's more to this place than odd architecture. Come on, I don't think we're going to make any progress here. We need to find some other way to regroup."

"Right," Lucina pulled herself away from the wall and followed Robin. He at least acted like he knew where he was going even if she had her doubts that he actually did. All she knew was that this mansion was giving her a bad feeling. It was dark, but eerily quiet and still. It was deathly quiet, and it was eerie. It reminded her too much of her future.

"This place seems designed to confuse and turn around."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked as Robin rounded another corner.

"The interior is clearly made to be disorienting, and that reforming wall makes navigation that much harder."

"To keep out intruders?"

"Maybe," Robin said contemplatively, "That wall seemed to have no problem letting us through though. Could be coincidence, or maybe once it detected something on the other side, it activated. I hadn't touched the floor before you started climbing after all."

"You think it was designed to keep something in?"

"I can't really say."

Lucina walked on in silence for several moments before voicing something that had been bothering her since the wall closed, "That smell…"

"What smell?" Robin had smelt nothing but musty old house.

"It's getting stronger the further in we go…death."

Robin looked at her and her serious expression made his questions of how she was able to smell that fall to the back of his mind. She was not kidding.

"Let's keep our guards up then."

"How do you seem to know where to go?" Lucina asked noting that he seemed to be taking them directly toward the smell despite apparently not smelling it – which was quite believable as she and Nah often picked up on smells before anyone else besides Yarne.

Robin pointed to a barely noticeable line along the right wall. The line was close in shade to the rest of the wall and the dim lighting made it nigh impossible to notice unless you were really paying attention. Even she with her heightened senses had not picked up on it.

"It seems that someone may have marked a path."

"I see, but why would someone set up this maze and then paint a line leading straight to them?"

Robin did not answer immediately, "I'm not sure. It could be a trap, in which case we still might learn something, or…" He paused.

"Or what?"

"Or," He spared a glance at the princess, "This was designed to keep something in which is not intelligent enough to pick up on it."

Lucina looked noticeably uncomfortable at that.

"Don't worry," Robin continued facing forward, "It's a possibility, not a guarantee."

They continued on for a few more seconds before a thought occurred to Lucina, "Wait, were you going to inform me that we may have been walking straight into a trap?"

Robin gave her a curious sidelong glance, "Would it have changed anything?"

Lucina thought for a moment and realized that it probably would not have. She was already on high alert, "No, I don't suppose it would have. My apologies."

This time the sidelong glance featured a raised brow, "What for?"

"If I offended you by questioning your decisions."

"I think people mistake my stoicism for a cold nature. I am more than happy to explain my reasoning if anyone has questions, but few dare ever question the 'master tactician.' I'm not offended by questions so long as they are asked before or after combat instead of during because asking them then is a great way to get people hurt."

"I see. So, if I have questions about a battle plan, you would not mind explaining your reasoning behind it?"

"Exactly. A force that understands the reasoning behind the plan will likely have better confidence in it, but I'm afraid people often just take what I say as automatically the best course of action."

"I felt a similar phenomenon. Often, I would be looked to simply because of my heritage. Never mind my young age. It was…a heavy burden."

She looked over to see him spare her a sympathetic glance, "I can imagine."

No more words were exchanged between the two until they found themselves in front of a welcome sight: a door. A solid door with little to set it apart as special save for the line that ran directly toward it and the fact it was the first door they had seen other than the door that had led them to this maze.

Lucina took up position on the right side of the door and Robin on the left. He tentatively grabbed the doorknob and twisted. It offered no resistance and he slowly edged the door open doing his best to ignore the waft of decay that blew past them. With the door fully opened, he peered in to see little in the dark room. With a snap of his fingers, a flame appeared above his fingertips, illuminating the dark room.

"Ugh, I see what you meant about the spell now," Robin resisted the urge to gag at the odor. Lucina was not doing so well either with her heightened smell, but she was unfortunately used to bad odors.

The room looked to be an office with papers strewn throughout the room as well as burnt out candles and the occasional torch adorning the room. Using his own flame, Robin lit some of the torches and handed one to Lucina before taking in the now lit room.

With better lighting, it soon became apparent what the source of the smell was. Lying beside a desk on the left side of the room was a corpse that looked as if it had been there a while. Getting a closer look, it appeared as if something had taken a bite out of the man's jugular.

"What could have done this?" Lucina asked.

"Not sure, but it seems pretty clear that this guy was not the source of the distress." Getting up off his knees, Robin looked at a journal on the desk. Taking it over to the other side of the room with better lighting, he began going over the information in hopes of finding out just what this place was.

Lucina walked over and joined him as he read through the journal. The tactician became increasingly troubled the more he read.

"What does it say?" Lucina asked in concern picking up on his furrowed brow. If it was enough to get such an overt negative reaction from Robin, it could not have been good.

"It seems that they were researching some insect that could infest a corpse and…control it."

"You mean…like the Risen?" In truth, they were not sure what the cause of the Risen had been. Laurent had come up with some theories with the help of some of his late mother's notes, but they had little time for research. Most just assumed that it had been Grima's fell power.

"Yes," Robin did not look up from the volume, "It even makes note of the similarities between their research and the reports of the shambling corpse-like creatures prowling the land."

This made Lucina increasingly uncomfortable as if a nightmare were about to come true for a second time, "And…did they succeed?"

"Not…entirely it would seem," Robin continued skimming, "They did something, but I wouldn't call it a Risen. Horrible motor control and couldn't follow orders. Probably what this maze was made to keep in. The last page mentions a containment failure, but it ends pretty abruptly. It was probably–"

"Get back!" Robin felt himself getting pushed back as an unearthly screech filled the study. The previously dormant corpse had gotten up while the two were distracted and had attempted to take a bite out of the tactician, but Lucina swiftly decapitated it before it could do any more harm.

"It didn't disappear," Lucina commented in shock as the corpse laid there.

"No," Robin exchanged the journal for a fire tome, "They seem to be missing a magical aspect." He then proceeded to torch the body, "Better safe than sorry."

Moans could soon be heard coming down the corridor leading to the study seemingly attracted by the other one's screech. Without much time, Robin and Lucina moved the desk to cover the door before leaving through another door on the opposite side of the room.

However, that way did not seem much better as shuffling could be heard not far away, but the two pushed on anyway. More than once Robin ended up incinerating or Lucina decapitated a former human as they tried to get the jump on the two. Still, Robin did not care to find out how many of those things were in the mansion. He was set to find their people, get out, and burn this place to the ground.

He was starting to wonder if they ever would find a way out or their colleagues when Robin almost burnt them to a crisp when the other group happened to run into the same large chamber Robin and Lucina had found themselves in.

They looked a little rougher for the wear, but overall unharmed. The only significant damage seemed to come at the price of Severa's left sleeve, but that looked more like an accident than actual battle damage. The big thing to note was that they had an extra person with them. A young-looking girl with dark hair in pigtails.

However, there was little time to dwell on that as it sounded like those things were hot on their tails as well. Unfortunately, there were no other exits.

"Hey!" Severa yelled at Robin, "Big brain! Now would be a good time for a strategy!"

"If only I had my dragonstone," The small new member lamented, "Then I could just bust my way out of here.

"Dragonstone?" Robin repeated before shuffling in his pockets eventually pulling out a blue stone he had found discarded on the floor of one of the many hallways after being forced to clear out a group of those things. Recognizing its importance, he had decided to bring it with him. "You mean this?"

"That's it!" The girl exclaimed, and Robin tossed her the stone before readying his fire tome, "Alright, you break us out while Henry and I spray this place with fire." He looked at the dark mage, "You think you can do that?"

"I love burning things!" Henry replied giddily with his own fire tome.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The girl quickly got to work blowing through wall after wall while Robin and Henry torched everything in sight. It took several walls, but they eventually saw daylight.

"Alright!" Robin yelled while continuing to spread the inferno, "Everyone out! Now!"

Given the alternative, he got no complaints as they bailed from the now aflame mansion into the overgrown garden below with the manakete helping those she could carry. Robin was the last one out giving the last of his tome's magic to send one last fireball through the infested halls before landing next to the others.

"I don't think I caught your name," Robin breathed as they watched to make sure the mansion's destruction was complete.

"Nah," She held out her hand. Robin gave her a strange look, but he took her hand nonetheless.

"Nah?"

The young girl sighed, "Yes, blame my mother for that one."

"I see. Nowi's daughter I take it then?" It was not hard to guess with this one.

"Yep."

"Well, Nah, welcome to the team. If you don't mind my asking, how did you end up in there?"

"It was the first place I stumbled across since I got here, and I was hoping they would help me out. Guess I was wrong."

"Wait, you just got here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Odd, Lucina's been here for over two years."

"We knew the results might be inconsistent," Lucina answered, "Something like this was not out of the question."

"I see. In any case, once this is finished, we need to start heading back. Nah, I know you just came from a horrible place, but if you come with us, we're headed for war."

"I understand," Nah put on a brave and determined face, "But I didn't come here to sit around and do nothing."

"Understood," Robin replied and looked to the burning mansion. If that was a taste of what they had gone through in their world, he did not care to try the main course.

 **A/N: SLOPES!**

 **Ahem, so as you may have noticed, this chapter was kind of long. It also was influenced by me watching some people play RE2, but, uh, I didn't play myself. Don't have the means and I probably would not do well in a game like that. Also, it was a little hard to make them a true horror threat as all of them except Nah were still equipped, they all had experience to some degree with similar stuff, and there just probably wouldn't be that many people to turn in the mansion. Still, hopefully you enjoyed it. I've got some stuff I'm looking forward to down the pipeline including what should hopefully be a very unique take on the final battle, and you may have guess that I like doing unique stuff.**

 **As for the Direct, Super Mario Maker 2 looks so good. So much more stuff. Water in non-water stages, on/off blocks, the angry sun, the 3D World stuff, snake blocks, guided scrolling, Luigi! And, of course, slopes. Expect some levels from me after it comes out.**

 **Now, Three Houses…doesn't really appeal to me. The "avatar" system seems akin to something I had thought up before, but I don't care for the high school/college sim aspects and the uniforms seem to take away some of the visual distinction of units. Sure, uniforms may makes sense, but even Sumia, Cordelia, and Cynthia had different colors (and some mild variation, at least, I think Sumia's chest plate was different).**

 **Finally, are there any Mega Man X fans among my readers? If there are, or even if you're not a fan, would any of you be interested in me ever writing for that?**


	9. Chapter 9

The life of a crowned prince was not always glamorous. Case and point being Chrom forced to go over and approve all manners of paperwork in a chair that was hardly suited to being sat in for half an hour, let alone three. To top it all off, he could not shovel any of it off on Robin since he was not there.

Fortunately, it was not all bad as he was reminded when his lovely wife draped her arms around his neck.

"Aren't you feeling friendly tonight?" He grinned, and she planted a light kiss on the top of his head before walking around to the other side of his desk. It was hard for Chrom to be down when she was near. He really could not imagine his life without her.

"I just thought you could use a little cheer," She sat in the chair across from him with a level of grace that just a few years ago would have seemed impossible. Of course, Chrom's opinion was heavily biased, "I know how much paperwork gets you down."

"All too true," Chrom smiled, but it faltered when he noticed Sumia seemed troubled, "Is something the matter?"

Sumia sighed letting her smile drop, "It's Lucina. She's just been so…distant with me. Any attempt I make to talk to her seems to only be met by cold, quick replies. Am I a bad mother?"

"You are not a bad mother," Chrom leaned forward, "Lucina's just been through a lot. You can't blame her for being a little withdrawn."

"That's just it! My baby girl is hurting, and I can't seem to help her!"

"Alright," Chrom stood from his desk and knelt in front of his wife taking her hands in his, "We'll just have to up our game."

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Robin and the others trudged into camp around midday. Their expedition had been uneventful after the mansion and that was okay with Robin. One manor of the undead per expedition was more than enough for him.

Henry and Panne went their own ways once they arrived leaving Robin with the…kids. Frankly, he was not sure if they planned to tell their respective parents who they were. Nah would be hard to hide, but Owain and Severa could easily pass as just allies of Lucina. The fact they had not even told him with the exception of Nah led him to believe they were not going to share.

In the end, he decided that it was not his business.

"Alright," He addressed them, "Good work out there. I'll see to it that you all have gear issued by the end of the day. I trust that Lucina can fill you in on anything you need to know?" She nodded in confirmation, "Good, then if you'll excuse me, I need to see what they've been up to while we were away."

Once he was out of earshot, Severa huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, isn't he important."

"He is," Lucina responded, "Though he seems to prefer to keep a professional distance." Severa huffed again in response, but Lucina, used to the redhead, paid it little mind and continued, "While you are all gathered, I would like to take this time to say that I am glad that you are all safe. It gives me hope that will find the others yet."

"Of course, dear cousin," Owain hid part of his face behind his left hand, "For we are the children of destiny! It will take more than time itself to deter us from our mission!"

Lucina showed a small smile. It had been a long time. It was good to hear her cousin's overly flamboyant speech again, "I certainly hope so," Lucina replied before taking on a more serious tone, "In the meantime, you are free to decide whether or not to reveal your parentage…so long as you are not too forthcoming."

The other three looked at each other solemnly, unsure as to what course of action they would take. However, they would not be allowed to ask for Lucina's opinion at that time as Chrom and Sumia had found them.

"Lucina!" Sumia smiled and guilt wracked Lucina. A quick glance at the other children would have revealed their own discomfort. "I'm so glad you made it back okay. And who are your new friends?"

"I am your humble servant," Owain took a knee dramatically partially in an attempt to relieve the tension, "You may call me, Owain Dark! I and my sword hand are–hey!"

Owain held his shoulder nursing his pride as Severa started talking instead, "Ignore this man-child. We're comrades of Lucina's. I'm Severa."

"Nah," The half-manakete nodded.

"'Nah?'" Chrom raised his brow.

Nah sighed, "Yes, that's my name. I know it's weird."

"Er, right, well," Chrom rediverted his attention to Lucina, "I'll let you all get reacquainted, but I'd like it if you'd meet us for dinner. I've heard of a nice little place in town we could go to."

"Of course," Lucina replied curtly.

"Alright, see you then," Chrom then waved to the others, "Good meeting you all."

Once they were out of earshot, Severa spoke up, "What are you going to do?"

"My part."

* * *

The dinner was about as tense as Lucina had imagined it would be. She deflected as many questions as she could, but she still ended up feeling bad for Sumia. She did not deserve to have her heart crushed like this, but at the same time, she could not fully embrace this woman as her mother.

Fortunately, her father acted as a mediator of sorts, but at the same time, being open with him made her feel worse for Sumia, so she remained somewhat distant even with him. There seemed to be no good option. It only got worse when Chrom pushed away from the table.

"Sorry, but Robin's been working himself since he got back, and if I don't force him, then he probably won't stop to eat any time soon. Be back."

With that, Chrom left on his planned escape leaving Lucina sitting across from the woman who believed that she was her mother. Lucina wished for the night to be over.

* * *

"Come on, you need to eat," Chrom stood with folded arms in front of the desk Robin was currently working at. While it was a ruse to get Sumia and Lucina to spend some time together, Chrom was not lying about Robin's dietary habits.

"Yes, and I will," Robin answered picking up one paper and looking at it before putting it into a stack.

"The papers will still be here after dinner."

"If you were so concerned about my health, why didn't you bring anything with you?"

"It won't kill you to eat with other people."

Robin spared him a glance from over a report.

"Do you never think of the good it might do morale if you socialized a little more?"

"Do you honestly think _me_ socializing with anyone is going to lift their morale?"

"Yes!" Chrom looked at Robin's unconvinced expression and faltered, "Maybe. I don't know." He then sat down across from the tactician, "Not that it really matters I suppose. This was mainly a ploy to leave Lucina alone with Sumia."

"And how do you think that's going to go?" Robin asked grabbing his quill.

Chrom rubbed his face and sighed, "I don't know. You're good at reading people, what do you think? Why is she so distant?"

"I can't read people's minds, Chrom," Robin looked up from the document he was writing on to see Chrom's hard expression. Sighing, he set the quill down and looked Chrom in the face, "She's been forced to make decisions no one should have to make, and she's carrying that all around with her. Add to that the fatality rate of her world along with the early loss of her parents, and it's only logical that she'd want to seek a certain level of detachment.

"As for Sumia in particular," Robin thought back to how she acted differently towards Chrom and even others than she did with Sumia, however, he had only really observed them together once so Robin decided not to jump to conclusions, "I've only seen them together once and emotions were high. I don't want to make any judgments on that alone."

"What if you observed them tonight? Would that help?"

"Possibly," Robin mused, "But despite what you may think, I can't just magically deduce every bit of her inner machinations."

"But you'll try?" Chrom asked hopefully, and Robin sighed.

"I can see what I can glean," Robin stood collecting his coat from the back of his chair. After all, he did like mysteries. A good mystery was one of the best ways to get him out of his shell.

"Thank you," Chrom smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He also let a triumphant grin cross his face after Robin started to walk out of the tent. After all, it was not every day he managed to get a victory over Robin.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Chrom approached their table.

"Is that Robin?" Lucina asked eager to discuss anything not having to do with Sumia.

"Oh, yeah," Chrom pulled Robin up beside him, much to his agitation, "It was the only way I could get him to take a break and eat something. Hope none of you mind. It's not like he's very talkative."

"I do not see why not," Again, Lucina just wanted more people to dilute the tension.

With his presence approved, Robin took a seat next to Lucina, placed his order, and sat there silently observing. He was not sure if the awkward silence which followed was due to his presence or it was already there; perhaps it was some combination of the two. In truth, if there was something that had happened in the future to make Lucina take issue with her mother, he doubted he would figure it out just by watching Lucina deflect questions as he doubted she would reveal much telling information. Though it was possible that she could let something slip that might seem innocuous but was actually quite telling.

A few curt back and forths told him nothing except that Lucina was indeed not comfortable with Sumia, but he gleaned little else. With his food almost gone, he was about to excuse himself when Chrom spoke.

"What about your Falchion? It's a bit different from mine."

Right, the gem. Robin had wondered about that himself. The color and luster reminded him of the dragonstones he had seen, but the shape did not match as the gem in her Falchion's hilt fit the hole and was therefore more teardrop shaped. Besides, it did not make much sense to him for her to be carrying around a dragonstone in her Falchion. Though, the sword supposedly had draconic origins.

"The gemstone was a gift. I did not receive it until after…my father passed. At first I was hesitant about…modifying such a storied blade, but I was eventually convinced that it would be okay."

Robin analyzed Lucina without being too obvious. She did not seem to be lying, but while Chrom and Sumia seemed to take her story at face value, Robin believed that she was holding something back. What exactly it was, Robin did not know.

However, it became clear that the interesting conversation was over. With few clues left, Robin decided he had interfered enough and excused himself to let them try to sort out their issues on their own and get back to his paperwork.

* * *

Robin had a few more hours of paperwork to attend to before finally calling it a night. Unfortunately, he had an early day scheduled tomorrow as he took over the preparations, and he had not bathed since leaving on their little excursion. Not wanting his reputation to be literally soiled, he made his way over to the bath tents.

This late at night, only one of them would have had water, but oddly enough, it was occupied and they only had one to save on space – they took shifts to cope with that. Sighing, he undid his sword and sat on one of the crates which contained soap. Soap which would probably be one of the first things they ran out of since it was low priority to the war effort, but it did keep morale higher.

He felt himself starting to drift off and did not hear the tent flaps opening.

"Robin!"

"What?" Robin's head instantly shot up to see Lucina in bed attire. It was not anything grossly immodest – a sleeveless top, shorts and boots – but Robin's observational abilities ended up taking everything in from her shapely legs to her surprising…assets and he felt his face heating up.

"S-sorry," Robin found himself apologizing while actively forcing himself to maintain strict eye contact. He felt a bit silly for reacting so strongly, but he was also taken off guard by how…well, good she looked.

"N-no," Lucina felt the instinctive need to cover up despite being clothed, "I just didn't expect anyone here so late."

"Right, sorry. Just thought I'd grab a bath before bed," He maintained unnatural eye contact with her, but even those seemed too pure for him in that moment.

"Oh, then I won't keep you," She started edging away from Robin to her tent which was not far, "Have a good evening, Robin."

"You too," Robin mumbled though he was unsure if she heard him. With that bit of awkwardness, Robin set about securing that bath. While he was soaking the colder than he had initially planned water, his mind drifted over his plans for tomorrow and what needed to be done to finish preparing for the fleet.

However, flashes of Lucina kept popping up unbidden only for Robin to grimace and shake the images away. That was, until a certain observation crossed his mind. Her skin was almost perfect. Severa's arm from what little had seen had been littered with scars which was to be expected coming from such a terrible world.

If that was the case, then why did Lucina look like she had never been wounded before?

 **A/N: She's Tiki's daughter, so she may have inherited part of her…assets. Though that's largely from a joke thrown around by someone else when I was first pitching this idea. Anyway, I needed him to see her arms or something, but I didn't want to be too close to a certain support chain. Hopefully this worked well enough outside of them only having one bathing tent for all of the Shepherds.**

 **Also, thanks to Shinnypichu88 for the consistent reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Robin watched over the busy harbor as workers and soldiers alike scrambled to finish preparing for the coming fleet. There was not too much for him to do though as Frederick and Cherche had done a good job of managing the preparations in his absence. They were even ahead of schedule.

"Robin," The tactician looked away from the busy port to see the prince approaching, "I just received a status update on the fleet. It seems they'll be here late this afternoon."

"They're earlier than expected," Robin looked back at the work being done.

"Will that be a problem?" Chrom stood next to the tactician.

"No, Frederick and Cherche were more efficient than I had expected."

"They do seem almost made for each other, don't they?" Chrom snickered.

Robin raised a brow and looked at the prince sidelong, "Thinking of taking up matchmaking in addition to ruling?"

"No, I don't think I'm cut out for that," Chrom then took on a more serious tone, "So, have you figured anything out about Lucina and Sumia?"

Robin banished the unbidden images of Lucina from the prior night, "Sorry."

Chrom sighed, "It was a long shot anyway." They remained silent for a few more seconds before Chrom spoke again, "You've actually spent more time with her than I have."

Robin could not help but hear that as accusatory after their incident last night, but he did not let it show, "Oh?"

"I was just making an observation. I'm supposed to be her father and I hardly know her."

"It's not like I'm writing her biography or anything."

"True. I guess she's just really closed off. Kind of like someone else I know."

"Hey now, I can make jokes."

Chrom laughed.

* * *

After lunch, Robin decided that his supervision was no longer needed, so he set out on a more personal endeavor. He eventually found who he was looking for in one of the many sparring arenas they had set up since arriving. The Feroxi fully supported that and enjoyed the free matches without the need to travel to a coliseum.

Lon'qu lunged in a calculated strike only for it to be deflected by Owain. Lon'qu's slightly narrowed eyes were the only indication of his frustration as he quickly corrected his posture. Every move he made seemed to be predicted by this newcomer, and it was quite irritating to the veteran swordsman.

Robin watched on in mild amusement as Owain used knowledge of his father's style against him. The frustration evident in the dark-haired swordsman also seemed to indicate that the blonde swordsman had not informed him of their relation. However, if Owain was not careful, he might end up giving himself away.

The duel ended with Owain disarming his father much to the surprise of everyone else gathered around. With the duel finished, the two swordsmen exchanged a few words before Owain departed.

"Nicely done," Robin intercepted the young man as he attempted to leave, "Few in the Shepherds have ever beat him." In fact, he could count them on one hand.

"Indeed, it was a harrowing duel, but my sword hand knows little of limits."

"Really, it's almost like you knew what he was going to do."

Owain awkwardly cleared his throat, "Er, yes, well, I am a master swordsman. Was, uh, there anything you required, or were you just in awe of my skill?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could roll up your sleeve for me."

Owain did not seem to care for that idea, "What? Why would you want me to do that?"

"I want to check something. Why?"

"N-nevermind," Owain slowly rolled up one of his sleeves revealing that he too was littered with scars.

"Alright, you can put it back. I do have a question though."

"Yes?"

"What kind of leader was Lucina? I mean, did she lead battles from the front or the back?"

"Oh, she was a fearless leader!" Owain almost had a twinkle in his eyes, "She was fierce in combat and almost always in the thick of things. Few could ever hope to match her prowess in combat and seeing her at the front encouraged her allies to fight on all the harder."

"I see. Thank you. I won't keep you any longer."

Robin was not sure what to make of that. If she fought at the front as he had already suspected she did, then how could she look so unscathed? He did not care how good she was with a blade, she was not getting through her world without getting hit a few times. Especially when taking into account her learning curve, and the arms were some of the most likely places to get hit.

How did she end up not being covered in scars?

* * *

The ships had arrived that afternoon as the communique had stated. With the hard work of soldiers and Feroxi harbor workers, the first wave of ships was ready to receive their compliments by morning. The fleet was something to behold, but it would mean little without the proper crews to man them. Experienced sailors were at something of a premium, and they were already stretched pretty thin across such a massive fleet.

The Shepherds' ship was among the first to be loaded which meant that it was waiting off the coast for the rest of the ships since the harbor was not big enough to accommodate them all at once. He did not seem to mind the constant swaying as much as some had, but he had heard that Frederick was already devising a routine to make them get over any sea sickness.

As tactician, he had been given a cabin…if it could even be called that. Closet might be more accurate. It was very narrow with nothing more than a small bed and an even smaller "desk." It was cramped, but it would suite his needs as he continued to brush up on his naval warfare.

He was reading a treatise on such when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," He answered from his bed.

He was genuinely surprised to see Lucina standing at his door. Immediately, he closed his book and pulled himself more upright on his bed, "Lucina."

"Robin," She nodded.

"What brings you by?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you," Despite her own nerves, she closed the door behind her and stood in what little standing room there was in the small room. The action also made him slightly uncomfortable, but he did not let it show, "It's about my posting."

"What about it?" He was starting to figure out why she was here now.

"I was hoping that I might be reassigned," She stood uneasily at attention. In truth, he had somewhat expected her to be unhappy with her placement. He had put her on joint assignment with Chrom and Sumia, but he had not expected her to straight up asked to be moved.

"And where would you go?"

"I thought about that, and, looking at the roster, I…I saw that you were free."

Robin leaned back and took her in for a moment, "That is by design. Not only do I like the ability to go where I am needed, I try to keep a certain distance. I thought you of all people could appreciate that."

"I do, but who better to work with than someone who understands and shares that belief?"  
She…had a point, "Okay, but if you want me to consider this, then tell me why you want a transfer."

Lucina shuffled uncomfortably, "I am sure you have noticed some…tension between myself and…Sumia." Robin gave a light nod of confirmation, "Without going into much detail…I would like some space."

"I see," Robin thought for a moment. She was a highly capable fighter, and, like she said, shared his views of the need for detachment. In the end, her family drama was not really his concern despite his intense curiosity so long as it did not impede their effectiveness. "Very well. I will grant you a transfer."

"Thank you," Lucina nodded and turned to leave, but Robin spoke up and stopped her.

"I know it's your general policy to not share future information, but if you have anything on the upcoming war that you are willing to share, then I'd appreciate it."

Lucina paused before turning back around, "I'm afraid what little I know may not be of much use. Events are already quite different here. I'm afraid it may be useless."

"Hmm, well, if you think of anything that may still be useful, please, let me know."

"Very well. Will that be all?"

"Why me?" Robin asked, "Why not ask to be assigned with one of your allies?"

"Nah will be in manakete form for her missions and Owain and Severa work rather well as a unit which you seem to have picked up on. That, and they were already assigned. Besides, as you said, we both appreciate the need for distance."

"I see. Well, that will be all. Good day."

"To you as well," Lucina left him in his cabin. Robin picked up the book again but did not open it right away. Instead, he looked out of the small porthole above his bed.

"'Already quite different,' huh?"

 **A/N: Not much to say this time. Hopefully the length is still okay even if it is shorter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lissa was lounging around on deck early in the morning. She did not like getting up so early, especially when there was so little to do, but Frederick had insisted they stay in routine. Plus, Lon'qu was an early riser; it had begrudgingly made her one too it seemed.

Along her wanderings, she stumbled upon Cordelia reading something posted on a wall.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, Princess Lissa," Cordelia looked away from the document, "It's a revised roster. Frederick posted it just a few minutes ago."

"A 'revised' roster?" Lissa gave the document a curious look, "That's odd. Normally Robin never posts anything until he's sure it's perfect. What's different?"

"I was just going over it," The Commander turned back to the posting, "It seems mostly the–Oh my!"

"What? What is it?"

"I never thought he'd do it," Cordelia pointed at the bottom, "Look."

Lissa's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw what the redhead was pointing at, but her face quickly showed a devious smile, "Well, isn't that juicy?"

* * *

Robin sat at his tiny desk. He was currently taking a break from his studies to think about his other project. Healing staves might have been able to keep his generation of Shepherds looking well and good, but such resources likely would have been scarce just like everything else in that world. There was the chance that she was given priority for such items, but he doubted that she would have allowed it.

Then there was what Lucina had said last night. It got him thinking. However, while it may have answered one question, it raised others. Still, it got him to broaden his thinking in regards to this situation.

However, before he could further consider such possibilities, Owain burst into his room shouting.

"Hark! Oh tactician of tacticians! You who seek to fight beside the fairest of princesses, I challenge you to the most epic of duels."

"Slow down," Robin rubbed his temples, "What are you going on about?"

"Uh, I was challenging you to a duel. I thought that was clear."

"Why?"

"Because! Any who would fight beside my dear cousin must first prove themself in single combat!"

"If I agree, will you leave me to my work?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Robin pushed up from his desk, "After you."

* * *

Lucina had been running drills since early in the morning. She had made great strides toward adjusting to the uneven footing. In fact, she was one of the fastest to adapt to the new terrain despite never having been on a boat before, but she still sought to improve.

Despite her success, she was still feeling uncomfortable though. She could not help but feel that the others were looking at her strangely, and while her ears were pressed into a less than effective position, she could still pick up whispers and the faint dance of her name on their tongues. She tried not to pay it much mind, but it was distracting to say the least.

However, around late morning, attention was taken away from her and towards the middle of the deck. Curious, Lucina went to see what was going on. To her surprise, she saw Robin and Owain squaring off. Owain was circling Robin in a manner that reeked of confidence while Robin just stood there and watched him.

Lucina was a bit concerned. Owain was one of the top fighters in her world second only to herself, and Robin, well, he had done fine against those bandits…but they were bandits; they were not known for their extreme skill. An average soldier could take on most bandits with little problem. Owain was an entirely different matter altogether. For all his flamboyance, there was a fierce warrior underneath.

To accentuate that point, almost as soon as the match started, Owain attacked with three quick slashes breaking through his weak guard and hitting him on the arm.

"Point!" Cordelia – the match's referee – called.

Robin simply rolled his shoulder and got back into position. They circled each other a few more times before Owain once again took the initiative. He struck with two slashes which Robin blocked before he swept the tactician's legs out from under him. He landed with a loud thud causing the princess to almost wince.

"Point!"

Lucina wondered if perhaps they should call it lest Robin sustain serious injury, but one look around at the other Shepherds would have revealed that none of them seemed concerned. In fact, some were even smirking in anticipation.

For his part, Robin simply rose and dusted himself off before getting back into position. The next time Owain lunged for him, Robin suddenly moved much faster than he had been before and dodged around the stab ending with his practice sword across the back of the blonde man's neck.

"Point!"

Lucina was shocked. It was as if he had suddenly gained a significant amount of skill. No, that was not it. He had been learning, or perhaps even toying with him. Whatever the case, Lucina was thoroughly interested in this duel now.

Owain was clearly a little flustered at that last showing, and he decided to play it a little safer this time. He and Robin exchanged a few blows before Robin exploited a weakness in his defenses and knocked his left leg out from under him. Before he could look up, Robin's wooden sword was already at his throat.

"Point! Next point wins!"

Robin seemed unfazed by his success and simply readied himself once more. Owain made several cautious strikes, but they were all deflected and he backed off. It was becoming clear to Lucina that one of Robin's greatest strengths in swordplay was his defense. She may have been an offensive master with a fair grasp of defense, but Robin could be a veritable wall it seemed. He seemed to intrinsically understand where Owain was going to strike both from knowing the style and the slightest of visual clues.

Robin never kept up a challenge, always preferring to disengage while never giving an opening of his own. They clashed several times until Robin seemingly left himself open. Owain seized on the opportunity with a dramatic jumping slash, but almost as soon as he left the deck, it became clear that Robin had purposely left himself open. Immediately correcting his stance, Robin spun around Owain's downward cut and brought his own weapon down quickly just barely stopping before hitting his back.

"Match! Robin wins!"

Robin did not celebrate. He instead righted his posture and moved to return his training sword. However, once he made it to the rack, Lissa called out, "Hey! Why don't you fight Lucina here?"

Lucina immediately turned her head to her aunt who had come up beside her, "Aunt Lissa!"

"Why would I do that?" Robin asked from over at the rack.

"Well, you are going to be fighting together. Wouldn't you want to know how she fights?"

Robin looked between the princesses several times before settling on Lucina, "If you're willing."

Lucina hesitated looking at the expectant crowd and then to her defeated cousin. Clearly, Robin was a very capable opponent, but Lissa did sort of have a point. She was also curious to face him after such an impressive display. He could have potentially been second only to her father.

"Very well," Lucina stepped forward with her training weapon still in hand from earlier.

Robin likewise returned to their arena. Lucina eyed him carefully and he her. With his trick revealed, she doubted he was going to toy with her like he had with Owain, but in a sense, that made her more uncomfortable since she had little idea what he may do.

"Alright," Cordelia spoke up, "Same rules as before. First to three points win. Now give it your all!"

Both combatants prepared themselves, but neither acted immediately. Eventually, Lucina made the first move and managed to catch him off guard with her impressive speed. Her father had power, Robin had defense, but she had speed.

"Point!"

With an almost imperceptible narrowing of his eyes, Robin got back up. Lucina also had a sinking feeling that the same thing would not work against him twice. Sure enough, he was ready for her this time. He managed to narrowly slip by one of her attacks as in her speed, she left herself open as well. However, unlike with Owain, he was unable to prevent some impact with her thigh. He looked at her in brief concern, but she dissuaded any such concerns by hardly reacting to it. In truth, her skin was much sturdier than most.

"Point!"

Their next engagement was more defensive. Lucina had no intention of losing and attacked with even greater speed and precision. Robin did not react fast enough to evade, but he did manage to parry. He quickly disengaged not wanting to get bogged down, but Lucina would have none of that. She pursued him hard and eventually managed to get him off balance before holding her weapon to his heart.

"Point!"

Robin let out a small "hmm" and proceeded to remove his coat and lay it on the deck much to the surprise of everyone gathered. Lucina forced herself away from his surprisingly toned arms when the next round began. Whether it was the lack of the coat weighing him down or if he was just trying harder she did not know, but he was keeping up with her much better this time.

He eventually found an opening and hit her on her left shoulder pauldron.

"Point! Next point wins!"

Overcome with a wave of competitiveness, Lucina was not ready to admit defeat. She and Robin clashed with a level of skill rarely displayed in such friendly bouts. Back and forth they went with neither gaining a clear advantage. It was not until Lucina decided to take a risk that headway was finally made. She made a risky spinning slash which she stopped just at his neck. Keeping her breath steady, she allowed a sigh in celebration.

"Draw!"

Lucina's eyes went wide. Looking down she saw that Robin had his weapon poised right at her abdomen.

"Well," Robin straightened his posture, "I think I'll take that draw." He picked up his coat as the crowd parted to let him through. Without looking back, he commented, "Good match."

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Lucina silently grabbed her tray and was going to go back out on deck away from the crowd, but before she could make it to the door, Lissa had spotted her.

"Lucina! Over here!"

The princess cringed at the scene her aunt was making, and she went over to her if just to get her to stop. She took a seat across from her aunt and Cordelia quietly while trying to ignore the passing glances she received.

"That was an amazing performance this morning," Cordelia tried to make the princess feel more at ease.

"I know!" Lissa concurred energetically, "I've never seen Robin take off his coat for a fight! Between that and you and him being assigned together, it's no wonder that you're the talk of the ship."

"Is being assigned with him really so remarkable?"

"Yes!" Lissa exclaimed, "He's never had a partner before. Ever! How'd you manage to get stuck with him anyway?"

Lucina looked at Lissa strangely, "I…asked."

Lissa and Cordelia shared a look which Lucina could not decipher, "You…asked?"

"Yes," Lucina replied carefully.

"And he said yes?"

"With some convincing."

"'Convincing?'" Cordelia raised her brow.

"I simply presented my reasoning, and he agreed."

"I see," Cordelia glanced at Lissa who returned the glance.

"Yes, but I would rather not discuss it."

"Alright, alright," Lissa put her hands up in defeat before grinning, "So, did you expect Robin to be so…toned under that baggy coat?"

"E-excuse me?" Lucina very much remembered.

"I'll admit," Cordelia mused, "He is much more fit than I expected."

"Aren't you two married?" Lucina tried to change the topic.

"Yeah, but you aren't," Lissa replied matter-of-factly which just caused Lucina to go red, "Relax. We're just teasing."

"R-right," Lucina breathed.

"Wait, you aren't married, right?"

"N-no! Of course not! I just don't feel comfortable talking about our tactician this way."

Lucina averted her gaze to her tray. She had a feeling Lissa was not going to let this go.

* * *

Robin was once again holed up in his closet going over tactical manuals with a plate of lunch sitting half eaten to the side. After his duel, he had immediately gone back to study and had not left since with his food having been brought to him. He felt he was finally making some headway when a knock came at his door.

Robin sighed and set his book down, "Yes?"

"Robin, it's me," Came the prince's voice from the other side of the door, "I'd like a word."

Robin pushed himself away from the desk and opened the door, "Fine, but let's talk in your quarters. Mine aren't suited for more than one person at a time."

Once they arrived at the prince's larger quarters, Chrom shut the door and began.

"I saw the roster."

"Oh," Robin replied, "That."

"Yeah, that," Chrom folded his arms, "Care to explain?"

Robin sighed, "She came to me and asked for a transfer."

"Did she say why?"

"Just that she wanted some space."

Chrom walked over to his bed and sat down. He rubbed his hands over his face. He eventually looked up to Robin, "Do you have any idea how Sumia's going to take this? Assuming she doesn't already know."

"Not well I imagine, but what would you have had me do? I doubt if Lucina would be as effective if she were so uncomfortable."

"But did you have to post it?"

Robin raised his brow, "How do you think it would go if Sumia found out when we were gearing up for a battle? At least this way she has time to cope."

"I suppose you're right," Chrom seemed to aimlessly stare at the wall for a while. "Why you though?"

"Apparently, I was the only one that was free. That, and she seems to share my opinion of keeping a distance."

"As a parent, I think you may be a bad influence," Chrom smiled lightly.

"Well, I'm probably not the best, but there are probably worse."

"Fair enough," Chrom sighed, "Just, promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I'll do my best, but I don't think she needs much help on that front."

"No, she's certainly strong." Chrom stood up, "I'll go talk to Sumia. I'll leave you to your work."

Robin nodded and made his way to his closet to get back to work on the impending naval confrontation.

* * *

Said battle came within four days. The Valmese ships were fairly heavy and slow, but the Plegian ships were fast enough that they still engaged fairly quickly. Robin had come up with a plan to take advantage of the Valmese ships' lack of maneuverability. It was risky and costly, but if it worked, then they would take out the bulk of the enemy fleet meaning they would not have to worry about attacks on the home front while they were in Valm. He hoped it worked.

The battle would also prove to be his and Lucina's proving ground as to whether or not they could function well as a unit. A lot of fuss had been made over him finally taking a partner, but he mostly ignored it in favor of fine tuning his plan. He would not fail.

* * *

Lucina had lost track of how long they stood there at the back of the ship. He had been staring back at the ever-shrinking glow of the flames kept in view by the fading sunlight. He had not spoken since the battle. So, while the others celebrated down in the mess, Lucina watched as Robin stared stoically into the distance.

She was not even sure if he was aware of her presence, and it was starting to get chilly up on the deck. Especially for one with manakete blood. She composed herself well, but a salty sea breeze caused her to grab the ends of her cape and subtly enclose her arms in the fabric to some degree.

"You should go inside," Robin finally spoke; his gaze still on the horizon.

"I'm fine," She reassured despite her own chills. She really did not like the cold.

Robin sighed and took off his coat before placing it over her shoulders, "I expect that back." She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her, "No. You hide it well, but you're freezing. The last thing we need is you catching something out here."

She did not protest further and reluctantly put the coat on.

"You know, freezing yourself just to avoid Sumia seems pretty extreme."

"It's not just that."

"I'm still fit for duty if that's your concern. If we didn't stop them then they would have been free to pillage Ylisse to their heart's content. It needed to be done. I'm just…thinking. I'm not much one for celebrations anyways. Getting attached…makes it harder when the time comes to do what must be done."

"I know. Getting attached to anyone here would make it harder to do what had to be done. I already don't want to think about it, but if it was them or my father – the world's best hope – then I would–"

"I understand," Robin then chuckled ruefully which caught Lucina's attention, "'Prepared to do what must be done.' The motto of truly lonely people."

"Perhaps," Lucina stepped closer to the rail placing her hands on it, "When this is over, you might settle down."

"Heh, I might not have to be so closed off, but…I'm not so sure I could find a woman willing to put up with me."

"I fear I may not have much success in ever having my own family as well. I never really had time for romance, but I'm afraid most men would go for more appealing women anyway. I certainly did not seem to have many suitors in my world."

"Don't sell yourself short," Robin turned his head to look her in the eyes, "You'll find your prince charming, and when you do, you make sure he knows he's one lucky man."

"Thank you, Robin," Lucina genuinely smiled. It was small, but genuine.

"You go on now. I'll be along in a minute."

"Very well," Lucina turned to leave sparing the tactician one last sidelong glance before she left, "Sleep well, Robin."

"You too," Robin continued watching as the orange glow turned small dot started to fade from sight.

Then, he suddenly remembered that Lucina still had his coat around her shoulders…and she was about to walk into the ship…with plenty of potential witnesses inside.

"Lucina, wait!"

 **A/N: I know I've been doing an alternating release schedule, but I decided to strike while the iron was hot for this one. I may do two for the next one to make up for it and to give me more time to think about the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully you don't mind that I skipped over the naval battle. This chapter already had an above average amount of fighting and I don't care for writing action scenes. Most if not all of you probably know what happens anyways.**

 **I also decided to exclude Lucina knowing about Chrom's "betrayal" as it can be hard to explain, especially with how I'm doing things. And someone mentioned Morgan in a review. Heh heh, I have plans for her.**

 **And Panne coming to FEH is nice even if it's no substitute for a banner. Will almost certainly be five starring.**

 **Somehow such an odd premise is becoming (if it isn't already) one of my favorite stories. Hopefully you're all enjoying it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucina furrowed her brows as she analyzed the problem before her. She had looked at it from every angle she could think of, and yet no solution was becoming apparent. She was wondering if there was even a solution. She had come so far, but she feared that she could not best this challenge. Was there no way for her to succeed?

Meanwhile, across the table Robin was mentally making note of how the face the princess made when stumped by a problem was…kind of cute. She had come to him the day after the encounter with the Valmese fleet and asked that he help her attain a better grasp on tactics as a whole.

She had proven herself a quick study. After he was satisfied that she had a firm grasp of the basics, he began more advanced training. Several times he even had her operate a scenario thinking of the pieces as the Shepherds themselves. She stayed true to her talk and had been forced to sacrifice a few on occasion, but always as few as she thought possible. He had even purposely set up a few with Sumia in the obvious position to be sacrificed with a much less obvious solution. She found the less obvious solution every time, but he was not sure if it was because she was bright and wanted to keep as many alive as she could, or because of familial attachment.

However, this scenario was different. He had given her a situation – a dire one – and told her to get all the Shepherds out alive. He was trying to make something clear to her. He wanted her to know that, while it might end up being necessary to make hard calls, one of his main objectives was to minimize casualties. While it was unrealistic to expect an army to avoid any during a war, special forces might have been possible to at the very least keep low. She already seemed to do that in most cases, but he wanted to make sure she did not get the wrong impression of his intent. Just because he strove to be able if the time came, he ideally wanted to avoid such a situation.

"I cannot figure it out," Lucina finally admitted reluctantly.

"Don't feel bad," Robin began to clean up the pieces from the mess hall table, "It was a hard one."

"Tell me, was there a solution?"

"Of course," Robin replied, "Perhaps I'll even tell you one of these days."

Lucina was about to retort when they were interrupted.

"How are you two lovebirds doing?" Lissa bobbed up and down. Despite Robin's efforts, he did not make it to Lucina before she had been spotted the other night. The incident had resulted in rumors, especially with the young princess, but Robin had learned to tune stuff like that out. Lucina, however, seemed to be having a harder time with it.

"Nothing," Robin finished packing up, "We were just wrapping up."

"Aunt Lissa, please stop teasing us. I told you, there is nothing going on like that."

"Don't waste your breath," Robin recommended, "Reacting just fuels her. Just ignore her and let her get bored."

"Hey!" Lissa stomped her foot indignantly, "I'm right here ya know!"

"I'm well aware. Really though, if anyone actually believes that there is anything scandalous going on between me and Lucina, then perhaps they are the ones you should be making fun of."

With that, Robin turned and left.

"How rude!" Lissa crossed her arms. Lucina wondered if she had any room to talk, but she elected not to voice that thought.

"Could you please stop saying stuff like that, Aunt Lissa. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"What's the matter? Don't you find him attractive?"

"A-attractiveness is not the issue here."

"So you do?"

"Aunt Lissa."

"Okay, okay," Lissa held her hands up in defense, "But, seriously, maybe you two could lighten each other up."

"I'm not so sure that either of us are suited to…lighten someone up."

"Okay, fair enough. So if our tactician isn't your type, who is though?"

"I…don't know. I did not give romance much thought in my world," Lucina sighed, "Most men probably would not find me too appealing anyway."

"Are you kidding? What's not to like? You're beautiful, strong, and smart!"

"What makes you say I'm smart?" Lucina chose to ignore the first accusation which she wholly did not believe.

"Well, Robin let you play with his toys, so you must be pretty smart," Lucina had not considered being tutored by him as such an honor. Though, she had a suspicion that no one really asked before. "Just think of how smart your kid would be!"

"Aunt Lissa!"

* * *

Sumia gently brushed her mare's mane. She hated having to keep her locked up during the voyage, so she tried to spoil her as much as she could. That, and it gave her time away. Time to try and forget about her apparent failings as a mother.

No matter how much Chrom insisted that that was not the case, she found it hard to get past the fact that Lucina wanted nothing to do with her. She even went as far as to ask for a transfer away from her. How was she supposed to take that?

"I thought I might find you down here," Sumia jumped a little at the approach of her longtime friend.

"Cordelia!"

"I thought you could use some company," She grabbed a brush and gestured toward her pegasus, "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not."

They groomed their mounts in silence for several minutes before Cordelia addressed her friend again, "I take it you haven't talked to Lucina."

"How could I? She seems to be quite intent at avoiding me. You know, I was never sure about how I'd fair as a mother, but this certainly supports some of my worst fears."

"Come now. I know you, and I've seen the way you coddle baby Lucina. I don't believe for one second that you were a bad mother."

"Then why does she hate me?"

"I doubt she hates you. Maybe she's just uncomfortable because you died in her world?"

"Maybe," Sumia brushed once more before deciding to change topic, "But enough of that. What about you? Think you'll find any kids from the future?"

"I don't know. Stahl and I want to start a family, but we've both been so busy since the last war ended that we just haven't had the time."

About that time the two women were joined by another redhead carrying a bucket of feed, "Thought you might need this."

"Ah, thank you, Severa," Cordelia smiled, "I was just thinking about that."

"D-don't mention it," Severa avoided eye contact.

"Would you care to join us?" Sumia asked of the newcomer.

"N-no thanks," Severa turned around, "Why would I want to spend time around a bunch of smelly animals?" She turned to leave the two older women.

"Well, she's certainly…prickly," Sumia commented.

"Yes, but I think it's just a defensive measure," Cordelia began feeding her mount, "I think that underneath all those harsh words and sour faces is a kind person. Or at least, I'd like to think so."

After a few more moments of silence, Sumia spoke again, "Do you ever think that they're not telling us something?"

"What do you mean? I'm sure there's plenty they haven't told us, and probably for the better."

"Yes, but do you think any of them are children of Shepherds? We know Nah is Nowi's daughter. Maybe some of the others are our children too."

"I suppose it's possible, but what are the odds that all of Lucina's closest allies were also children of the Shepherds?"

"I suppose you have a point, but I think it might be possible."

"Think you might have another lurking around somewhere?"

"I don't know. You'd think Lucina would mention a sibling, but she's so closed off, I don't know for certain. With how everything is going with Lucina, I'm not sure if I'd want to meet them."

"Don't be down on yourself. Personally, I wouldn't mind meeting my child, but I suppose the mystery is nice too. Though, if they didn't come with Lucina, I think I might rather the me and Stahl of her world never had one. I'd hate to think they died in that wasteland."

"Don't think like that. I'm sure that if you had a kid, they'd be as strong and smart as you are."

"Thanks. I supposed I shouldn't let negative thoughts get me down."

Just outside the door to the hold, Severa pushed off from the doorframe.

* * *

The land invasion had gone slightly better than Robin had predicted. It seemed that the Valmese had not been expecting them to actually make it that far. Admittedly, not the most outlandish assumption to make, but one that came back to bite them nonetheless. Robin had been issuing orders to secure the harbor when Chrom pulled him away to talk to someone he had met during the battle.

"He called you here too?" Robin asked Lucina as she joined them.

"I thought she might be able to provide some insights," Chrom replied. Robin looked to the princess who returned his gaze with a hard one of her own. It seemed she had not had the same talk with her father as she had had with him about her future knowledge.

Chrom eventually led them to the north end of town where a dark-haired woman was waiting. She was dressed unlike the locals in garb reminiscent of Lon'qu's. Clearly, she was not from around here.

"This is Say'ri," Chrom introduced, "She claims to be the leader of a resistance movement."

"Resistance?" Now that certainly piqued the tactician's interests.

"Aye, of sorts at least. We strike where we can and slip away, but we are proving ineffective. We are…fractured. Divided."

"Why is that?" Chrom folded his arms.

"The usual vices of man," The woman sighed, "Greed, cowardice. Some will only help us when it suites them, some are afraid of the Empire, while others thrive under Walhart's heel." Say'ri looked down is shame for a moment before looking Chrom in the eyes, "I'm afraid I have proven ineffective at uniting the people. We need a new leader. Someone who has earned respect across Valm."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"She is known as the Voice of Naga," Lucina's ears attempted to escape their confinement at the mention of the title.

"Tiki?" Chrom raised his brow.

"You know of her?"

"Yes, we're acquainted. She helped us out back home a couple of years ago."

"Fie! This must be fate!"

"So what's the problem?" Robin finally spoke.

"Aye, perceptive of you. She is currently being held by Valmese forces at the Mila Tree. Any attempts to get an operative in have failed. I'm afraid force may be our only option."

"So you want us to be your muscle," Chrom rubbed his chin.

"We have to help her!" Lucina pleaded earning stares from the other three. Robin raised his brow but said nothing.

"Of course we will," Chrom put a hand on Lucina's shoulder, "We help our own." He looked to his tactician, "Isn't that right?"

"You're the boss. A unified resistance could be useful, but I'd advise against relying too much on it," Robin looked at Say'ri, "No offense."

"Fie, none taken. I cannot expect you to trust us to overthrow an empire after our showing, but I hope to prove our worth to you in due time."

"Right," Chrom nodded, "Then I guess we should plan out our next move."

Robin, Chrom, and Say'ri all departed to discuss their plans, but Lucina stayed behind. She mentally berated herself for that slip of the tongue. It was rash, but the thought of Tiki being in danger distressed her greatly. She was her mother after all.

 **A/N: I struggled a bit figuring out where to end this. If I had gone the full length, it felt kind of like I was covering too much ground at one time.**

 **In FEH though, I managed to snag another Morgan fixing her resistance. I was tempted to try and get more, but I think I'll hold off for the upcoming Bowcina next month or fixing Bunnycina's Attack flaw later. Speaking of Morgan though, you can bet I'll be joining her team and sending out Lucina to support her daughter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"A village of mages, huh?" Robin intently listened to what Say'ri was telling him. On the second day of their trip, she shared a few tidbits about Valm. Among them was a tale of mythical village where everyone was a mage. Such a place could likely be a potent asset.

"Aye, but tis just a legend. No one has heard from the Hamlet in centuries. Besides, it is said to be nigh impossible to find for the common man."

"I see," Robin commented as they continued to go over anything which he might find useful.

Meanwhile, toward the back of the column, their resident Taguel sniffed the air. Something was…familiar. Odd, but familiar. She started to absently follow the smell. She could not quite place it. It had been a long time since she had smelt something like it. It had not been since she was…. Her eyes went wide, and she immediately transformed before rushing off into the forest without a word.

"Panne?" Robin watched as the Taguel rushed off without giving her human companions a second thought. Robin sighed, "Of course."

"What should we do?" Chrom asked still staring at where Panne had disappeared to.

"You all keep going. I'll take a small team to fetch her," Robin looked back toward the forest, "If something got her so worked up, it may be worth investigating."

"Indeed," Chrom nodded, "Assemble your team. We'll rendezvous tomorrow night."

"Will do."

Robin started walking back through the ranks looking for someone in particular. He did not want to take many on the trip. No more than three including him preferably. However, he also was not alone as he walked.

"Did you need something?" He asked Lucina while continuing his search.

"Are we not going after Panne?" Lucina asked somewhat confused as to why he would question her presence.

"What makes you think you're going?"

"We are partners, are we not?"

"Can you track?"

"I am proficient," She replied knowing that her enhanced smell and hearing were certainly boons in this regard, and she had done her fair share of hunting while on her own.

"Alright," Robin agreed recalling how quietly she could move and taking her at her word, "Gather our gear while I track down our third member."

Lucina nodded and walked toward the caravan to gather supplies for three for a few days. As she did that, Robin finally came up on the third member of the team.

"Ah, Chuckles, how can I be of assistance?" The orange-haired former thief asked while plopping some sugary confection into his mouth.

"I have need of your tracking abilities."

"I thought you might," He smirked, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we can."

* * *

Lucina stood with three packs at her feet. She was concerned that she had not properly packed them given she was unused to having so many supplies, so she felt that she may have underestimated how much the others would need. That led her to overstuffing them. She was staring at them trying to decide if she should take some stuff out when Robin arrived with Gaius.

"Good, you're ready," Robin picked up his pack. He paused for a moment, but he said nothing. Gaius on the other hand, did.

"Good grief, Junior! What did you put in these things?" Lucina did not think they were _that_ heavy.

"We've wasted enough time, let's not bicker about the packs," Robin started moving, "Let's go."

Gaius mumbled something, but he complied nonetheless while Lucina quietly followed with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Once inside the forest, Gaius got to work tracking the Taguel through the forest. She had clearly not had stealth in mind as she charged through the forest as she made no attempt to mask her path. There was a plethora of broken branches and upturned earth along the way. Lucina wondered if they really needed a tracker as they continued along.

After about half an hour of walking through the forest, Lucina picked up a strange scent. It took her a few seconds, but she suddenly realized why Panne had been in such a hurry. Lucina was a bit anxious as well. She was happy to find another ally, but he did not know her mother's identity was supposed to be a secret.

Lucina wanted to pick up her pace, but she did not want to reveal her concerns, so she was forced to stay with the group. They were getting closer, that much she knew, but she was unsure as to how close they were.

They finally exited into an unassuming clearing with Gaius at the lead, "That's weird," He kneeled down, "The trail just…ends."

"Odd," Robin looked around the clearing for signs of where she may have disappeared to.

"You're telling me," Gaius stood up and followed in the direction of the tracks until he too suddenly disappeared.

"What?" Lucina looked around in disbelief. Robin walked up to where Gaius had disappeared and looked carefully. Lucina also approached curiously; he was still there, and he was not alone. She could not see him, but she could smell him. She tentatively put her hand up and put it forward to watch it disappear too. Looking to Robin, she pushed forward and found herself on the outskirts of a village with Gaius.

However, they were not alone. Several villagers had gathered and were murmuring amongst themselves. In a few more seconds they were joined by Robin.

"Fascinating," He commented looking back to where they had just been standing. He then directed his attention to the gathered villagers, "I take it you people are responsible for that little trick?" They stopped talking entirely and did not respond, "No matter. I don't suppose any of you saw a giant rabbit charge through here?"

"Ah, so you know the outsiders?" A man stepped forward.

"Yes, we came to–wait, there's more than one?"

"Yes. I can take you to see them, but you will need to leave your weapons here."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Robin replied wary of traps.

"Very well, what if I asked them if they wanted to come here?"

"That's fine," Robin replied.

The man left to presumably bring back these outsiders, but the other villagers kept a wary eye on them.

"I take it they don't get many visitors around here," Gaius shrugged his pack off and took a seat on the grass.

"Did the invisible barrier give it away?" Robin took his pack off more carefully and sat it down, but he remained standing. He looked back to where the barrier was, "That's an impressive piece of spellwork."

"Yeah, Spectacles would love to see it."

"She would," Robin turned his attention back to the villagers and the buildings he could see beyond them. The houses were mostly wood, but the craftsmanship in several was impressive. "If I had to guess, I'd say we're in the Sage's Hamlet."

"The what?" Gaius asked.

"Say'ri was telling me about it. A legendary village of magic users. It was supposed to be a myth, but I'd say that barrier might explain some of that."

"So this whole village is hidden from the entire world?" Lucina asked in amazement.

"It would seem that way."

"You would not be wrong."

Robin turned to see Panne along with the man from earlier and three others. One of which looked to be a Taguel. However, he decided to instead focus on the young man in the large hat who had spoken.

"I take it you're the other 'outsiders.'"

"Indeed. I apologize, but the villagers are a bit suspicious of strangers."

"They didn't seem to have much issue with Panne."

"Ah, I would imagine that is because she is not human, and that they have already gotten to know my colleague here."

"I see, and how did you earn their trust?"

"It was not easy, but I've had time to work on the issue; I have been here for a little over three years."

"Three years!" Lucina did not consider that some may have arrived earlier than her.

"Yes," He adjusted his glasses with a slight smile, "And may I say, it is good to finally see you again."

"Another of your associates I presume?" Robin looked back to the princess.

"Yes," Lucina nodded, "This is Laurent, Brady, and Yarne." She pointed each one out, "This is Robin, Grandmaster of the Shepherds, and Gaius, another Shepherd."

"What? No fancy title for me?" Gaius smirked.

"Ignore him," Robin commented.

"So," Lucina addressed her comrades, "What brought you all here?"

"As I said, I arrived here a little over three years ago after deciphering the means of finding this village. Before that, I had met up with Brady who came with me and has been helping me in my research. I had hoped to find something here to aid in the fight against Grima."

"Anything of note?" Robin inquired.

"Much, but I'm not sure how useful it would be on that front I'm afraid. The people here prefer to avoid conflict." Laurent readjusted his glasses, "As for Yarne, here, he arrived some three weeks ago. Seems he had picked up our scents as it seems Panne picked up his."

"I had thought myself the last of the Taguel," Panne commented, "So when I caught wind of another, I rushed off. I had not expected to find my own offspring though."

So, he was her kid. He guessed that made him half-Taguel unless Panne happened to find another full-blooded male Taguel. He was not sure about his father though. Given all the similarities – including a knack for research – he was fairly certain that Laurent was Miriel's son. However, the third one – Brady – honestly kind of stumped him.

"It is good to see you again, Lucina," Laurent continued, "But I take it your presence here means that war has started."

"I'm afraid so," Lucina replied gravely.

"I see," Laurent held his chin in thought, "I had not expected it to come so soon. In any case, you have my full support. I take it by their presence you ended up joining with the Shepherds?"

"I have," Lucina nodded before turning to Robin and Gaius, "If you don't mind, could we have a moment?"

"Sure," Robin nudged Gaius in the shoulder so that he would get up, "I was hoping to talk to the village leader if that was possible."

The man from earlier looked between Laurent and the newcomers, "Very well. If you'll follow me."

Robin and Gaius followed the man leaving the children at the outskirts of town as the villagers went back about their business. Panne gave Yarne one last look before following suit. Once they were far enough away, Lucina addressed the others.

"It is good to see you all, but first," She directed her gaze to Yarne who flinched a bit, "Did you mention my mother to Panne?"

"H-huh? N-no. Why?"

"Good," Lucina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Somethin' botherin' ya, Lucy?" Brady eyed her with concern.

Lucina steeled herself and stood tall, "There is something you all need to know before you meet the other Shepherds."

* * *

After Lucina had briefed the others on the situation, they left to rejoin the others. Lucina took in the Hamlet as they went. According to Laurent, the people here were very wary of outsiders and it had taken some convincing for them to allow him and Brady to stay. It took even longer to earn their trust. This was made apparent by the hushed whispers that her enhanced hearing made sure she heard.

Yarne had been a bit of a different story though. As he was only half human – and he looked very much like a Taguel – the people of the Hamlet seemed to have an easier time trusting him. They had stories of the Taguel, but none had ever seen one in person so their curiosity won out. It also helped that people they had come to trust vouched for him.

She supposed that if they knew her heritage then their curiosity might turn toward her in a different light. She was fine without that and was glad that manakete traits were generally easier to hide.

They finally arrived at the village leader's house to find Gaius and Panne waiting outside.

"Finally done I take it," Gaius said leaning up against a post, "Chuckles is in there talking about…something. I got bored and left."

"Do you have any idea what they were discussing?" Laurent seemed curious. It was his nature. He likely would have made great strides in science like his mother might have had things turned out differently. Lucina hoped he got that chance yet.

"Something about asking them for help."

"I doubt that will go over very well. These people keep themselves hidden for a reason. I doubt most would be willing to leave."

"I kind of got that impression myself." Everyone turned to see Robin exit the house, "He's agreed to let us stay for the night, but not much else."

"I would offer you lodging," Laurent offered, "But we only have two bedrooms. Yarne has been content on the floor or outside. I'm afraid we do not have enough room to reasonably accommodate seven people."

"My son and I will sleep outdoors tonight," Panne said giving no room for an objection from Yarne.

"Well, someone else can take the floor," Robin answered, "It's fairly nice out. I think I'll just make camp on the outskirts of town."

"Yes, I am no stranger to sleeping outdoors," Lucina nodded, "I shall do the same."

"Well, I'll certainly take it," Gaius smirked, "Even if there is no bed, I'll take four walls and a roof."

"Well," Brady piped up, "It's still a bit before sundown. Anyone care for a tour?"

* * *

Robin left the group after the tour ended and the socializing began. He tried going to sleep, but it was still too early for him to drift off. He wished he had brought something to do, but as it was, he was stuck waiting to fall asleep until he heard footsteps approaching.

Looking up, he saw the princess on approach, "Back already?"

"I find that socializing can be…tiresome at times."

"You're not wrong," He leaned back down on his over-stuffed pack that he had been using as a pillow, "But are you sure that you don't want to spend more time with your friends?"

"Friends might be a strong word," She took a seat a respectable distance away, "We are allies. Close allies even, but they are my subordinates."

"Never seemed to stop Chrom," Robin noted while also thinking how that Chrom had even married one of his subordinates, but he doubted that Lucina would appreciate the jab.

"It does you."

Robin paused for a moment. She was right. By his own admission he did the same thing she did, but did he want her to live her life the way he lived his?

"I suppose it does," Was all he said in return. They did not speak again for the rest of the evening. However, Robin started to think about what she had said. He honestly did not want others to have to live like him, especially Lucina who deserved better.

He realized the irony and maybe even hypocrisy in that, but sneaking a glance over at the resting princess, he knew he wanted better for her. So, he drifted off determined to provide her with that opportunity not taking the time to realize just how dangerous those thoughts might be.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up early, but he still noticed that Lucina was already up. She was digging through her pack, presumably looking for breakfast. Finally finding what she had been looking for, she turned back around, and Robin quickly averted his gaze so as to not appear to have been gawking.

"Ah, Robin, you're awake. Would you like some jerky?" She held out the dried meat which Robin tentatively accepted despite the fact that he probably had some of his own in his pack.

"Thanks," Robin took a bite. He chewed on it as the two looked at each other in silence. Not entirely awkward silence, but not entirely comfortable either. It was…odd. It did not help that Lucina somehow made something as mundane as eating jerky look almost…regal. He honestly had no idea where she managed to get her almost natural poise. Yes, she was blunt at times, but there was also a certain grace in many of her movements that she herself may have been unaware of.

Finishing her jerky, Lucina spoke up before Robin truly realized what he had been thinking, "If you are ready, we should probably meet up with the others."

"Right," Robin stood up after swallowing the last bite, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can catch up to the army." After they had readorned their packs, but before they walked back into the Hamlet proper.

* * *

Rounding up the others fortunately did not take long, and they were on the road shortly after the sun fully rose. Robin had only briefly considered his line of thought during breakfast, and he had deemed it nothing more than a result of his love of mysteries. Truly, the princess seemed to have no shortage of them.

After he settled that with himself, he went on planning the next steps of the war in his mind. At least, he ran potential scenarios. If he were honest, he was not too keen on this fight, but he also believed there were a few ways they could pull out a win. He just hoped that he was up to the task.

They managed to meet up with the rest of the army sometime in the afternoon. After some introductions, Robin once again parted ways with the others. They had received scouting reports of the Mila Tree, so he had work to do.

About an hour into his planning, he received a visitor.

"How is it coming?" Lucina peered over his maps and notes.

"The fortifications around the tree itself are relatively low, but scouts showed that there is a garrison not too far away. Not an incredibly large one, but it's something we don't want to get caught from behind with."

"So what is the plan?" Lucina did not want to sound too eager, but she was quite concerned.

"Send our regular forces to attack the garrison while the Shepherds strike at the forces guarding the tree. Given their numbers, it shouldn't be anything we can't handle."

"What would you say our odds are?"

"Well," Robin held his chin, "Given that Tiki herself is protected by an enchantment they can't break, or so I'm told, they can't really threaten their hostage so that certainly helps matters. I'd say our odds at rescuing her are relatively high."

"Good," Lucina sighed in relief which Robin noticed, but did not comment on.

"If you're up for a little tactical exercise, I could use someone to bounce ideas off of for the garrison attack. Honestly, I'm more concerned about that one. Especially since I won't be there to personally oversee it."

"C-certainly," Lucina was taken a bit aback by the request. Partially because she had been so focused on her mother's rescue, but also because she simply did not expect him to ask for her help.

They ended up going over ideas for the better part of an hour. By the time they had finished, dinner had come and gone, though neither seemed to have noticed. Eventually, after they finished, Lucina noticed that she was indeed hungry though when her stomach made some rather unladylike noises causing her to blush.

"It seems we went long," Robin commented with a slight grin.

"Sorry. I used to be better about not giving myself away, but since I've been in this world, well, I'm afraid I've become more telling."

"Don't apologize. It's a good thing that you're no longer starving yourself. Go," Robin made a shooing motion, "Eat. I'm mostly done here anyway."

"What about you? You should not neglect your health either."

"I'll pick something up when I'm done here."

Lucina stared him down for a moment, "I suppose I can see what is left."

"Good," Robin smiled and went back to his maps. Once she was just out of the command tent, he called out, "Save me some."

A few minutes after Robin had dismissed Lucina, he heard footsteps approaching. He raised a curious glance as the tent flap opened to reveal Lucina returning with two trays of food.

"I brought you some dinner."

"I can see that," Robin straightened his posture in his chair from where he had been bent over the table, "I thought I said I'd eat when I was done."

"You did, but we don't need a starving tactician. Eat. It will only take a few minutes."

Robin looked to the food, then back at the princess, "Fine, I'll eat." He grabbed a tray and pulled it closer. He looked up to see Lucina still looking at him expectantly, "Are, uh, you just going to stand there?"

"I want to make sure you actually eat," Lucina replied sternly with her arms crossed causing Robin to sigh.

"Well, at least take a seat and eat yourself so it's not so awkward."

Lucina eyed a chair to her right and agreed to sit down. Robin tried to eat, but she kept staring a hole through him like he was going to throw it under the table the moment she looked away.

"Could you please stop staring? I promise, I'll finish it."

"Sorry," Lucina looked away with the faintest hint of a blush, "I guess I can…overdo it sometimes."

"Don't worry about it." They did not say anything else for a long while. It was still a bit awkward, but Robin found that he did not mind. Eventually, the odd meal was finished, and Lucina stood and took up the trays.

"Make sure you get some sleep as well. You need to be battle ready tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Robin replied somewhat ironically, but Lucina did not seem to catch it and simply nodded somewhat uncomfortably and left the tent wondering why he would use a term that made her feel so…old.

* * *

Despite her words the night before, Lucina did not sleep very well that night. Not only were they about to attempt to save her mother, she would potentially finally meet her face to face in this world, and that both excited and scared her.

As per her previous request, she was with Robin for the fight taking up the western front. She liked to think she hid her anxiety well, but in the end, what mattered to her was saving her mother.

At first, Robin did not notice anything off during the battle, but as the fighting continued, he picked up on Lucina's ferocity. She fought with an aggression and recklessness he had never seen from her before. No, that was not quite right. He had seen something similar once. Briefly, the night she revealed herself.

At one point, he almost thought she had been…growling. Regardless, it was all he could do to keep up and keep an eye on the battlefield. He did not have time to consider her motivations.

The battle was not very drawn out though, and they were soon at the base of a giant staircase hewn out of the tree itself. It looked like quite the climb. Most of the Shepherds would be staying to guard the tree with only Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, Say'ri, and himself going up. Lucky him.

He was the next to last to start the trek, but he noticed that Lucina was not following. He looked back in confusion, "Are you coming?"

"Er," Lucina hesitated unsure if she should go or not, but she eventually decided that she would go, "Yes." She walked past Robin not sparing him a second glance, but he certainly looked at her.

* * *

The trek up the tree was about as unpleasant as Robin expected it to be, but they eventually arrived at an enchanted door.

"So, what do we do?" Chrom asked.

"I…am not sure," Say'ri answered, "I have never actually been here before."

"Perhaps we should knock," Lucina suggested earning a few glances, but Chrom shrugged and tried it anyway.

"Uh, Tiki? It's us, the Shepherds? Remember us? We took care of the Valmese."

For a moment, it looked as if nothing was going to happen, but then the engravings in the door lit up and it opened revealing sunlight. Beyond the door was an almost meadow like area. To think such a place could be atop a tree was…surreal. Still, they trudged along on weary legs until they found a small living area in the center.

"Ah, it is good to see you again," Tiki greeted them with a light smile, "And you brought new friends I see."

"Milady," Say'ri took a knee, "It is an honor."

"None of that now," Tiki pulled the raven-haired woman up, "Just call me Tiki."

"May I introduce Say'ri," Chrom stepped forward, "Leader of a resistance movement here in Valm."

"Ah, I see. Is that why you are here?"

"Yes," Say'ri bowed her head again, much to the manakete's slight irritation, though only Lucina could really tell, "I'm afraid they are unwilling to follow me alone. I had hoped that you would be able to unify us against Walhart."

"I see. I shall do what I can." She then turned her attention to Chrom, "I would join you, but after the war with Plegia, I resealed my powers. Fortunately, there is a place where I can restore them here in Valm. I can travel there alone and meet up with you at a later date."

"You can't!" Lucina suddenly exclaimed earning strange glances from everyone gathered, "It's too dangerous for you to go out into a warzone alone!" Robin's eyes suddenly widened ever so slightly.

Tiki stopped to look at the unfamiliar face for a few seconds. She seemed to be thinking quite hard about something before responding, "I have been around for some time. I assure you, I can handle myself."

Lucina seemed to shrink back like a scolded child as Chrom stepped forward, "Guess I should introduce you. This is Lucina. My daughter from the future."

Tiki looked at Chrom, "Are you certain?"

"Fairly. She has the brand and Falchion."

"I see," Tiki seemed to contemplate something, "So, I take it then that my feelings of Grima's influence were more than my imagination."

"Indeed," Lucina replied and went on to explain her dire future.

"I see. Wait here," She instructed before returning to her small abode. A few minutes later, she returned with a round gemstone in hand, "Take this. You will need to complete the Fire Emblem if you are to defeat Grima. I'm afraid I am uncertain as to where the others may be save that the founders of what eventually became Valm were entrusted with one long ago as a sign of friendship. What became of it, I do not know."

"Thank you," Chrom graciously took the stone, "We will not fail. Not this time."

Tiki nodded and sent the others on their way stating that she needed to prepare. She spared Lucina on last curious glance before retreating to her abode.

Robin's mind spent the trip down racing as he went over all the facts he had gained expecting his wild theory to be disproven. It was not. It was a seemingly ludicrous idea, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized something: it made more sense than it "should" have.

 **A/N: Okay, so most are probably focused on that ending, but how do you feel about Robin and Lucina's interactions so far?**

 **And, yes, I intentionally changed Gaius' nickname for Robin.**

 **Also, go team Morgan!**

 **Imagine if this and the last chapter had been the same? If you're a fan of the remaster, I am focusing on this story primarily, but if I get in a lull, I can do another of it.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Robin? Robin!"

The tactician looked up from managing his thoughts to see several expectant gazes directed at him. Right, he was supposed to be briefing them on the next stage of the war. Clearing his throat, he pushed his other thoughts aside for the time being.

"Thanks to the intel provided by Say'ri, we know that the Valmese army is divided into three segments. The north and south divisions are both large and well equipped, however, the third division serves as more of a logistics branch and is therefore much more vulnerable to attack.

"The problem is, the other two divisions would likely be hot on our tails if we took our complete force and headed in that direction. To that end, I recommend splitting our forces up and scattering them as diversionary forces while the Shepherds and a few divisions head for Fort Steiger where the enemy commander is stationed. Say'ri says she can get us in. So, we get in, take out their commander, disrupt what we can, and we get out. With their main logistics hub taken out, the rest of the army will suddenly find itself in a much more vulnerable position."

"It's certainly bold," Chrom commented, "But I'm not exactly comfortable splitting our army into small pieces."

"They are only to engage in hit and run as well as stealth attacks. They're just supposed to be noisier than us. Either way, we can split up and try and outmaneuver them, or we can stay together, get cornered, and die."

Robin's blunt words were enough to sell the prince and the khans. With their support, they began preparation. Robin would be quite busy for the remainder of the day. It gave him an escape from his previous thoughts though, so it was not entirely unwelcome.

* * *

Frederick busied himself preparing his mount. He would be leading the largest division in Robin's plan. It was a great responsibility, but the knight was never one to shy away from difficult tasks.

"How go the preparations?" Frederick did not look away from his task, but he knew who was there.

"I should be ready to leave by sundown if required."

"I should be going with you."

"I'm afraid Minerva would draw too much attention. We will, after all, need to disappear after our tasks are done."

"But I know the terrain. You don't."

"I will adapt. Any help you could provide would be appreciated though."

"Frederick," Cherche huffed and grabbed the knight by the shoulder and turned him around, "At least look at me! Are you not going to say anything about us?"

"And what would you have me say? I am about to ride into a dangerous mission."

"That is exactly _why_ I want you to say something!"

"To say anything now would not do either of us any good. Perhaps," The knight struggled with his words – emotion was not his strong suite – but he continued on, "If – when – I return; then perhaps we can talk."

"I'll hold you to it," Cherche answered fiercely.

"I know you will," Frederick managed a chuckle, "Walhart had best be careful lest he face your wrath." Frederick's face then went serious again, "I do have a request for while I am gone."

"Whatever you need."

"I would ask that you keep an eye on their highnesses." Cherche's eyes went wide at the request. She knew that he would not have trusted anyone else with that task. "I do not ask this lightly, but I ask that you treat them as if they were your lieges. Well…perhaps not _exactly_ the same as you would your lie."

"You have my word."

"Thank you," Frederick smiled genuinely, and for a moment, he let a sliver of his affection show in his eyes, but it was enough to reassure the wyvern rider. They would certainly have much to discuss _when_ he got back.

* * *

Stahl had also been assigned away from the Shepherds. He would be leading his squad to disrupt communications and generally be a nuisance. The point of his mission was never to engage a very strong force, but that did not mean the mission would be without danger. They would be riding into hostile territory with limited if any backup available, but while he was understandably nervous, he was also a little proud that he would be trusted with this mission. He vowed to do his best both to succeed and to come back to his beautiful wife whom he had already promised to return to.

He had just finished prepping his horse when he realized that he was not alone. He looked to see Severa standing at the entrance to the makeshift stable seemingly uncertain of herself. Both he and Cordelia had taken note of the interest the girl seemed to have in them.

"Don't just stand there," Stahl broke the ice, "You here to wish me luck?"

"Er, um, sure," Severa hesitantly approached, "Your mission is important after all. Wouldn't want you to…to mess it up." Severa cursed her inability to stay composed, but this was her father! She had always been able to count on him even if she felt she could not count on her mother, and now he was riding off on this mission. She hated it.

"Heh, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"W-what makes you think I care about you?"

"Well, it's only natural to be concerned about your aging father."

"W-what?" Severa's eyes widened. She had not…

"Sorry if I'm wrong, but you have taken quite the interest in me and Cordelia. Plus, you have her eyes. I'd recognize them anywhere."

Severa shuffled uncomfortably for a few seconds making Stahl worry that he had made a mistake before she dispelled those fears by wrapping him in a hug, "D-daddy!"

"Hey," He hugged her back, "Don't worry. Your old man's been through a few battles."

"You'd better be!" She pulled back, "We have a lot of time to make up for."

Stahl chuckled, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Robin stared at his maps, but his thoughts were not on them. No, they were on the princess across from him staring at her own set of maps. He told himself that he should let it go, but it kept nagging at him. What if he was right? Even if he was, was it really his place to push the matter?

"You seem distracted," Lucina commented from across the table. Robin looked up not expecting her to pick up on it. Perhaps he was slipping, but it provided an opportunity. In the end, his curiosity always had been one of his biggest weaknesses.

"I was just thinking," Robin braced himself, "About your mother."

"What about her?"

"Sumia's not your mother, is she?"

"W-what?" Lucina's face went pale, "What would even make you say that? Because we are not close you assume she is not my mother? Who else could it even be?"

Her reaction was good; it almost made him reconsider, but he pushed forward. Looking her in the eyes, he calmly replied, "Tiki."

Lucina's faux anger halted in its tracks. She looked at him with an eerie calm and her voice carried a similar feeling, "What makes you say that?"

"A number of factors. Like your extremely resilient skin for one, or the fact that you seem a bit more susceptible to the cold than most as well as your rather keen sense of smell. However, none of that was particularly telling, but then there was your duel with Chrom in Ferox. One flesh wound from Falchion put you out of commission. Now, I've seen you in action both in battle and training, and I don't believe for a second that you couldn't take a cut to the arm. Unless, of course, you were part manakete.

"As for Tiki in 0particular, you have been very protective of her when brought up."

"She is a valuable ally," Lucina rebutted.

"No," Robin shook his head never taking his eyes off the princess, "I've only seen you approach the level of ferocity you had at the Mila Tree once, and that was when you intervened to save Chrom."

"This is all circumstantial."

"You're right, but if you have nothing to hide, I simply ask that you pull your hair back."

"What?"

"Let me see your ears. If I'm wrong and they're human, I'll apologize, and we can put this uncomfortable business behind us."

Lucina looked at him hard. She was trapped. He was right. If she had nothing to hide, there was no reason not to grant his request. She could try and feign indignation, but she had clearly underestimated him already, she would not count on her acting skills to get past him.

So, she sighed and looked down, "You and your observations." She looked him in the eyes, "It's true. Tiki is my mother."

"Okay, so…how did that happen?" Robin really did not understand _how_ they could have ended up together. Tiki and Chrom seemed like a very unlikely couple.

Lucina looked him dead in the eyes, "You have to promise not to repeat what I say to anyone."

"I promise."

Lucina steadied herself. She was not entirely sure about this, but part of her did want to tell _someone_. Plus, she had already come this far. With that in mind, she began, "In my world, Sumia died. Father was not particularly keen on finding someone to replace her either. Eventually, Tiki stepped in and proposed a compromise. The people adored it, and a year later, I was born."

"Why though? Surely this is not the first time a prince has had trouble securing his bloodline."

"Mother told me that she believed Ylisse would need his leadership in the days to come. I believe she feared Grima's return as well. She sought to make sure he could focus as well as to make sure the exalted line continued should Grima return."

"I see," Robin still had questions, but before he could ask them, Lucina moved to excuse herself.

"If that will be all. I think I will retire for the evening." She turned and left in a hurry leaving Robin to ponder how he could have gone about that better. He really needed to work on reigning in his curiosity.

* * *

The following day, Lucina made a point to avoid the tactician. It was not until evening that he finally managed to get her alone.

"Lucina, might I have a word?"

Lucina reluctantly stopped and turned to face him, "What do you require?"

"I wanted to apologize if I came on too strong. I'm a fairly curious person. It's…a weakness of mine. So I'm sorry for putting you on the spot."

Lucina analyzed him for a few seconds before responding, "It's fine. You meant no harm. I can see that. Though I would appreciate discretion."

"Of course, of course," Robin nodded awkwardly and the two looked at each other for a few more seconds.

"You still have more questions, don't you?"

"Am I getting that easy to read?"

"You did say you are curious, and I did not give you a very in-depth account…I may also be getting better at reading you."

"Heh, well, you're right. I do have more questions."

"I will see if I can answer them," Lucina looked around, "But not here. Meet me in the strategy tent as if we were going over more plans."

"Okay," Robin nodded, and they went their separate ways for all of ten minutes before reconvening in the command tent. Robin felt a little scandalous meeting like this, but, then again, this was a somewhat scandalous topic.

"So, you had questions," Lucina asked in a soft tone so as to not be overheard.

"First of all, why did you save Sumia?" Lucina looked at him hard, "You said she died in your world, but she didn't here and I can only surmise that you saved her that night at the castle. My question is: why save the woman that held your father's heart?"

"What if it were an accident?" Lucina raised her brow.

"I considered that, but, then, why pick Sumia? Someone with so little combat experience. At the time I let your reasoning slide, but there were better options. Especially since you knew them potentially better than I did at that point. Why her?"

"Does anything get past you?"

"The identity of Brady's parents for one, but let's not get sidetracked."

"You are not wrong. I intentionally saved her life. As for why, I did it because my mother asked me to."

"What? Why would she do that?"

Lucina gave a melancholy smile in response, "Partially so that my father could be happy. You see, my parents never loved each other. It was an alliance – a friendship at best. My father treated her well, and he treated me with all the love he had, but it was not hard to see that he was rarely happy. Mother said the only time he seemed to be truly happy was around me.

"That night also had an adverse effect on him. Not only did he lose his older sister who had been like a mother to him, but the woman he loved died in his arms. You can imagine the effects; he was never quite the same again. I've been told that he was most like his old self around me, and I think that was partially my mother's hope. However, in the end, he was still a broken man tasked with saving the world.

"My mother – who survived up until we were leaving – took me aside and told me to save Sumia that night. For my father's sake. She told me what would likely happen, but she also explained that she wanted this. It was her last wish to me before pushing me into the portal and turning to face the horde that was closing in on us. It was the last time I saw my birth mother."

"So, you saved Chrom from falling into despair at no small price to yourself."

"It is a small price to save the world."

"So you say, but it cannot be easy," Robin could not help but admire her commitment.

"Thank you. Truth be told, it is…nice to have someone else know the truth, but enough of that. You have another question?"

"Oh, right. I was, uh, well, can you…you know…'rawr?'"

Lucina raised her brow, "I don't understand."

"Can you…turn into a dragon?"

Lucina turned away clutching her hands to her chest, "The answer to that is…somewhat complicated." She looked back to the tactician, "I could. Once. However, Grima could sense when I used my powers. Mother had warned me that using them might not be safe, but when a group that had gone out to find food had become surrounded I-I tried to save them. Grima sent more troops and even started heading that way personally. Not only did the entire team die, but I barely made it out with my life thanks to my mother. Our entire group ended up losing more as we tried to escape the Risen.

"I never transformed again. At my request, mother even put seals on my dragonstone to prevent me from doing so."

"Can these seals ever be broken?"

"In truth, I don't know. I tried, during the peacetime, but I could not do it. Mother said that if I was truly determined, that I could do it, but no matter how hard I try or focus, it simply will not work anymore."

"Well, maybe when we meet back up with this world's Tiki, she can help you with that."

"Thank you, but It's probably best not to spread this. I do not wish to make this situation even more complicated."

"It's your choice," Robin looked at the princess with his newfound respect for all she had been through, "You have my word that I won't reveal a word of this as well as my thanks for indulging my curiosity."

"I simply hope no one else discovers my secret."

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone else has."

"In any case, I think I'd better retire now. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Indeed," Robin agreed, "Good night."

"To you as well."

Robin stayed behind after she had left. Lucina had sacrificed seeing her own parents together so that they would not be forced into a loveless marriage. It was something he was unsure if he could do himself even not knowing his parents. He had a hard time not respecting her further after knowing what she was personally willing to give up, and it made him all the more determined to end this war and put a stop to any threat Grima posed.

With that in mind, Robin pulled out the maps. He had some planning to catch up on.

* * *

"Are you sure you are fit for this?" Lucina asked as she and Robin led the way for their group through the tunnels leading to Fort Steiger. She had noticed that he seemed a bit tired during the briefing, but he had been too busy for her to question him before they left. She did not find it ideal to do this with others present lest they lose confidence in their tactician's ability to lead, so she made sure to keep her voice low.

"I'll be fine," Robin knocked a cobweb down, "I just didn't get much sleep last night. Don't you worry though, it wouldn't be the first time I fought while tired."

"You should have gone to bed sooner," Lucina berated, "The plans would have still been there in the morning."

"I'll have you know I made some important adjustments last night as well as some contingencies in case Say'ri's information did not pan out." Robin did not like operating on her information, but it was really their best bet at getting inside the fort. His other plan involved more brute force. The fort was not as large as one might expect of a nation like Valm – likely because they did not build it – but it was important, and if the Valmese managed to send for help, they could easily find themselves in trouble.

Lucina simply huffed in reply. She would have to make sure he did not work himself to exhaustion later. For now, they were approaching their exit point. Robin held his hand up and the whole column stopped in their tracks.

With minimal communication, it was impossible to know if everyone was in position, but Robin trusted them to carry out his plan. With surgical precision, he led his troops out of their hiding places and quickly regrouped with Chrom's group doing the same. They took the room in a matter of minutes.

"Remember," Robin instructed Chrom, "Get in, take out Pheros, and get out."

"I got it," Chrom double checked the straps on his armor, "Don't you worry."

"Yes, yes, just make it quick."

"Got it," Chrom turned to his troops, "Alright, break's over. Let's go!"

With the others gone, there was little for Robin's group to do other than to make sure their escape route remained clear. A task that became a bit more complicated when they heard footsteps underneath.

"I thought you said the Valmese didn't know about these tunnels," Robin whispered to Say'ri.

"They shouldn't," She whispered back.

"Were you expecting company?"

"No," Say'ri unsheathed her blade. The Shepherds readied themselves as the floor tiles once again moved out of place, but the people that came up were not dressed like Valmese soldiers.

"Resistance cell reporting," The man at the front gave a sloppy salute. Robin narrowed his eyes on the man. He was trying to hide it, but he was incredibly nervous. It could have been battle jitters, but the way he was regarding the Shepherds made Robin suspicious.

"What are you doing here?" Say'ri approached, "I did not request support. I did not even tell you about this operation." This made Robin even more suspicious as he analyzed the newcomers. Especially the leader.

"When you asked about the tunnels, it was not hard to figure out what you were doing. We decided to lend you a hand."

"He's lying." Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" The man tried to say indignantly, but Robin could see the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Sir Robin," Say'ri addressed the tactician, "They may have been overzealous, but I do not think that–"

Robin did not let her finished and instead pushed her out of the way of an incoming blade. He took a flesh wound to the arm in the process but was otherwise fine. The assailant could not say the same as Lucina almost instinctively moved in for the kill upon seeing his treachery.

What happened next happened extremely quickly. The much better trained Shepherds had the resistance fighters at blade point within moments. A few put up a fight, but they were quickly struck down. However, more footsteps could be heard down below. More were coming.

"Seal the tunnels," Robin ordered, and the Shepherds immediately got to work moving whatever they could find over the exits. While they were busy doing that, Robin turned to Say'ri with a fire in his eyes.

"How did this happen?"

"I-I don't know. I knew that man. I _trusted_ him."

"It seems you need to work on who you put your trust in," Robin started toward the hall that Chrom and the others had gone down, "Odds are, the Valmese know we're here and will be here before long."

Lucina spared one last look at the clearly distraught woman before following Robin.

* * *

"This is bad," Chrom stated the obvious with a furrowed brow. Looking to his tactician for direction, he asked him what he thought they should do.

"Leave, clearly. And soon. The problem is that they're likely to be here within the hour judging by our fliers' report. The best thing I can say is to leave now before things get too out of control. Right now the tunnels are filled with mostly resistance soldiers, but the Valmese will likely move in when they get here. Best to leave while the resistance is low."

"But where do you suppose we go?" Flavia asked with her sword nonchalantly resting on her shoulder in an attempt to mask her unease. A task which she accomplished fairly well with only Basilio being harder to read.

"We can't count on meeting up with our other troops at the moment. If they knew about our coming here, it's possible the main armies are already headed this way. Fortunately, they may also have largely ignored the others. The problem is rendezvousing with them.

"For now, I recommend splitting up the leadership to reduce the chances of them capturing our entire command structure."

"Risky, but understandable," Basilio spoke with his commanding voice filling the room, "We can be ready to leave in less than half an hour."

"Alright," Robin nodded, "The Feroxi can take the north, and we'll take the south."

Flavia opened her mouth to speak, but Lucina beat her to it, "I would advise against this. I know that in my world, Basilio fell to Walhart. If you were to face him, then we would lose a valuable leader in our fight both against Valm and Grima."

"But I thought you said things were different this time around?" Robin looked to her, "Things may happen differently this time."

"Besides," Basilio chimed in, "I can simply avoid Walhart. Problem solved."

"But–"

"Look, I'm flattered by the concern, but I didn't get to where I am today by playing it safe."

"Don't worry," Chrom put a hand on Lucina's shoulder, "I trust Basilio to take care of himself."

Lucina still looked conflicted, but she nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Basilio managed what little he had to get ready when Robin approached.

"Mind if we speak…in private?"

Basilio raised his brow, but he consented nonetheless and the two walked off to a secluded area of the fortress.

"Here to try and talk me out of it, boy? Think I'll die out there too?"

"That depends on how you conduct yourself."

"I have no intentions to die out there."

Robin lowered his voice, "About that…."

 **A/N: Whew. Still not too happy about how Robin goes about confronting her, but oh well. So there you have it. My answer to how in the world Chrom and Tiki ended up together despite little to no chemistry between the two.**

 **This chapter also ended up longer than I initially expected. Guess these long chapters may persist for a bit.**

 **On a FEH note, this banner has been very nice to me. Using only free pulls I've managed to get both Idunn and Lugh. Not bad.**


	15. Chapter 15

Morale was low. It did not take a genius with Robin's levels of perception to realize that. They had escaped from Steiger two days ago, but they had yet to regroup with their main forces and spent their time dodging the Valmese. Any news they had heard about their main forces was hardly credible, but it was far from pleasant news. It ranged from rumors of massacres to tales of turncoats. It did not do wonders for their already dwindling morale.

They were currently moving toward a more secluded part of the continent on the advice of Cherche. Robin tended to take her at her word when it came to sneaking around Valm since she had survived for years doing just that. Granted, she was alone, but she spent much of that time watching and learning making her intel quite valuable.

However, their wyvern knight did not seem like her usual self the past few days. For one, she had been doting on Chrom and the other royals like Frederick. It was a bit odd, but he could not deny her usefulness while she did not get in their space like Frederick. She had also been more focused since the rumors had started coming in. It was a cold focus with a silent anger building underneath. Robin almost pitied the poor sap she unleashed it on, and just hoped it was not him.

It was early in the morning when a stranger broke their routine. By the looks of him, he was a simple villager, but he was clearly distraught. He claimed to be from a caretaker villager of the nearby Wyvern Valley. He claimed that they were under attack by marauders seeking to take the wyverns.

While Lissa tended to him, they attempted to determine what to do.

"We should help them," Cherche immediately replied.

Before Chrom could agree – like Robin knew he would – the tactician intervened, "We are on the run if you haven't forgotten. Time is of the essence. Not to mention our limited numbers."

"It's just some rogues," Cherche countered, "And imagine what they plan to do with these wyverns. Such as sell them to the Valmese."

"I agree," Chrom acted as Robin expected, "If we can help these people and keep the wyverns out of the hands of the Valmese, we should do it."

"Okay," Robin replied knowing that he was not going to win this, "I will go and scout this out to see if we could reasonably pull this off. Sound reasonable?"

"It does," Chrom agreed, "I expect you back within two hours."

"I suppose," Cherche relented.

"Alright," Robin sighed, "Two hours."

* * *

He had not been away for more than five minutes before he was joined by Lucina.

"It seemed like you were trying to leave without me."

Robin simply gave a half-hearted chortle of amusement out his nose. He did not know that when he approved her transfer that she would be taking her new role so seriously.

"It does seem odd to me. Why would our tactician go on a mission like this?" It was not the first time he had volunteered himself for seemingly minor missions. Though, he at least gave his reasoning back in Ferox.

"Who else would be able to make a cool-headed decision among the Shepherds?"

"Me?"

Robin paused for a moment, "I suppose so as long as Chrom wasn't involved." He then smirked a little, "But we are partners, aren't we? Can't let you run off on your own anymore than you can let me."

Lucina blushed a bit and did not say anything back. Despite the silence, Robin was glad that she was not angry with him. That thought actually bothered him more than he believed that it should have, but he had been so busy that there had not been much time to consider the implications of that fact. Not to mention that he did not want to consider it.

Once again, he ran out of time to think on it when they finally came upon the valley proper. It was quite the sight with its tall spires leading to plateaus with somewhat precarious rope bridges connecting them to each other and to the sides of the valley like a web of wood. However, it seemed exceptionally empty. No bandits, no villagers, and definitely no wyverns.

"Is it just me, or does this seem unnaturally still?" Lucina asked from their vantage point on a slight hill near the edge of the canyon.

"It's not just you. They could just be out of view because of the trees though," Robin rounded the top of the hill and slowly began his approach. Unfortunately, the trees ran up to the edge of the canyon. To get a better view, Robin cautiously stepped onto the creaky bridge. In the distance he could see a group of people and wyverns. Likely the ones he was looking for, but he could not get an accurate count from this distance or make out friend from foe.

He signaled for Lucina to stay while he inched across the unsteady bridge to get a closer look from the plateau. He was really lacking in cover – though his coat did somewhat blend in with the wood so long as he stayed low forcing him to practically crawl across the bridge, but if he could just get a little closer, he hoped that he could get a better idea of what they were up against. However, while he was focused on not being seen and numbering his foe, he failed to take into account the stability of the bridge. At least, until he heard a rope snap. He had enough time to look back, see the strained remaining ropes start to give way, and share a momentary glance at a shocked Lucina before the bridge gave way.

Fortunately, he had been hugging the bridge close enough that he managed to hold his grip as the bridge limply swung into the spire it was attached to. The noise was enough to alert the thugs to their presence as given away by the sounds of shouts and wyverns taking off. Robin quickly motioned for Lucina to leave which she did so reluctantly after looking at the oncoming forces and back at Robin's position thereby leaving the tactician on his own.

Taking in his surroundings, he did spot an outcropping nearby. Deciding that it was better than hanging there, he started swinging. After he had built up momentum, he let go and landed on the cliff. He quickly picked himself up. He did not want to be out in the open when the marauders started scouring the area.

Fortunately, he had landed on one of the larger spires with a cave hidden beneath some vines. Looking carefully would reveal that the spires and canyon walls were littered with caves which the wyverns made their home. Deciding to take his chances in the cave, he ventured inside.

Oddly enough, he saw that it was lit further down inside. Furrowing his brow, Robin readied his sword as he progressed further into the cave, and it was not long until he found himself at axe point.

"Who are you?"

Robin looked at the source of the gruff voice. His attire was a far cry from most bandits. He was dressed in all black armor – wyvern riding armor from what he could tell in the dim lighting, but the most bizarre element had to be his mask. He looked like something straight out of a children's tale.

"Robin. Care to explain why you have an axe to my throat? You don't seem like you're with the others outside."

"You know about them, but yet you ask why I would raise my weapon at you?"

"Do I look like your usual thug?"

The masked man did not reply immediately, "You know what, never mind."

Robin then made out a draconic form approaching from behind the masked man, "Uh, looks like we're not alone."

"Hmm?" The masked man looked behind him, "Minerva, I told you to stay behind."

"Minerva?" Robin raised his brow.

"What is it?" The masked man seemingly ignored the tactician. The wyvern made a low hiss, but the man in black seemed to understand it, "So, he is not one of the ones responsible for imprisoning your kin.

"Very well," The man lowered his axe and started back to head deeper into the cave, "You may wait out the situation if you wish. So long as you do not bring them here, I do not care."

"You're not going to do anything about it?"

"No," He did not turn his head back.

"What would Cherche think about you doing nothing?"

This time, the man stopped, "How do you know that name?"

"I'm the tactician of the Shepherds."

"Hmm."

"'Hmm?' That's all you have to say?"

"What should I say?"

"I don't know. _Something_! She's your mother!"

"How do you know that?"

"I've met Lucina and the others. With Minerva here, it isn't hard to figure out."

"Interesting. So why should this matter to me?"

"Why shouldn't it matter?"

"My mother is dead. Some phantom in this world means nothing to me."

"Lucina doesn't seem to feel that way."

"What do you know of Lucina?"

"I know that she would not let innocent people suffer if she could reasonably stop it."

"What would you have me do against so many?"

"The same thing I'm going to do. Buy time for Chrom to come swooping in with the Shepherds like I know he will as soon as Lucina gets back and tells him what happened."

"He would risk the safety of his soldiers for so few strangers?"

"I'm typically the voice of reason," He had considered that Lucina would have filled that role now and advise against a rescue, but he just had to hold out that Chrom would be his usual stubborn self. "I just need to buy time and keep the marauders around until the Shepherds can deal with them while making the caretakers valuable enough not to kill."

"And you would do this alone? Don't be ridiculous."

"I'll admit, it's not ideal, but I'm here now and I think they can be saved. I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it could work, but I could use some help."

"I will not commit myself to such a task. I only came here to let Minerva live a peaceful life for a few years. Something she can continue when they leave."

"Your parents would never sit idly by while there was work to do," Robin was taking a leap in regards to the identity of his father. Most of the armor was that of a wyvern rider, but parts were repurposed from Ylissean great knight armor judging from the hints of what could be Ylissean blue peeking through some of the scratches in the armor. It was a shaky basis, but it was fairly obvious those two had a thing for each other.

"Your point?"

"I believe we can save these people. Once they pass over, we just have to hold them off for no more than half an hour before reinforcements arrive. I can pick a few off while you draw some of their fliers away, and I'm willing to bet you and Minerva could out fly them any day of the week."

"Even if you speak the truth, what is the point? Everyone in this world is doomed anyway. Fate will not be swayed."

"Really? Because your colleagues don't seem so sure. _Lucina_ doesn't seem so sure. Don't you hold any fealty to your liege?"

"My 'liege' no longer has a throne. She is lord of nothing."

"Doesn't seem to stop Cherche."

"She eventually moved on."

"But I'm willing to bet that she never lost her will to go on. Even if she had no liege, she would keep going. Not hide in some cave waiting for the end! Are you really so eager for death?"

"What I want is meaningless. Death is on the horizon, and there is nothing we can do about it."

Robin practically growled in frustration, "Fine! Stay in here like a coward," Robin turned to leave, "I'm going to try and help those people, and then I'm going to stand against Grima."

"Then you will die."

"Then at least I'll die do something worthwhile."

* * *

Robin slowly ventured out onto another bridge which extended like a web throughout the valley. Fortunately, it seemed his pursuers had assumed that he had fallen to his demise. Not an outlandish theory. Had he not practically been hugging it, there was a decent chance that he would have been a crumpled heap at the bottom of the valley.

However, he could not quite forget his interaction with Cherche's son earlier. He was not normally one to get so heated, but such fatalism rubbed him the wrong way. He may have been one of the most realistic members of the Shepherds, but he never resigned himself to defeat. No matter how cold he may have appeared, he remained that way for others' benefit. He was just as devoted to their cause as any of the others, he just went about it with some logic.

To that end, he prepped his Archthunder tome. Tomes like Archthunder carried a distinct difference when it came to aiming compared to tomes like Arcfire or Thoron. With those, one simply pointed their hand and cast to aim. However, tomes like Arcthunder and Bolganone required more focus to aim. The direct aiming was generally easier, but those skilled enough could use the indirect aiming to great efficiency.

They also had a key advantage. Archtunder did not leave a very noticeable trail to trace back to the caster. The largest bolt came from the caster's direction, but so long as they were not very experienced or knowledgeable in magic as well as observant enough to catch it, it made the spell virtually impossible to track.

Using this perk, Robin knocked one of their wyverns out of the sky before slipping back into a cave. His attack had the intended impact of forcing the marauders to panic. Good. Now he needed to not die for half an hour.

* * *

Gerome sat atop Minerva watching events from a safe distance. The tactician was performing well he had to admit. It was while he was watching the conflict unfold that Minerva pointed him in the direction of a force of people moving toward the valley. The tactician had been right.

He looked back to the tactician's struggle wondering if he could hold out long enough. Then Minerva whined.

"You want to help him."

Minerva growled in response.

"Hmph. Very well," He grabbed a javelin from Minerva's side. With a kick to Minerva's side, they darted off to battle once again.

* * *

A rider swooped through the canyon in search of their attacker. He was actually fairly close to his location, not that he would ever know as a javelin pierced his shoulder and forced him from his mount.

Robin saw a rider dressed in black dart by and engage some of the fliers drawing them away. Robin smirked from his hiding spot. Perhaps he took more after his parents than Robin had thought.

After that, it did not take long for Chrom to show up and deal with the rest of the marauders. Though, it did take Robin a little time to get their attention for a pick up. However, once he finally met back up with them, he saw the masked man standing among them.

"And you say I'm reckless," Chrom folded his arms.

"Well, I figured you'd come here anyway; might as well do some good. Nice work dealing with the hostages by the way," Robin took note of the lack of villager bodies. It had been a gamble that they would not kill them off after he attacked, but brigands were not known for their compassion and judging from the villager they had met, they likely would have killed all the caretakers they got their hands on anyway.

"You can thank Lucina for that," Chrom gestured to his daughter who shied away from the praise, "It seems you trained her well."

"It would seem so," Robin grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherche approached the newcomer, "That is quite the wyvern you have there. She could even give Minerva a run for her money."

"I suppose," Was his bereft reply.

"She is Minerva, isn't she?" Cherche asked after a brief glance over the wyvern. She had seen better days, but it was definitely Minerva.

"…Yes."

"So…no words for your mother?"

"My mother is dead," He replied bluntly.

"Well," Cherche pressed on not letting him get to her, "Will you at least give me your name?"

"…Gerome."

"It's a nice name. What will you do now, Gerome?"

"I…I don't know. I only sought to let Minerva live a few more years in peace, but," He looked toward the wyvern who looked back at him fiercely, "I do not believe she is ready to stop fighting."

"It's hard to do when you have something to fight for."

"I had long thought I had nothing left to fight for. That it was all meaningless. To be honest, I'm still not sure if I do, but," This time he spied Lucina before looking back to Cherche, "I suppose I will heed Minerva's wishes. I will fight."

"And we'll win this time."

"We'll see," Gerome led Minerva away.

"You will," Cherche said quietly as he left. She then smiled as she admired his familiar chestnut hair, "My, he certainly has his father's stubbornness."

 **A/N: Next chapter should be a pretty important chapter, so look forward to that.**


	16. Chapter 16

Robin sighed as he threw the latest scouting reports onto his desk. They were running out of room to hide. A last stand would have been suicidal with their current numbers, but he had few options. He and Lucina had been toiling over this problem for days, but no solution had been forthcoming. They were simply outnumbered to such a laughable degree that there was little he could do. Well, except for completely scattering.

It was a last-ditch plan which essentially meant admitting defeat. Even if they could eventually get back to Ylisse, they would be ill prepared to defend it assuming it was even still there when they arrived. He was not ready to do that yet. No, only if it was the only option left would he resort to that.

He pushed away from his desk. He finally decided to take Lucina's advice to take a breather. On his way to the mess tent, he picked up on a conversation.

"Are you really planning a wedding at a time like this?" The voice belonged to Cherche.

"Yeah," Another voice belonging to Ricken replied, "Maribelle is insistent that we get married as soon as this war ends. She doesn't want to admit it, but I think she's excited. She insists on having a wedding befitting the greatest noble houses as part of her plan to restore my house. Honestly, I kind of wish we could have a more quaint wedding, but if it's what she wants, I'll do everything I can to give it to her."

"Aren't you a bit more worried about the war right now?"

"Not really. I mean, I am concerned, but I know Robin will find a way out of this. He always does."

Their conversation continued, but Robin did not stay to listen. How could he take a break when he had people depending on him? People with futures. Families. What was his health in the face of that?

* * *

Robin did not sleep that night. He worked himself to the bone, but he felt no closer to a solution. They just did not have the numbers to fight or a good avenue of escape. His best idea was to fortify a southern port and try and hold it long enough to send for their fleet and await rescue, but even that did not guarantee a favorable outcome. He would just have to hope things were going better up north.

He was about to resign to that fate when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Come in."

* * *

Lucina rose early as was normal. She had attempted to perform her morning drills, but she found herself distracted. Their current situation was dire, but the thoughts that ended up occupying her mind were largely to do with Robin.

This had become something of a common occurrence for her. Unfortunately, she was somewhat clueless as to why. A side effect of her upbringing, but regardless, her thoughts were often occupied with the handsome tactician. Right now, she was concerned with his poor treatment of his own health though. Yes, his work was important and their situation dire, but she did not like how he neglected himself even if it was a bit hypocritic coming from her. Though, she did admire his dedication.

She had found many things she admired about the man. She was not sure when, nor was she even fully aware of it herself, but she had started to cross the line of friendship and maybe even something more. Feelings the extent of which she had no intention of exploring or even acknowledging.

The princess suddenly stopped her swings. It was clear she was distracted. With that in mind, she set off to try and put her worries to rest. To that end, she departed for Robin's tent. She nodded to a few other early risers on her way and was soon at his tent only to discover no one within. With a huff of agitation – but not surprise – she made for the command tent.

As she approached, she saw a messenger leave. Odd. They had not received a messenger since Steiger. Perhaps Robin was going to try to send a message to the Khans? Putting the thought aside, Lucina entered the command tent. What she saw was not what she had expected.

Robin was fervently at work in a whirlwind of brown and white energy. He was so focused that he did not seem to notice her presence. Clearly, he was onto something.

"Robin," Lucina spoke cautiously in fear of breaking his concentration. He suddenly turned his head up to look at her, "What's going on?"

The tactician smirked, "I have a plan." He pulled a map over and pointed at a particular mountain, "This is where we'll make our stand. The Demon's Ingle."

"'Stand?' Robin, I thought we didn't have the forces for that. It'd be suicide."

Robin's smirk turned slightly predatory, "That's what they'll think too."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Robin?" Chrom looked at the smoldering crater with apprehension. He was no coward, but…this seemed a bit extreme. Even for him.

"Yes, the combination of the terrain and the local superstitions should stint their approach."

"If they're so superstitious, how do you even know they'll come?"

"They'll come," Say'ri answered.

"You seem pretty sure," Chrom noted.

"Yes, I know the enemy general well…he is my brother."

"Brother?" Chrom asked in surprise. Lucina likewise bore an expression of surprise.

"Yes," Say'ri admitted in shame, "Do not ask me why he fights for the Empire, but I assure you, he is no brother of mine anymore. Regardless, his pride will force his hand, he will come."

"You don't seem very surprised," Lucina whispered to Robin, "Did you know already?"

"No," He whispered back, "But it does answer some questions. Like Yen'fay's…questionable approach. I wonder…."

"What is it?"

"Never mind. Just an idea. I have no proof. Now, shall we inspect our battlefield?"

* * *

The inside of the caldera was quite inhospitable with hot ash flying about hindering visibility and requiring cloths to be worn around their mouths. There were three paths of varying stability through the center of the crater which meant they would need three teams with limited support between them. Still, it was much more preferable to facing the Valmese on relatively even footing.

"We'll need to make sure the mages are careful with their magic here," Robin pointed out a particularly unstable section of rock, "Wouldn't want to sink a third of our forces by accident." When he received no reply, he looked back at the princess, "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, my apologies. It's just…this place. It reminds me of…my world. Particularly when Ylisstol fell."

"Sorry," Robin had not considered that in his eagerness, "I wish you didn't have to fight, but we're shorthanded as it is and you're one of our best."

Lucina smiled back at him, and Robin felt his stomach twist a little at the sight, "It will be fine. I can keep any negative feelings in check."

"I wish you didn't have to," Robin did not mean to say that out loud.

"That is kind of you to say," Lucina's face felt warm, and not just because of the volcano, "But until this war is won and Grima is defeated, I shall give it my all."

"Then let's go win the peace you deserve," Robin looked at her with a fierce determination that was oddly foreign looking on his usually stoic face.

"Yes, for a better future."

* * *

"Well," Chrom looked at the encroaching army, "Here we are. Are the others in position?"

"They are," Sumia replied from atop her pegasus.

"Right then," Chrom lifted Falchion into the air, the light reflecting off of the legendary blade as a signal to friend and foe alike, "Today we change the course of this war!" Their forces charged into the ash cloud with a thunderous roar. The battle was beginning.

* * *

"Sir," A soldier saluted, "The Ylisseans have taken the field!"

"Hmm," Yen'fay grunted. It made no sense for them to attack. Even with this terrain, they were outnumbered four to one. Were the tales of their tactician really so exaggerated, or were they planning something. The tactician in him told the general not to attack, but he was quickly overruled by the prince and brother. They would attack. If the Ylisseans were the hope that he wished they were, then he would lose, but his land would finally be free.

"Men," Yen'fay lifted his own blade and held it forward, "Advance!" They obeyed without question. Today, he would test the mettle of these heroes to see if they had what it took to defeat Walhart and bring this Empire crashing down.

* * *

"Archers!" Robin yelled through the fabric covering his mouth while still achieving impressive volume, "Cover our lancers! We have to hold this line! Mages! Form up! Show them what an Ylissean mage can do!"

The mages shouted in response. They were doing well despite being limited to wind magic. The ambient heat was working to their advantage making the wind blades almost fiery at times. However, they were still being overwhelmed. The Valmese army was just too big.

"Any day now!" Robin said to himself as he fended off a Valmese myrmidon, "Of all the days to be late."

"Robin!" Lucina intercepted an enemy poleaxe and quickly dispatched the enemy. Robin nodded his thanks. She had allowed him to focus much more on the battle by protecting him from danger. They really made quite the team.

"Father!" The duo turned their attention to Owain kneeling over Lon'qu who had an arrow buried in his shoulder.

"Bah! It's just a flesh wound," The hardened warrior stood up and gave the boy a raised brow, "Father?"

"Er," Owain rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Surprise."

"Hmm, we have a lot to discuss," Lon'qu looked at his son hard, "After we survive this battle."

"Right!" Owain struck a pose, "Let's show them the mighty power of the legendary father and son duo!"

"Save the theatrics for another day," Lon'qu scolded.

"Sorry!" The blonde man squeaked.

Meanwhile, Robin saw that the battle was not going well for his group. Runners had reported that the other two were doing fine, but they were on the verge of being overrun. He was left with a last-ditch plan. One life for hundreds. It made sense.

Robin looked over their remaining mages, and to his dismay, he saw that the only mage that could pull off what he needed was Ricken.

"Ricken!" Robin called.

"Yes sir?" Ricken reported quickly. Robin looked him in his far too young eyes. The tactician's mind went back to the conversation he had overheard. This young man had prospects, he had potential, he had people waiting for him, people would miss him. He thought of the near blind faith the young man put in him and it felt like a dagger had gone through his heart, but there was no other way.

No, that was not quite true. There was one other way.

Robin had spent years making sure that he could make the hard call when it came, but now he was faced with such a call. It was not just a risky mission, it was literally ordering someone to their deaths. This was just such a call.

"I want you to help Lon'qu. We're pulling back."

"Alright," Ricken went to carry out his orders. Meanwhile Robin sighed.

"How can we retreat?" Lucina asked perplexed, "The Valmese will simply follow us."

"No, they won't," Robin refused to look her in the eyes, "I'll make sure of it."

"What do you–" Lucina froze when she realized what he meant before an indignant fire took hold in her eyes, "You can't be serious!"

"It's the only way to make sure we won't be followed. One life for hundreds. It makes cold, logical sense."

"But not your life!" Lucina countered, "You are far too important to this war effort!"

"The plans are laid. The hard part will soon be over," Robin replied like a man resigned to his fate. "Now, you'd best get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you to die!" Lucina did not care who heard them, or that they were in the middle of a warzone.

"This is not open for debate," Robin rounded and finally looked at her with hard eyes. The anger in Lucina's eyes almost made him flinch, but he held firm. "Now, I'm giving you an order!"

"And if I refuse?"

"Lon'qu!" Robin yelled without turning away. The man arrived posthaste, "Make sure Lucina goes with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. You drag her out if you have to, but she goes with you."

Lon'qu looked between the two before deciding that this was not something he wanted to delve deeper into, "As you wish."

Lucina gritted her teeth, but in the end, she knew she could not fend off the entire division on her own, "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry," Robin replied, "I guess I wasn't strong enough to make the hard call after all. Tell the others I said thanks for putting up with me. Goodbye, and…thank you. For everything. I really did enjoy our time together."

Lucina struggled to keep her composure, "As did I."

With a nod, Robin turned toward the pass as their troops evacuated. The Valmese would soon start their advance and then he would act. He knew it was not the logical choice, but odds were that they could manage just fine without him for the rest of this war. In a sense, Robin felt like a coward for doing this. As if he were shirking all responsibility for preventing Lucina's future, but it was what it was.

He stared down the horde of Valmese, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Lucina looked back as Robin waited for the Valmese while their division retreated. Her fists were clenched and her teeth ground against each other. She felt so helpless! If only there was something she could do. If only she could…. Her eyes closed in a moment of contemplation. She knew what she had to do.

In an instant, she turned back and ran toward Robin. Lon'qu and Owain shouted after her, but she was faster than them and headed straight for the enemy. However, as she ran, the stone in her Falchion started to glow. As she got closer to Robin, she jumped over a ledged in the rocky landscape. While in the air, she held her Falchion in front of her face. It was now or never.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and stared down the Valmese, "You will not stop me!"

* * *

Robin had almost finished charging his spell when a draconic roar filled his ears and the approaching Valmese stopped in terror. He looked behind him in time to see a cerulean dragon flying for the Valmese line with a vengeance. The Valmese quickly realized that this dragon was out for blood, their blood, and scrambled to escape her furry in a panic before she crushed their ranks. Literally in some cases.

"Lucina?" Robin asked in shock as she went about her rampage. Somehow, she seemed to have heard him and looked back as if to tell him to get to safety. Nodding, he agreed to do just that. She probably did not need his help right now anyway.

* * *

"What was that?" Chrom looked over to where he heard the sounds of a dragon. He was very much used to dragons at this point, but the problem was, their dragons were either with him or with the opposite group. A blue figure could be seen weaving in and out of the ash clouds. Whatever it was, it did not seem to like the Valmese.

To further add to the mystery, Lon'qu led almost the entire division back to the center. His brother-in-law also appeared wounded, but in typical fashion was refusing to let is show much.

"What's going on over there?"

"It's a long story," Lon'qu breathed through gritted teeth.

"Where did that dragon come from and is it on our side?"

"I would say so."

"Perhaps now is not the time," Owain stepped in to prevent an uncomfortable reveal at an inconvenient time.

"Where's Lucina and Robin?" Chrom looked over the influx of troops.

"I'm here," Robin replied as he ran up, "We can go over this later, but Lucina is fine." Chrom did not look completely convinced, "You're just going to have to trust me here."

Chrom hesitated, but in the end, he trusted his tactician, "Alright."

"So, where are we standing?"

Chrom opened his mouth and a trumpet followed by the loud roar of battle cries sounded. Both men looked each other in the eyes, "About time."

* * *

"S-sir!" The same solider from before approached, "Ylisseans! They're coming up on our rear."

Yen'fay raised his brow. How could a force this size have mobilized and taken them by surprise? The corner of his lips almost curled upwards. They had masked themselves. How? He was not sure, but it seemed it was time to make his move.

"I shall engage their leader in single combat. If I fall," The general handed a scroll to his second in command, "Execute this order."

"Sir!" The man saluted.

Without looking back, Yen'fay entered the caldera. The ash made the air nigh unbreathable, but his discipline allowed him to march forward paying the horrors of war little attention until he came to see his hope. A man with blue hair cutting a swath through his forces almost single handedly. He looked promising. Yen'fay pulled Amatsu from his belt. However, this prince still needed testing to see if he could do what Yen'fay could not.

"Ylissean!" Yen'fay yelled catching the prince's attention.

"I take it that you're Yen'fay," Chrom approached the swordmaster.

"I am, and I challenge you to single combat."

"I accept," Chrom answered without hesitation. The two stood firm on the volcanic rock. Two titans of men standing across from each other. "Before we begin, tell me. Why would you fight for the Empire?"

"My reasons are not for you to know."

"Your sister is a woman of honor. I suspect that you are as well. Why not join us?"

"It is not my place to defy the Empire. I lack the strength. Walhart is no ordinary man. If you cannot best me, then you stand no chance against him."

"Very well," Chrom assumed a ready stance, "I'll show you just how strong I am!"

Chrom made the first move and hit with incredible force. While most may have assumed that Chrom simply brute forced his way through battles, he was in fact a master swordsman. His strength was indeed impressive and allowed him to best most foes with ease, but when faced with a truly capable opponent, his skill finally had a chance to shine.

Yen'fay provided such a chance. Much like Chrom himself, he possessed impressive strength even if not on Chrom's level. He made up for it, however, with his incredible speed. The two clashed repeatedly with neither gaining a clear advantage.

"You'll need to do better than that if you wish to defeat Walhart."

Chrom snarled in response and pushed Yen'fay's blade back with a burst of strength. With a battle cry, Chrom went on the offensive pushing Yen'fay back further and further until Yen'fay found himself backed up the edge of the rock footing facing a fiery demise.

"Submit!" Chrom snarled.

"Heh," The general smirked in amusement, "Still you offer mercy? You are indeed something different. So much strength and yet you do not abuse it. Perhaps you may yet conquer the Conqueror."

"Then help me do it!"

Yen'fay shook his head, "No. I have given up my honor. According to my land's customs, I should die for that. I have lived with this disgrace long enough. End me, and my men will stand down."

"I am not an executioner. I will not strike down a man who has given up. If you're so eager for a punishment, you can be tried for your crimes."

"I would not make my sister do that. I may not have any honor left, but I do have my love. For family and country. So I ask you, Prince of Ylisse, free my people, and all people of Valm."

"You have my word. We can do it together!"

Yen'fay offered a genuine smile, "No, my time is done." Casting his bade down, he leaned back into the magma.

"No!" Chrom reached out but it was too late. Yen'fay was gone and the Valmese trumpets sounded his defeat.

* * *

Chrom pulled himself up the opposite side of the caldera they had started from. From the peak, he could see the surrendered Valmese forces. Somehow, they had done it. Yet the victory did not quite sit well with the prince and the sword he carried felt particularly heavy.

He feebly returned Sumia's relieved smile. He was glad to see she was safe. He also gave Frederick a passing nod of thanks and appreciation before turning his solemn attention his fellow noble.

"Yen'fay is dead," She said matter-of-factly.

"He is," Chrom replied and held up his blade, "I think this is yours now."

"Amatsu," She stared at the golden edge, "The blade of the Chon'sin royal family."

"From the way he talked, I don't think he was loyal to the Empire," Chrom spoke slowly, "I think he was waiting for someone who could defeat Walhart. If only his honor had not demanded his life."

"You mean his pride," Say'ri looked the prince in the eyes, "He was always a proud man. Seeing the way his troops surrendered, it may be he was yet on our side, but I cannot forgive the things he did. Not yet at any rate."

"I understand, but, please, do not be so hard on him. It could not have been easy on him either."

"Thank you, prince Chrom," She almost inaudibly sniffled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

"Of course," Chrom nodded and she went on her way. Once she was gone, Chrom turned to his tactician, "Now, where is my daughter, and who was that dragon?"

Robin visibly swallowed and put his hand through his hair under Chrom's hard gaze. Oh boy.

 **A/N: Okay, so for anyone wondering why Robin was so confident they would make it without him, that should be explained in the next chapter or two. Also, as for how Lucina could hold off so many troops on her own despite being only half manakete, well, she is of Tiki's line and Tiki is supposedly quite strong. Plus there's the exalted blood mixed in there too, and, well, she was angry.**

 **Next chapter should also have at least one rather important event.**

 **And in FEH, I managed to get a +Atk Spring Lucina.**


	17. Chapter 17

Robin stared blankly at the ground from atop a crate. The battle had gone on for hours and it was well into the night now. The battle itself had gone better than Robin could have expected. After Yen'fay's defeat, his troops almost unanimously surrendered. Most of those that remained realized they were outmatched and surrendered themselves leaving only a small group of the most fanatical to be dealt with.

Thanks to Frederick's leadership, they had managed to preserve the bulk of their forces. They had been fortunate enough to capture a high-level official with the information they needed not only to evade detection, but also to lead an impressive misdirection campaign.

That was not the only boon to their numbers either. Yen'fay had made it clear that the army of Chon'sin was to follow Say'ri now. In addition, he had filled his ranks with others dissatisfied with the regime for one reason or another and had given orders that they join with the Ylisseans if he was defeated.

Now they were leading a coalition of forces from many Valmese nations – each one with their own bone to pick with Walhart. Now, most of these countries had lost to Walhart once already – assuming they had fought at all, but Valm's own policies had made sure these forces were now better trained and equipped. Hence the problem with filling one's ranks with people that despised who they were fighting for.

They had not yet heard back from the Feroxi or even all of their own forces, but there was the hope that they had met up with the new resistance up north. Yes, Tiki had kept her end of the plan and had stirred up a significant amount of trouble up north which had helped divert Walhart's back toward the capital. He was quickly losing control of the situation.

So then, things really seemed to be going his way. So then, why was Robin not happy or celebrating? Well, two reasons really. The first being that he was going through something of a crisis of ideology.

He had spent most of his recollected memory distancing himself from others so that he could make "the hard call," but when the time came, he still could not do it. He was not even close to Ricken, but he still could not order someone to their death. Was Chrom really right about all this bond stuff? Robin had found him rather reckless, though he could not deny the effects on morale. Robin hated admitting Chrom was right.

The other issue was Lucina. He had little choice. There were too many witnesses; someone would have talked. So, he spilled the beans. Right now, Lucina, Chrom, and Sumia were in the royals' tent discussing the situation. They had been in there for a long time, and Robin was worried. Robin was also rattled enough at the moment to not really care that he was very, very concerned about Lucina. He knew what it meant on some level, but now was not to time to address that.

The rustling of fabric alerted him that the meeting was over. Looking over, he finally saw Lucina exit. Robin moved from his spot and made his approach. He noted that her ears were free for the world to see.

"Lucina, how did it go?"

"It was uncomfortable, but I explained the situation. They seemed understanding enough."

"I'm sorry for outing you. There were just too many witnesses, and–" Robin was taken off guard by her gentle smile. It was certainly not the reaction he had expected.

"It's okay. Truth be told, I actually feel somewhat…relieved now. I realize this may yet have complications to deal with, but I am finally free from my secret."

"That's one way of looking at it I suppose," He had not taken her for an optimist, but he had something more pressing on his mind. "Also, I wanted to…thank you. For saving me that is. You, um, risked a lot to do that and…thanks. I'm just sorry I forced your hand like that."

"I would do it again," Lucina answered without thinking, "Just…please do not put yourself in such a situation again, or I may have end you myself."

"Noted," Robin stood at attention unsure just how much of that statement had been serious. "Just know that…that I do not take what you did lightly."

"Robin, really, you do not have to keep thanking me," Lucina's cheeks flushed a little, "You lived. That's enough. Just…never do it again."

"Er," Robin's cheeks likewise changed color, "Alright."

Lucina quickly nodded and left to escape the awkward situation. Robin watched her leave with an intense longing. He would have loved nothing more to follow her, embrace her, and just enjoy her presence, but….

Robin sighed and turned the other way heading for his own tent.

* * *

The next day passed with little event. He and Lucina did not speak much due to the awkward tension between the two. It was fairly clear how they felt – at least to Robin, but neither really knew what to do about it. Just over a day earlier, Robin would have summarily dismissed the idea…but now he was not sure.

Robin watched as the Shepherds gathered around various campfires when they stopped for the night. It had been a while since they had actually lit campfires, but with Walhart in retreat, Robin signed off on them. He watched various families interacting.

Miriel and Laurent sat around chatting about some new research project. Owain was up to his old theatrics with Lissa cheering him on and Lon'qu looking rather annoyed – though there was a slight upward turn of his lips. Nah was busy trying to get Nowi to calm down while Yarne was trying to convince Panne to let him sleep in a tent for the night. Frederick and Cherche were enjoying their reunion though Gerome was nowhere to be seen.

Severa and Cordelia sat in uncomfortable silence. Their uneasy relationship had been somewhat mended by mutual concern over Stahl whose squad had been one of the ones not to return with Frederick. Robin could not help but feel a pang of guilt looking at the two.

Looking over all the families, Robin felt a longing he had not felt before. No, he had felt it, he had just suppressed it. He was tired of fighting. He had spent so much of his life trying to protect others and their families, he wanted a family of his own.

Flashes of smiling blue haired children running up to their mother who was also smiling and picked them up before walking over to him ran through his mind briefly. He shook his head. Those were some dangerous fantasies.

He left to return to his tent. Perhaps…perhaps he might yet dream.

* * *

Lucina sipped her tea looking over some maps idly. Robin had gone ahead and written up the next day's marching orders without her. He had left a note for her saying that it was so mundane that she did not need to bother, but she could not help but feel that he was avoiding her.

After their exchange the night before, she could understand why. She either was unsure or unwilling to acknowledge the exact feelings she had, but she knew that he was very important to her. Incredibly so. She just wished she had someone to discuss these matters with.

"Um, Lucina?" The princess looked up to see Sumia standing uncertainly in the entrance to the tent.

"Yes?" Lucina asked cautiously. Sumia had been very quiet during her explanation the night before. Lucina was not entirely certain where the two stood.

"I…I didn't say much before. It was a lot to take in, but…" Sumia worked up her courage, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes. You…gave up your mother being with your father. That couldn't have been easy, and on top of that, you outright saved my life. You may not be my daughter, but I would still like it if we could be friends."

"Friends?" Lucina repeated in surprise. She had not been expecting that.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Sumia quickly replied, "But, please think about it. I at least want you to know I hold no ill will toward you. Well, sorry for bothering you," Sumia turned to leave.

"Sumia, wait," Lucina hesitated after the other woman turned around, "There is…one matter that might…benefit from some expertise."

"Oh?"

* * *

Gerome was being his usual brooding self looking out through the forest. It was not particularly enthralling, but he felt that keeping watch was a more useful way to spend his time than fraternizing.

"Anything to report?" Frederick walked up and stood behind him with his hands behind his back.

"No," Gerome replied curtly and the two stood on in silence for several minutes.

"Gerome," Frederick sighed, "Will you not come to camp?"

"I am keeping watch."

"You are not scheduled for such duty."

"It is the best use of my time."

"Cherche would like to speak with you. As would I."

"I have no desire to spend time with phantoms."

"Then how about with colleagues?" Frederick raised a sidelong brow. "You do not have to consider us as family, but we are fighting this war together. Perhaps it would be better if we knew who we were fighting with."

"Do you really think that matters?"

"I held my doubts at first. Even after years of being assigned to lord Chrom, but that changed during the last war. I saw the way he held the Shepherds together and how much those bonds urged him to push onward. I, myself, soon found myself believing, albeit not as strongly, that camaraderie was quite important."

"Hmm, perhaps…Minerva would like something to eat."

Frederick's stern lips curled upward in a smile, "Then let us secure something posthaste. We certainly don't need a hungry Minerva."

* * *

Lucina sat in shock as Sumia just grinned at her. She had a hard time wrapping her head around what the other woman had just said. "Love?" Yes, she found him attractive with every one of the rare instances she saw him without his coat permanently etched into her mind, yes she admired his skill and determination to help as many as he could. Yes, she was impressed by his martial prowess and ability to balance swordplay and magic wonderfully. Yes, she loved how he was willing to take the time to explain little social norms or jokes to her. Yes, she enjoyed when she actually got one of his jokes. Yes, his smile made her stomach twist a little. Yes, she loved even his somewhat musty smell.

Okay, maybe love was not so farfetched.

Still, it just felt a little wrong, but also so very right.

"Mmmhmm," Sumia nodded giddily, "I mean, you would be the final say, but it sounds that way to me. Really, you could do much worse."

"I…I don't know what to say? What should I do?"

"That, is for you to decide. Personally, I say go for it. He's quite the catch after all, and I think he feels similarly."

"You do?" Did he? Were the signs all there? Could they…?

"But what about…you know, he's…you know."

"You mean he's a handsome young man around your age who you care about deeply? Yes, I do know."

"I…I think I need to think on this."

"Suit yourself."

Lucina then excused herself hastily. Love? Could they really…?

* * *

The next day's march started out rather uneventfully. During the trip, Robin and Lucina kept stealing glances at each other like lovestruck teens but did not say much. Lucina was processing the fact that she had fallen for the tactician while he was coping with his feelings for the princess as well as his failed ideology.

"Milord," Robin and Lucina both directed their attention to Frederick who had addressed Chrom, "I have received reports of a small group of Risen to the northeast."

"Risen!" Lucina exclaimed, "Here?"

"I'm afraid so, milady," Frederick turned back to Chrom, "There do not seem to be more than two dozen, and what's more, they seem to be chasing a lone person."

"Could be survivor of a raid," Chrom thought for little more than a moment, "We need to help them and take care of these Risen."

"We shouldn't need more than the Shepherds to deal with these numbers," Robin answered going full tactician.

"Right," Chrom nodded, "Let's ride!"

* * *

As Robin predicted, the Risen were no match for the Shepherds. Robin, and by extension Lucina, stayed with the others to coordinate their efforts while Chrom and Sumia went to secure the straggler.

"Hrrah!" Chrom cleaved a Risen in twain with a single cut and began to cut a swath around the survivor. Looking back, Chrom noticed that the Risen seemed to be actively ignoring anyone that was not in their way. They seemed to be specifically chasing this person. Fortunately, this anomaly made it fairly easy to cut them down.

"You al…right?" When Chrom turned around, he saw that the stranger was still running away.

"I got it!" Sumia yelled and flew in pursuit. She quickly overtook the stranger and landed in front of the cloaked individual, "Easy there." Sumia held up her hands, "We're here to help."

"She's right," Chrom walked up with his weapon sheathed, "We just want to make sure you're okay. The survivor turned around to look at him uneasily and Chrom finally got a good look at her. Her hair was what caught his attention first. It was mostly blue, not unlike his own, but it tapered off to green at the tips.

The plain cloak suggested that the girl was a simple villager, but the sword at her hip looked by no means cheap. She also seemed oddly fascinated by Falchion.

"I'm Chrom," The prince replied with a hand on his chest. She shifted her attention from his weapon to his face. Her eyes were almost prismatic and seemed to almost change colors from purple to brown to blue depending on the light and angle, "What's your name?"

She hesitated for a moment, "I'm Morgan."

 **A/N: Now, normally I'm not a fan of frosted tips, but I'll make an exception here.**

 **Please excuse this one being on the shorter side (I love that over 2K words is the shorter side lately), but, hey, Morgan! And, yes, she is not wearing the tactician coat.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Looks like that's all of them," Robin surveyed their surroundings, "And it looks like Chrom and Sumia were able to get to the straggler."

"Why would there be Risen here?" Lucina asked very much disturbed by their presence here.

"That I don't know. It's possible this is an isolated incident. Perhaps our witness can tell us more."

Lucina nodded and the two stood in silence again. Lucina wanted to say something, but she did not feel like she had the right to show initiative in this matter. After all, she was interloper. She had mostly given up on non-interference, but this was a whole other level. This was a potential relationship.

Robin, however, had already grown tired of this awkward silence. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth.

"Father?!"

Robin turned around just in time to be smothered in a loving hug by a strange young woman. He looked to Lucina to see that she had already drawn her blade. Robin signaled her to stand down before prying the girl off of him.

He immediately got the impression that this was no ordinary girl. Her hair was certainly not normal, and her eyes had an almost magic quality in the way they seemingly shifted color. Said eyes were looking up at him in a mix of relief, concern, and happiness.

"I was so scared when those…things came after me! I didn't know where I was or what to do. I didn't see you anywhere. I was so confused!" She smiled, "But now you're here!"

"Yes, I am," Robin replied calmly, "And this may seem a bit odd, but…I don't know who you are."

"What?" The look on her face was crushing and almost made Robin want to hug her, "B-but I'm your daughter!"

"Impossible," Lucina crossed her arms, "I've never seen you before."

"But I am!" Morgan cried in desperation.

"Then how did you come here?" Lucina crossed her arms and Robin looked at her. She was being exceptionally harsh.

"I…don't know. I can't remember much of anything," The girl looked down in shame.

"Let's slow down, Lucina," Chrom caught up to them, "It's not the first outlandish story we've heard."

"Hmph," Lucina eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Go on," Chrom gave a reassuring smile, "Why don't you tell us everything you remember?"

"I don't remember much outside of father," Morgan admitted, "I remember that he was training me to be a tactician, but I don't remember much else. Not even our home."

"What of your mother?" Lucina asked coolly.

"I…can't say. I'm sorry, but I don't remember much. All I know is father loved her very much." Lucina swallowed hard at that but remained quiet.

"I don't think she's lying," Chrom declared.

"What?" Lucina was clearly not convinced, "I've never seen this girl before in my life! How could she have even gotten here?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we should exclude the possibility. Don't worry," Chrom could almost _feel_ Lucina's glare, "We'll keep an eye on her."

Lucina did not reply, but she was clearly against this decision.

"So, I can stay?" Morgan spoke uncertainly.

"Well, like I said, we'll keep an eye out to make sure you're not trying to kill anyone, but, yeah, you can stay." Chrom was smiling. Really, he did not think such a young girl would pose much of a threat unless she was some kind of manakete, and it was not like Robin to let his guard down.

"Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise!" Chrom chuckled at her eagerness. Really, he quite liked the girl. Something about this kid just seemed so grand.

"So…what next?" Morgan looked to her father.

"Well, first things first, I wouldn't mind knowing your name."

"Oh, right, guess I got a little excited," Morgan grinned sheepishly, but Lucina was clearly still not impressed, "My name's Morgan."

"Morgan, huh," Robin thought it over before smiling, "I like it."

"I would hope so," Morgan giggled.

"Alright, Morgan, let's go get you settled. We won't be making camp for several hours yet, but we might as well stop by the supply convoy and get you sorted out."

"Okay," Morgan nodded and followed after Robin. All the while, Lucina was scowling at the girl.

"Hey now," Chrom put a hand on her shoulder, "Give her a chance. I believed both you and Robin and it's worked out so far."

"Robin did not claim to be from another world, and I gave proof," Lucina replied angrily.

"Why are you being so hostile? We'll keep an eye on her, and I really doubt she'd be much of a threat in combat. Not to mention Robin would be the last person to be caught unaware. I'd say the threat is minimal."

"Perhaps," Lucina sighed. She knew why she had flown off the handle. Because the idea that Robin had a child she did not know about meant that said child had a mother. Entering into a relationship with him was one thing, but if he was to find love at a later date, it gave her cause to pause. Her concerns may have been valid, but this made it affect her more personally than it normally would have.

However, that was not to say her concerns were tactically unsound either. Somehow, this girl claimed to be his daughter. If true, it meant she somehow found her way here through separate means as her and her group. That frightened her.

In addition, something felt off about that girl. She was not sure what, but her heightened senses were quite aware that there was more to her than met the eye. If only she were as sensitive to these things as her mother.

"Maybe I was too harsh, but I still do not feel comfortable about her presence."

"That's fair. Just, try to get to know her before passing judgment, okay?"

"Yes, father," Chrom seemed satisfied with the answer and walked off while Lucina carefully eyed the retreating pair. Robin's…daughter. If that was true, just who was the mother? Lucina felt a pang of longing at the thought that, maybe, it was her before shaking her head. She did not know how that could be possible.

Then again, she did not know how any of this could be possible.

* * *

"There's a tent, cot, and blanket," Robin looked over the bundle he had assembled, "That should cover the basics."

"Thanks!" Morgan replied with her excessive perkiness. She was certainly excitable.

"Though, as part of our conditions, I'm going to need your sword."

"Oh, right," Morgan unhooked the sword from her belt and somewhat hesitantly handed it over to her father.

Robin looked at the blade. He pulled it a little way from its scabbard and looked at the blade. While the handle was a royal blue with some gold inlays, the blade was almost snow white. This was by no means a cheap weapon. Quite the contrary, it probably cost more than most higher-grade weapons. Even more odd was that Robin could make out the residual traces of an enchantment. Not a weak one either. Whoever had done this was an expert even if he did not have the slightest idea what it did, but it did not feel like dark magic.

"This is quite the blade," Robin admired just how balanced this sword was.

"Thanks. Not sure where it came from, but I have a feeling it's important."

"Well, I'll be sure to take good care of it. Okay?"

"Alright," Morgan gave a polite nod. Robin had been subtly analyzing this girl, and he could definitely make out a tendency or two from him. However, not everything was from him. For one, despite her carefree nature, she was still rather proper in her gait. She probably did not even realize it.

"Father," She started sheepishly, "Do you…believe me?"

It was a hard question. The hard truth would have been no given what he knew, but…he was not ready to dismiss these claims. At the same time, he very much valued Lucina's opinion and she was dead set against the girl.

There also seemed to be more to her than met the eyes. Much like her cloak which appeared rather plain at first glance, but it was far from cheap. Rather, it was designed to _look_ cheap. It was actually made of fine materials without any ornamental additions making it appear unassuming, and he could feel a similar enchantment on the coat as to what was on her sword.

He did not know if these secrets were malicious, but there was certainly more to this girl than a random fangirl. Perhaps even more than an assassin.

"Not yet," Robin answered truthfully, and she looked correspondingly disappointed, "But I haven't discounted your story yet. You just have to understand that as we understand this, your story seems, well, impossible. The mere fact that Lucina doesn't know you is…odd to say the least." Though Robin did not think it impossible that he would have hidden a family away from public life. However, Robin did not like the idea of a family not with Lucina.

"'Lucina?' You mean that lady from earlier?"

"Yeah," Robin rubbed the back of his neck not really wanting to tell Morgan that he was madly in love with the woman who had been so harsh with her, "She's Chrom's daughter from another world as well. So you can see how her not knowing you is a problem."

"What if we're from different worlds?"

Robin opened his mouth but did not speak. He…had not considered that actually. He supposed there was no rule that she and Lucina had to be from the same world. In truth, he quite liked that theory.

Robin in turned smiled and ruffled her hair, "Maybe you're on to something, kiddo."

Morgan beamed at him in delight.

* * *

Lucina tirelessly swung at the training dummy she had set up almost immediately after they had stopped marching for the day. She needed to blow off some steam. She was still utterly confused, and that was not a feeling she enjoyed.

It did not help that Robin had not spoken to her since the battle spending the day with this Morgan character. She liked to think she was solely concerned with the safety of Robin and the Shepherds, but part of her was just irritated with being seemingly cast aside for such outlandish claims in addition to her other personal grievance. However, she was also very frustrated that this stranger was being so easily welcomed in despite very possibly being a traitor.

"Lucina," Robin walked over. Alone. "There you are." He looked over at the mutilated dummy, "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Lucina blushed a little in embarrassment, "No, what did you require?"

"I've spent the past few hours with Miriel and Laurent discussing a new theory."

Lucina perked her brow up, "And what would that be?"

"What if Morgan came from another world? One different from the one you and the others came from."

"I…do not suppose that is entirely impossible, but what would that mean? Is she from another future?"

"I'm not sure, but if she is, maybe that's a good sign. A sign that we changed things."

"Perhaps, but that still begs the question as to why she came here in that case, and I am not so ready to believe her without proof."

"I don't know, she knows a lot about me, and I haven't noticed any signs of deception from her."

That was a powerful point in her favor, Lucina would admit. They had yet to find someone who could pull one over on Robin, and not for a lack of trying in some cases. Some had made games out of trying to get the better of him. So far, none had succeeded in that endeavor.

"Perhaps…I should spend some time with her myself," Lucina relented. She had to admit, this new theory could be nice if true. Maybe it was still possible…. Lucina shook her head of those thoughts quickly. Now was not the time.

"I think that's a good idea. She's setting up her tent now. Maybe you could lend her a hand."

"I suppose I'll do that."

As Lucina walked away, Robin considered what he had intended to say earlier, but he decided that was probably not a good idea for now. He hoped…one day.

* * *

Lucina arrived to where Morgan was supposed to be setting up her tent, but she did not see the girl. Instead, she saw a wad of fabric moving in a vaguely human shape.

"Um, Morgan?"

"Ack!" Morgan squeaked before the entire bundle came crashing down. A few moments later, more movement could be seen as she crawled to the edge of the mess. Poking her head out, she looked up at Lucina.

"Uh, hi. What brings you by?"

"I came to offer my help with your tent," She looked around at the disaster, "It appears you could use it."

"If you don't mind," Morgan pulled herself all the way out of the mess and rose to her feet. She dusted herself off, and then curtsied with a surprising show of etiquette, "Thank you, your highness." Morgan really wanted to get on her good side.

"Er, just Lucina is fine."

"Okay, so where should we start?"

"Let me check the spikes first." Lucina walked around making sure the spikes were firm enough.

"So," Morgan started as she followed Lucina around the tent, "What made you decide to come help me?"

Lucina looked up before resuming her work, "Robin spoke with me about your new theory."

"Is that really the only reason?"

"…No. He also spoke as to how he did not think you were lying."

"Wow. Father explained what's been going on with you and the others, and, I got to admit that my story is _extremely_ fishy. You must trust my father a lot for him to be able to convince you to give me a chance."

"I do," Lucina blushed slightly, "But for good reason in this case. Simply put, he is an incredibly hard man to deceive. If he believes you are telling the truth, there is a decent chance that at the very least you believe what you say."

"I do," Morgan nodded in simple affirmation, "But I still understand your misgivings. I'll do my best to prove that I have no bad intentions!"

Lucina could not help but be somewhat impressed by her energy, "Well, you can start by helping get the main pole situated properly."

* * *

"Phew," Morgan sat on a nearby crate. She looked over at her tent, "That was harder than I had expected."

"You learn well," Lucina commented. She then remembered something, "You had a sword when you joined us, did you not?"

"Yeah, but I turned it in to father. He should have it."

"Have you practiced your swordplay yet?"

"No…" Morgan replied slowly, "Not since I joined anyway."

"So you have no idea what you can do?"

"I…guess not."

"Then we must test your prowess with a blade."

"But I'm tired!" Morgan whined.

"Nonsense, we should learn your abilities sooner rather than later."

"Ugh," Morgan groaned as Lucina dragger her away.

* * *

"Now, prepare yourself," Lucina ordered as she brandished her practice blade.

Morgan did as commanded albeit less than enthusiastically with a sloppy stance. She quickly lunged at the princess, but Lucina was able to easily sidestep the attack.

"Come now. Actually try."

"Fine," Morgan groaned and righted her posture somewhat. Lucina almost gasped at what she saw. It distracted her so much that she almost let herself get hit only bringing up her blade after it was too late to get out of the way.

With a grunt, she caught Morgan's blade with her own. Morgan hit with surprising force despite her small size. Lucina was still able to push her off, but it was not without some effort. Reigning in her surprise, Lucina got back into form.

As they continued, Lucina got the idea that Morgan was quite capable. More than that, her style was eerily similar to her own. Not an exact copy, but close enough to be strange. Lucina, however, still proved to be the better of the two.

"You fared well."

"Thanks," Morgan groaned, "Can I get some food now?"

Lucina had forgotten about dinner, "Y-yes, of course."

"Yippee!" Morgan ran off to find something to eat with jubilation leaving Lucina on her own.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Robin walked up to Lucina who was eating off alone in a corner of camp.

"She fights well," Lucina answered.

"I heard about your sparring match. A lot of it in the form of complaining from Morgan about being starved to death."

"Sorry," Lucina replied sheepishly, "I sometimes forget that not everyone is used to skipping meals like myself."

"Don't worry. Despite the complaining, I think she had fun."

"That is good to hear," Lucina hesitated for a moment, but continued on anyway, "She fought…her style was like mine. And I mean _mine_. She used aspects that I had taught myself or learned from people other than my father and integrated into it." She looked up to Robin, "I think I may have taught her the sword."

"Really?" Robin found that quite intriguing.

"I believe so. Unless she just happened to come up with such a similar style on her own."

"Seems unlikely," Robin rubbed his chin. He did not know what this meant, but he could hope. "I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime, I promised that I'd test her tactical abilities."

Lucina opened her mouth, but Robin already knew what she was going to say, "Relax, I've cleared out anything that might be vital."

"Very well. Have fun."

* * *

"Not bad," Robin concluded after they finished their simulations. He could certainly believe that she was a student of a tactician of his caliber.

"Phew," Morgan breathed and took her gloves off, "Good. I was more than a little nervous. My hands are all sweaty too. See?" She held them out for her to see.

"Yeah, just remember…" Robin's voice trailed off as he saw the back of both of her hands. "Morgan, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Morgan was more than eager to fulfill a favor for her father.

"Never take your gloves off with anyone else around."

"What?" Morgan looked utterly confused.

"Just…trust me on this, okay?"

"Um, okay, I guess."

"Good girl," Robin smiled and ruffled her hair, "Now get some rest. You earned it. I'll finish cleaning up here."

"Alright, thanks!" Morgan ran off with newfound energy. As soon as she was gone, Robin's smile faded. This…this was quite the development.

 **A/N: Apologies if the chapters have been somewhat weaker chapters as of late. Hopefully it picks up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Robin groaned as consciousness returned to him. He blinked a few times as he remembered why he was so stiff. He had fallen asleep at his desk. Looking slightly to his left, he groaned again upon seeing the reason for his woe: Morgan's sword.

He had spent the better part of the night trying to figure out just what its enchantment did, but to no avail. All he had to show for his efforts was a sore back and a headache. Still, it could have been worse. Lucina could have found him before he woke up and given him an earful for not using his perfectly good cot a few feet away. She would not be wrong, but he was still not in the mood.

Somewhat defeated, he grabbed the sword from off the desk. It was time to seek professional help.

* * *

"Fascinating," Miriel turned the blade around in her hands, "This blade has one of the most advanced enhancements I have ever seen."

"Great," Robin answered from across the table, "Any idea what it does?"

"No," Miriel adjusted her glasses, "I will need to analyze it further."

"You said Morgan had this on her?" Laurent asked from beside his mother.

"Yes, and I want you two to figure out what it does. Just…don't damage it. I don't want to have to explain that I ended up getting one of the few possessions she had to her name destroyed."

"We will be careful," Laurent assured while Miriel kept looking the blade over. Robin was fairly confident that Laurent was sincere, but he just hoped that his mother did not get carried away.

"Right, just…try not to blow anything up."

"Curious," Laurent commented after the tactician left, "Why would he expect explosive results?"

"I believe it is what the laymen refer to as 'humor.' Likely in reference to one of my prior experiments," Miriel responded finally tearing her attention from the blade, but not offering clarification on this experiment, "But that is irrelevant to this matter. Come, we have tests to conduct."

* * *

Gerome did not want attention. He generally stayed away from everyone and avoided fraternization save for that one night with…Frederick and Cherche. He was okay with this. He rather liked the calm silence.

So he really did not care that this…girl had taken such an interest in him. She had been staring at him for what felt like days, and it was really starting to bother him. Eventually, he broke.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Gerome sighed, "To keep my enemies from getting a read on me during combat."

"Are you sure that's the only reason? Cause I don't think that's the only reason."

"Think what you will," Gerome grunted, "Now, is that all?"

"If you only wear it for battle, why do you wear it around camp?"

Gerome looked at her at a loss of words before shaking his head and walking away, "Enough of this."

"Wait!" Morgan chased after him, "You haven't answered my question! An inquiring mind wants to know!"

* * *

"Looks like we may be able to meet up with Tiki before long," Chrom addressed Lucina and a far-off looking Robin, "We may finally get a better number of how many of our forces are left in addition to finding out what happened to the Feroxi. I, uh, take it that you will be telling her?"

"I…have not decided yet," Lucina was uneasy about the matter. She did not want to make the situation any worse, but…she also longed to spend time with her mother.

"I understand," Chrom put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Just know that I support you whatever you decide."

"Thank you, father," Lucina smiled up at him. He smiled back in kind before being dragged away on more work leaving the tactician and princess alone together. Though, Robin did not seem to really notice.

No, he had been preoccupied with Morgan. He no longer doubted her claims, but there were still questions to be answered. He had debated on telling Lucina, but he had no idea how she would react. Judging by what info he had, not well he imagined.

"Robin?" Lucina finally got his attention.

"Huh?"

"You seem…distracted," The concern on Lucina's face was obvious and really made him feel guilty for making her worry.

"Sorry. I was just…thinking."

"About Morgan?"

"Yeah," Robin refused to meet her direct gaze.

"Well, at least she seems to be adjusting well. I even saw her speaking with Gerome earlier."

"She was?" Suddenly Robin was suddenly becoming very aware that he was now the father of a teenage girl. One about the age to start being interested in boys. He found himself experiencing a wave of protectiveness before realizing that he did not have much room to talk given his feelings for Lucina.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look flustered."

"Er, I'll let you know. Now," Robin eagerly changed the subject, "We should get ready for Tiki's arrival."

* * *

They did meet up with Tiki's force within the day. While the forces combined, the Shepherds met to greet Tiki. Most were lined up to greet her with a few exceptions. Included in that number was Gerome who was resisting the urge to openly grumble due to the excitable girl standing next to him.

He tried moving slowly to the side away from her, but she only followed him much to his dismay and her amusement.

Meanwhile, Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, and Robin all met up with Tiki.

"You really kept up your end of the bargain," Chrom smiled looking over all the forces she had mustered in addition to some of their surviving forces. Unfortunately, the Feroxi had been hit hard, but at least Flavia had survived albeit injured.

"Your efforts made it easy to move around," Tiki responded, "I am pleased that you made it. If we are to stop Grima, we will need you."

"So I've been told."

"By the way," Robin spoke up, "How many of our troops have you met up with?"

"Several," Tiki replied, "I have employed them as the backbone of our forces. I hope you do not mind."

"No, I prefer that actually. It's good to have–" Robin was silenced by a firm fist to his jaw.

"You!"

"Severa?!" Lucina cried out as the fiery redhead stood over the tactician on the verge of tears.

"He's dead! He went off on your stupid mission and now my father's dead!"

Robin did not try to defend himself, but Lucina did, "Stand down, Severa!"

"Get out of my way Lucina! He has it coming!"

Again, Robin remained silent, "This is war, Severa. You cannot blame him for the chaos!"

"He wasn't supposed to die!" Severa was no longer able to keep the angry tears at bay, "You know that!"

"Things are different here, Severa."

"I don't want to hear it! You just want to project your little boyfriend!"

"W-what?"

"Don't try to deny it. We all know you're just dying to jump in his bed."

Lucina clenched her fists, "Stand. Down."

"Severa," Owain slowly approached, "Come on. Don't do this."

"Don't you _dare_ defend them!"

"Severa, stop." This tim-e the voice came from Cordelia whose red eyes gave away that she too must have been crying, "Your father knew the risks. We can't blame Robin. I know he may seem cold, but I know he cares more than he lets on. Sometimes…things happen in war," She made sure to stand up extra straight, "But we must push on."

"How can you be so calm? I'm so angry! We-we were finally going to have some…daddy-daughter time…"

"I know," Cordelia wrapped her daughter in her arms, "I know." She managed to lead her daughter away leaving a very awkward silence over the Shepherds. Robin, who still had yet to speak or make much of any move, simply stared after the mother and daughter.

* * *

"You're certainly tough, I'll give you that," Lissa commented as she tended to Robin's jaw in the privacy of the command tent, "Most people probably would have had at least a dislocated jaw. Just don't take this as permission to test your sturdiness."

Robin adjusted his jaw tentatively, "Thanks. I'll try to keep it in mind."

"You do that," Lissa turned and nodded to Chrom before heading out eager to escape anything that might be coming. Upon seeing her leave, Morgan took that as an invitation to join.

"Father!" She ran up to the tactician in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," He reassured. He also noticed that Tiki was looking intently at Morgan When she realized he had noticed, their eyes met momentarily before she acted as if nothing had happened.

"Now that you have been attended to," Tiki started calmly, "Perhaps we should discuss our strategy. If the rest of you would not mind, could I speak with Robin privately?"

Chrom and Lucina gave each other an odd look, but they nonetheless consented. Robin was also able to convince Morgan to leave with them with a little coaxing. After being left alone, Robin expected Tiki to start about Morgan or something, but, no, she actually started talking strategy. He had to admit that he was actually somewhat impressed by how well rounded she appeared to be in her knowledge. Granted, she had been around long enough to pick up a variety of knowledge.

Once they had finalized how they would merge forces and move forward, Tiki folded her arms, "Now, I suppose I should ask what your intentions for my daughter are."

"You know about that?"

"Please, Robin, I was not born yesterday. Far from it in fact. My bloodline carries with it a certain…power which can be sensed. Lucina has that power…as does Morgan. I had decided to leave well enough alone before at the Mila Tree, but Morgan…Morgan is different."

"Different how?" Robin had a good idea of how.

"I cannot fully say. Not yet. She is unlike anything I have ever sensed before, that much I know."

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means I will be keeping an eye out." She raised her brow, "I take it the deed has not yet been done."

Robin paused for a moment to figure out was she was talking about; when he figured it out, his face immediately went red, "N-no! Never! I mean, you know, not before we…you know. If we do."

Tiki let a soft smile break through her hard features, "Relax, Robin. I am not against your union if that is what you are afraid of. What I know of you suggests that you are an honorable man. However, I do have a favor to ask of the man who would court my daughter."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good use of our time?" Lucina asked looking over the railing of the ferry the Shepherds were currently on.

"Tiki assured me that every expedition the Empire sent to this island has been soundly turned back by the forces there. Clearly they have no love for the Empire, so they could prove valuable allies."

"Maybe they just want to be left alone," Chrom folded his arms.

"That's entirely possible," Robin concurred, "But we won't know unless we try."

"You're being awfully cavalier about all this," Chrom noted.

"Well, let's just say that Tiki can be very persuasive."

"He's not wrong," Lucina backed him up.

"See?"

"Alright, who am I to second guess my oh so wonderful tactician."

"About time you figured that out."

Chrom simply laughed in reply as he left to find Sumia. That left Robin wondering if he should tell Lucina that Tiki knew about her lineage. Normally, it would be none of his business, but he was past the point of being able to deny that he was very much involved now. He caught a glance of Morgan leaning over the railing. _Very_ involved.

"Lucina, when we get back, I think you should talk with Tiki."

"Oh?" Lucina seemed surprised that he would voice his opinion on the matter, "What makes you say that?"

"She knows."

"What?"

"She could sense that you were her child."

"I see. I suppose I should not be surprised. Still, why would she tell you that?"

"Er, perhaps that is something for another day."

"Very well," Lucina trusted Robin enough not to push him on the matter, "I suppose there is no reason not to talk to her now."

"I think it'd be good to have someone you could talk to. Maybe ask her some…manakete questions. Assuming you have any."

"Some guidance on using my abilities would be nice. I think I shall do that. Thank you, Robin."

"Hey, don't mention it. Just trying to help out."

"I mean it. I…appreciate you."

That was kind of underwhelming. At least from most. From Lucina, that meant quite a lot. "I like you too."

Lucina blushed cutely which Robin greatly enjoyed. At least until he heard Morgan almost fall over the railing. "Morgan," He sighed, "Try to stay in the boat."

Lucina smiled while Robin led Morgan away from the edge. She did not trust Morgan yet, but she found herself wanting to. She hoped that she was genuine. She wanted her to be. Robin seemed to believe her, and the last thing Lucina wanted was for him to get hurt.

And…she could hope in the depths of her heart that, maybe, she was family.

* * *

Before they had even set foot on the soil of the small island, there was already a group of about fifty waiting for them. Chrom departed from the ship alone. In response, a blue haired man in worn armor and carrying a very large sword walked out in front of the group to meet up with Chrom.

"You are not Imperial," The other man said plainly.

"No, we are not," Chrom looked at the people gathered behind the man. There was a wide variety of types there. He could make out garb reminiscent of Valm, Chon'sin, Ferox, Plegia, and even a few Ylissean Pegasus Knights who shied away from the prince's gaze. "You have quite the varied force assembled."

"I do not turn away anyone who seeks to better themselves. Now, let's get to the heart of the matter. Why are you here?"

"We seek your help in our fight against Walhart."

"I see," The man grinned as if amused, "I am no fan of the Empire."

"So you'll help us?"

"Not so fast," The man's face grew stern once more, "I won't fight for someone weaker than me."

"Then what do you propose?"

"You seem to have brought quite the group yourself. I propose a…friendly bout. If you win, I'll help you. If not, you leave me and my colleagues alone. Sound fair?"

"Very well," Chrom drew Falchion, "But I must warn you, that I have no intentions of losing."

The other man laughed, "That's more like it! I like you," He hefted his great sword off his shoulder, "Prepare yourself!"

Chrom charged forward while Robin started shouting orders. After he finished with that, he turned to Lucina and Morgan who were both waiting expectantly.

"I want you to stay back," He told Morgan, "Observe. You might learn something." He hoped this would be a good opportunity for her, and the danger was minimal if she stayed on the boat and the other side showed a modicum of decency.

"Okay!" Morgan saluted in an exaggerated fashion earning a slight chuckle from Robin.

"Alright," He turned to Lucina, "Let's go make us some allies."

* * *

The enemy was no joke. Whoever this man was, he had elevated these former soldiers into troops of extreme caliber. They were not quite at the Shepherds' level, but they were better than almost any other soldiers Robin had ever seen. It was a fierce struggle, but eventually it all came down to a duel between their leaders.

This man made Yen'fay look like a common grunt. He forced Chrom to new heights as the force of their blades clashing might make lesser men flinch just watching. Chrom wore a face of fierce determination while the other man started off looking like he was having the time of his life. However, once it became apparent that he could actually lose, his face soon turned serious as well.

After what felt like an eternity, Chrom finally got the upper hand and managed to knock the man on his back, "Submit," Chrom breathed.

Much to the surprise of the Shepherds, he laughed, "You live up the rumors, Prince Chrom."

"You know my name?"

"I do," The man sat up, but he made no threatening movements, "I'm sure you noticed the Ylissean Pegasus Knights. They shared tales of their fearless leader who could best anyone in single combat. I had thought the tales greatly exaggerated. I guess I was wrong."

"So…you'll join us?"

"I will. Though I do ask that you not deal so harshly with those Pegasus Knights. They came here defeated seeking refuge from the Empire. I have no doubt that they are much stronger than when they left."

"You have my word."

"I have a feeling that you are a man of your word," The man stood up and held out his hand, "Priam's the name by the way."

"A pleasure to meet you, Priam," Chrom took his hand, "Walhart doesn't know what hit him."

* * *

Robin and Lucina were looking over Priam's troops allowing Robin to develop plans involving essentially a second group of Shepherds. Morgan had been with them, but she had run off somewhere leaving the two to look over the newcomers. It was going well enough when someone called out.

"Lucina!" The two looked over to see a young man approach from behind, "It _is_ you! I wasn't sure if you'd be here when the Shepherds show up. So long have I missed your beauty, but no more!"

"Hello, Inigo," Lucina replied unenthusiastically. Robin immediately did not like this young man. He did not really fear Lucina succumbing to his "charms," but he also caught sight of Morgan chatting with Nah and Laurent and determined that he would rather be safe than sorry.

"Excuse me," Robin got his attention, "I'm Robin," He pointed to Morgan, "See that girl there?"

"Of course I do," Inigo smirked confidently, but his eyes went wide as Robin put his hand on the top of his head and turned his gaze back to the tactician.

"That's my daughter," Robin spoke firmly and went on ignoring Inigo's shock at the revelation of Robin having a daughter, "And you are not to speak to her unless saving her from injury. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Inigo swallowed feeling the intensity in Robin's words.

"Good, now go join up with the other Shepherds."

"Yes, sir!" Inigo quickly ran off.

"Do you think you might have been a little harsh?"

If only she knew, "Better safe than sorry."

Lucina thought for a moment, "I suppose."

The two went back to their work. Robin wondered how Lucina would act if she knew. Would she have been even more protective than him? How would Lucina act to the news itself? Would she reject Morgan and himself? Could she accept being Morgan's mother?

Such thoughts were cast aside when a man approached him. Robin could make out faded Plegian markings on his clothes. He was likely a deserter, but Robin could not exactly blame him.

"Can I help you?"

The man immediately came off as nervous, "I would like to speak with you in private. It's important."

"Alright," Robin could tell Lucina was not keen on the idea, but he sent her a reassuring look, "Lead the way."

The man led the tactician away to a secluded area of what appeared to be an old fort. The man approached a wall and spoke in a hushed voice, "You're being followed by Plegian agents."

"I know."

"W-what?" The man had clearly not expected that answer.

"They've been tracking us since Carrison Isle."

"And you haven't done anything about it?"

"Why? They won't move against us until we handle Walhart for them. Better not to show our hand in the meantime. Though, I am a bit curious about you. I take it that you were one of the spies following us."

"It seems I underestimated you. Yes, I was following you, but I couldn't live with what they were planning."

"I see," Robin turned his back and took a few steps away, "And what exactly are 'they' planning?"

"Something," The man lunged suddenly, "Terrible!"

Robin turned around in an blue of motion and clutched the man's wrist tightly before slamming it hard into the ruined wall behind causing the knife to fall to the ground.

"Do it," The man wheezed as Robin put his other arm across the man's throat, "It's in your nature. I know what you are."

"And what, pray tell, am I?"

"Heh, you're–" The man was permanently silenced by an arrow directly in the head. Robin immediately dropped the corpse and eyed the forest with a charging spell. It was to no avail, however, as he could not make out the assailant.

Canceling the spell, he looked at the body. Just what was he about to say? What was important enough to force such an action?

 **A/N: Better?**


	20. Chapter 20

Walhart was not one to be moved by fear. He did not fear the troops amassing at his gates. He was confident in his ability to repel the battle-weary soldiers facing him now. It had taken years to build his empire, and he had no intentions of allowing that welp to stop him now. He had much grander designs. He would save humanity from the encroaching darkness. He would lead them into a glorious new age.

As such, he was eerily calm despite the setbacks. Pheros' death was…regrettable, but Yen'fay's betrayal was not hard to predict. He never fully trusted a man so clearly being coerced. That was why his best stayed with him. Now, he could crush all remaining traces of dissent. It had come at a higher price than he would have cared for, but Walhart did not shy away from sacrifices.

His interest was piqued, however, by the enemy tactician. Perhaps it was because his own had been so…slimy. Walhart had thought it simply the path of one whose job was to be conniving, so he was not surprised to learn of Excellus' treachery, but he went along with it while it suited him. However, with his enforcer defeated, there was little reason to keep the worm around. So he did not.

Still, it was interesting to see what an honorable tactician could do even against such odds. Twas a shame he did not have someone of such caliber working for him. Perhaps then his goals would have already have been accomplished.

No matter. He would usher in a new world, and he would do so by strength rather than schemes.

* * *

"You're sure you saw nothing?" Priam folded his arms and looked at the tactician. There was no accusation in his tone; he was just being thorough. After all, no bow had been found anywhere near Robin or the victim.

"Nothing," It was not a lie, but it was not the whole truth. He really did not want others knowing about their tail if he could avoid it. It was not that he did not trust the Shepherd's loyalty, but, well, some were more likely to act rashly than others.

He had not mentioned it to any of the Shepherds, but he was fairly certain Gaius was aware of them, and Lon'qu may have been; otherwise, the others were kept in the dark until the time was right.

"We have people scouring the forest for Imperial agents. I don't like the idea that the Empire could have been spying on us. Or worse, someone else."

"Well," Chrom commented, "We'll be on the move soon. Hopefully we can put an end to this before long."

"Agreed," Priam nodded, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish preparing my people."

"Of course," Chrom nodded before turning to his friend, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Robin replied earning a slight change in Lucina's expression, "Thanks. I'll be ready to go in time."

"Alright," He turned to his daughter, "Keep an eye on him."

"Of course," She answered not looking away from the tactician causing him to almost wince. Chrom, either not picking up on this or not caring, nodded and left the ship himself.

"So," Robin tried to change the subject as Lucina approached him stern faced, "Any thoughts on the capital siege?"

"What were you thinking?" His attempts at distraction were fruitless, "You could have been killed! Why would you ever walk into that kind of situation?"

"I don't think I was the target. The shot was much too clean to be an accident," Not to mention the context.

Lucina eyed him with scrutinous eyes. He was not telling her everything, but he must have had his reasons. "Very well," She sighed, "I just…don't like it when you put yourself in danger."

"Believe me, I don't care for it either." Nothing was said for over a minute as both mulled over their feelings that somehow had yet to be spoken aloud despite how they had taken to wearing them on their sleeves.

Robin opened his mouth, "Father!" Only to be interrupted by Morgan's ferocious hug. "I heard what happened! Are you okay?"

"Relax," He pried the girl off him, "I'm fine."

"If you'll excuse me," Lucina made to excuse herself from intruding on this family moment. Robin missed Morgan's next few words as he stared longingly after the princess. Once she was out of sight, he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Morgan," He grabbed her softly by the shoulders, "Are you sure you remember nothing about your mother?"

"I'm sorry," The girl looked quite crestfallen, "I've tried to remember, but I just…can't. I feel like there's a big stone wall blocking my path. I'm…kind of scared of getting past it too. I don't know why, but I'm scared of what's beyond it."

"Hey," He wrapped her in his own hug, "Don't worry about it. Even if you never remember, we'll just make new memories."

"But what about mother? I hate thinking that I've forgotten her."

"Don't worry. I'm…sure she's around her somewhere."

"You really think so?" Morgan looked up and him hopefully.

"Oh, I'm fairly certain."

"Thanks!" She tightened her hold on him before releasing, "I can't wait to meet her! I bet she's kind, and loving, and super beautiful! I had to get these looks from somewhere."

Robin folded his arms, "I'm not sure I like what you're insinuating."

"Heh, heh," She patted Robin on the arm, "Don't worry, you're just not adorable."

"Fair enough," Robin mumbled knowing for a fact that her mother could be quite adorable.

* * *

After the Shepherds made landfall, they also made camp as they had spent most of the day in transit to and from Priam's island, and night was quickly encroaching. This also meant that Robin could attend to a task which he had been dreading for days now.

He slowly made his way over all the while searching for any task that needed to be tended to first, but none came as he found himself at the outskirts of camp. There stood a somber Cordelia folding various pieces of laundry. It was just the latest in a long – even longer than usual – set of tasks which she had taken upon herself to distract herself.

"Hey," Robin said finally.

The Commander started for a moment, "Oh, hello, Robin. I was just tending to some of the Shepherds clothes. You know how messy some of them are."

"You've been pulling a lot of extra duty lately."

"I know. It helps to…keep my mind occupied."

Robin paused, "Do you…know how it happened?"

Cordelia chuckled ruefully, "Like you'd expect. They got pinned down trying to help a village. He stayed to make sure everyone got to safety."

"I'm…sorry."

Cordelia looked at him oddly, "What for?"

"I assigned him to that mission. I…"

"It's unlike you to second guess yourself."

"I've…been reevaluating some things. I just, the look on Severa's face…."

"I don't blame you, Robin. You picked him because he was one of the best no matter what he said, and he could keep his men calm like few others. It's not your fault he always had to be so kind hearted."

"I just…I'm sorry. I'm just starting to appreciate what it means…to be that close, and…well, I sympathize."

"Thank you," Cordelia had never seen Robin so…vulnerable, "It means a great deal coming from you, but I have received condolences seemingly non-stop. I would like to get away for a bit."

"I understand," Robin prepared to leave, "If you need anything, just let me know."

Cordelia stared after the man in wonder as he left. She had never known Robin to be so openly caring. It was appreciated, but also strange. At least the mystery was somewhat distracting.

* * *

Morgan was bored. Since she was not allowed to help her father come up with strategies, she found herself with an abundance of free time which she simply did not know what to do with. This had led to her exploring camp.

"Hello?" She stood in front of a tent that she suspected might be interesting, "Anyone in here?" No reply. Morgan took that as reason enough to peel back the flap and take a peek inside. The tent's interior looked…bookish. For one, there were tons of books just lying about.

Morgan picked up a few of the tomes and looked at them. They were some pretty advanced stuff. She stacked the two she had on the table, and then an idea struck her. She quickly got to work gathering all the loose tomes strewn about the tent.

"What are you doing?" A voice caused Morgan to flinch and knock over her considerable stack of books over.

"Playing a new game I invented," Morgan turned to greet the newcomer, "I call it Tomestackers. Wanna play?"

"No thank you," The man with glasses irritably grabbed the tome Morgan held out and went about gathering the fallen books. "Really, must you be so reckless with other people's belongings?"

"Sorry," Morgan shuffled sheepishly, "I just…I was bored, and no one was around. I didn't mean anything bad."

"No," Laurent sighed, "Of course not."

Morgan than caught sight of something in his cloak, "My sword!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I was helping mother determine what its enchantment does at behest of your father."

"Huh, any ideas?"

"None yet. Apologies."

"Oh well," Morgan replied with an air of nonchalance, but she was actually disappointed.

"Yes, well, I should get back to work."

"Okay," Morgan did not move.

"Alone."

"Oh, right." Morgan made her way from the tent. However, she quickly became bored again. At least, until she saw a certain wyvern rider and remembered one of her projects.

* * *

"This is what you were so incessant upon showing me?" Gerome stared at the odd mask. It was…colorful. Too colorful. All the clashing pastels almost gave him a headache. Still, it appeared fairly well made if not awfully gaudy.

"Yeah! Since you refuse to take off your mask, I figured I'd make you some emotive masks!"

"'Emotive masks?'"

"Yeah, this is just a prototype. I have ideas for a whole line that you can wear depending on your mood."

"Er," Gerome honestly did not know how to reply to that. So he did not, "You made this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It is remarkably well made. Where did you learn wood crafting?"

"Huh, I don't know. I just set about making it, and I did. Neat, huh?"

"Right," Gerome was still highly skeptical of her story.

"So, can I put you down for a crate? I can get started right away! It's not like I don't have the time since father won't let me help him with the strategies."

"That will not be necessary. My current mask works just fine."

"Aw, but you just praised how good it was!"

"I do not require another mask. I do not _want_ others to know what I am feeling."

"But what about the children?"

"…What children?"

"I think you kind of scare the local village kids with that thing. Add in the wyvern and you may find yourself becoming a folk tale. Next thing you know, they'll be talking about how you beat up ne'er do wells in the night or something. It could go more sinister too. You don't want to be what keeps kids up at night, do you?"

"I'm done here," Gerome simply walked away.

"Wait," Morgan's arm fell to her side as Gerome mounted Minerva and flew away. "Great, now what am I supposed to do with this thing?"

* * *

"Uh, Morgan," Robin cleared his throat awkwardly, "What, exactly are you wearing?"

"My emotive mask. Turns out Gerome didn't want it, so instead of letting some good wood carving go to waste, I decided to wear it myself. Though, I have to admit that it makes my nose feel all tingly."

Robin was not sure what to say. His daughter had come to the dinner table wearing…something. She was not wrong about the good wood carving, but it was the choice of paints that got him. Who would think that color combination was a good idea?

"Oh, that's just lovely!" That answered that. Robin looked beside himself to see Lucina practically gushing over the gaudy excuse for a mask, "I just love all the colors, and it is superbly made."

"You like it?"

"Oh, yes! You know, I meddled with wood carving some after the Plegian war. I must say, I like how you curved the sides. And I understand what you mean by the discomfort. I hated wearing mine."

Robin just sat in amazement as the two went back and forth. He was happy to see them getting along as well as having so much in common, but…did it have to be over something so hideous?

Apparently so as the two talked for the remainder of the meal occasionally remembering he was there and asking for his input. He would half-heartedly chime in, but he was not sure if his responses even registered. It was an odd evening, but he found himself smiling regardless.

* * *

The next day, they were set to meet back up with Tiki before the final push into the Valmese capital. During the march, Robin found himself riding next to Lucina. Not that that was a particularly unusual occurrence, but the tension was palpable. He had had enough of this; so he looked around to make sure Morgan was nowhere close, and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ally forces dead ahead! Prepare to meet up!"

"Oh, come on!"

Lucina looked at him perplexed, "Is something the matter?"

Robin quickly composed himself and grumbled, "Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

After the initial hustle died down, Lucina decided that it would be a good time to speak with her mother. She looked fairly busy when Lucina found her, and she almost convinced herself to leave and come back when Tiki caught sight of her. After that, the manakete quickly disengaged from her conversation and approached the princess.

"Hello…mother," Lucina started slowly. Tiki smiled in response.

* * *

Robin found Chrom staring at a warhorse. The two had not spoken much lately, and with all that was going on with Lucina and Morgan, Robin felt they were past due for a conversation.

"Considering a class change?" Robin broke the silence.

"Oh," Chrom turned away from the horse, "No, no, I had some riding lessons once. It didn't end so well."

"You could always have Sumia teach you."

"She wants to, but I'm just not so sure."

Robin smirked and the two looked at the horse for several moments before Chrom spoke again, "I was thinking, after we take care of Walhart, I think I'll take the Exalt title."

"That's good. You've certainly earned it, and it sounds more impressive for Grima to be felled by an Exalt than a prince."

"So it does," Chrom chuckled, "With everything that's been going on…sometimes I just get a little overwhelmed."

"You?"

"Yeah," Chrom spoke simply. "The idea of being a leader off the battlefield…actually kind of scares me."

"You'll make a good Exalt," Robin reassured.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you," Chrom smiled, "By the way, did you need something?"

Robin paused for a moment. He thought of Morgan briefly, but that was not something he wanted to share at the moment. He honestly was not sure how Chrom would react to her parentage, and if the other part of her heritage came to light, well, he did not want to risk it. Not everyone was as borderline naively trusting as Chrom. Besides, he really needed to tell Lucina and Morgan first, "Not at the moment. Go, spend some time with your wife."

"Can do," Chrom nodded and did as "ordered." Robin knew he deserved to know, but…later. When they did not have quite as much to worry about, and preferably after Lucina knew.

* * *

"So, you have not been able to transform since?" Lucina and Tiki had been talking for the better part of an hour. By this point, Lucina had brought up her dragon abilities.

"No," Lucina shook her head, "Not since the battle at the Demon's Ingle. Is there a chance that the seal is still in place?"

Tiki closed her eyes for a few seconds, "No, I don't think so. I believe the only blocks are those still in your own mind."

"I see," Lucina said with a furrowed brow.

"Do not worry, you should be able to get over it with practice. You seem to have already had the push you needed."

Lucina's cheeks flushed slightly, "I do have another question."

"Yes?"

"Why is it that my prowess as a dragon seems higher than that of Nah? We are both half human, so why the difference?"

"I imagine the same reason she looks so young compared to you. In the same way that you seem to age faster than most manaketes, she did not inherit all the same traits that make you so fierce on the battlefield. It may also explain how you still have such physical strength even in human form.

"It also helps that you have a very potent bloodline. In addition to that, your exalted blood has some…interesting interactions with divine dragon blood. It makes you perhaps even slightly stronger than the average full-blooded manaketes.

"However, I imagine a very potent factor was just who you were protecting."

Lucina full on blushed at this.

"Come now, don't try and hide it."

"But, don't you think it's inappropriate?"

"Hmm," Tiki's grinned slightly, "Not particularly. Odd circumstances certainly, but hardly wrong."

"I'm just not sure with everything that's happened."

"I know regret," Tiki looked off at the sunset, "Believe me, it is not something you want to live with. You may not live for thousands of years, but you will still likely live an exceptionally long time for a human. That is a long time to carry such regrets."

"I…thank you…mother."

"Do not mention it," Tiki turned from the scene before her and smiled, "It is what mothers do, is it not? I must say, I'm rather pleased with the idea of having a daughter. When the fighting is over, we must spend some more time together."

Lucina smiled in turn, "I would like that very much."

* * *

After dinner, Robin sought out Tiki. He had something to discuss with her away from prying eyes. Fortunately, she was already on the outskirts of camp when he found her. She seemed to be thinking about something. Robin did not want to disturb her, but this was important.

"The weather is nice out, isn't it?" Tiki spoke before him. Right, those ears were not just for show.

"It's fairly nice. A bit chilly I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose I've adapted over the years. I hardly notice anymore." Tiki looked at the tactician, "What brings you by, Robin?"

"I had a run in with a spy."

"I heard of this. Are you fine?"

"Yeah. I wasn't the target."

"Then who was?"

"A Plegian deserter. One who was about to reveal something that must have been sensitive. Something about _what_ I am." To Tiki's credit, her reaction was extremely minute, but it was there, "You said that Morgan is unlike anything you have ever sensed before. That's not just because she's only one fourth manakete, is it?"

Tiki sighed, "No. Much like yourself, she possesses something dormant that I cannot quite identify. However, while it is simply dormant in you, it has been sealed in her along with the exalted and divine dragon bloodlines."

"Why would those be sealed?"

"I am uncertain, but…I believe that if the seal were to break, she could become quite dangerous."

"I don't think she'd try to hurt us."

"Choice may be irrelevant in the matter. I cannot be certain, but if the strength of the seal is any indication, it is holding a great deal at bay. She simply may not be able to control it."

"So we want to keep this seal intact."

"That would be my recommendation."

"How do we do that?"

Tiki's expression turned even more grave, "I am not sure we can. The seal seems based on draconic arts, but it has been modified. I do not know if it will hold, nor do I know how to reinforce it."

"Wonderful. What every tactician loves. To wait and hope."

"I would recommend keeping her from direct battle."

"Well, I was planning on that anyways. Speaking of which, I don't suppose Lucina will be dragon ready by tomorrow."

"I do not think so. She still has trouble overcoming her trauma from before. If you had not been in peril, I question if she ever would have transformed again."

"I, uh, surely–"

"Do not attempt to deny it. Your safety is a powerful motivator for her, as I imagine hers is for you."

"It is," Robin nodded.

"Good," Tiki smirked, "I would hate to see that my daughter was not cared for properly."

"Y-you have my word."

"It is appreciated, but unnecessary. I already knew."

"Of course," Robin sighed. He was unused to being on this side of conversations.

"Now, you should get some rest if you are to look after Lucina tomorrow."

"Right," Robin nodded, but he stopped after a few steps, "You, uh, aren't going to tell anyone about Morgan, are you?"

"I do not plan on it."

Robin nodded again, "Good." With that, he went to get some sleep.

* * *

Walhart's hand clenched his axe when he finally saw the enemy forces rallying. It was about time. He would have to show them the price for challenging him. In one surprisingly swift motion, he turned and proceeded down the halls of the castle without a trace of apprehension. If anything, he was slightly excited. He always relished taking on a new challenger, and breaking them.

* * *

"Walhart's taken the field," Robin commented. He was unsurprised. The man was confident. Too confident. Even Walhart must have known that he could not take their entire force on his own. No, he would have needed more, and he probably had more still within the city walls. It would be a death sentence to chase after him back there. They had to finish this in the field. Preferably before he called for reinforcements. Fortunately, Walhart was bold enough to come out first. If they could trap him and take him out, they might stand a chance.

"Whatever we do, we can't let him get too many of his forces out of the city."

"Got it," Chrom strode to the front of the pack while Robin gave some hand signals, "Time to end this."

Lucina made to follow after him, but she was stopped by Robin.

"What are you doing?"

"We're not going that way. We're taking a…scenic route."

* * *

"Not bad," Walhart glared at the prince, although he wore a smile on his face, "But you will fail just like the rest."

"You sound awfully confident."

"Many have challenged me; all fell to either a knee or a sword."

"I'm not them. I'm here to put your tyranny to an end!"

"You're welcome to try!" Walhart spurred his massive warhorse forward. Chrom braced himself to roll out of the way, but that proved unnecessary as a pillar of fire erupted in the path of the war mount causing it to give up its charge in favor of self-preservation.

Robin and Lucina had flanked the Conqueror. Meanwhile, Tiki, Nowi, and Nah were making passing runs at the city gate. They kept up their speed to avoid archers and other heavy artillery. Despite this, they were well on their way to demolishing the southern gate buying their troops some much needed reprieve from Walhart's forces.

"Hmph," Walhart appeared unimpressed by the maneuver, "Too afraid to challenge me yourself?"

"Oh," Robin pulled out his silver sword, "I'm sure he'd be bold enough to try, but that's why I'm here. To be smart."

Walhart chortled, "So be it. I shall take you all on at once!"

* * *

Morgan sat alone in the strategy tent far away from the fighting, but it was not enough to block out the noise. She clutched her ears, but it did not stop. She could still hear it all. Ever since her father had gone to fight, her hearing had suddenly picked up. She could hear all the chaos. All the death.

She did not want to. She rocked back and forth slightly with her eyes clenched shut trying to escape the onslaught of noise. It made her want to be anywhere but there.

Through it all, she could still pick up on two voices though. Two lights in the confusing dark clear as day. One of them was her father. He was in an intense struggle fighting a powerful foe, and by the sounds of it, the fight was not going his way.

The second struck Morgan as more odd, but she recognized it as Lucina. She was with Robin fighting the same foe. It was distressing hearing their struggle, but at the same time, it provided some clarity amongst the intense noise.

Then she heard it. A pained cry from Lucina. One of distress and surprise. One of pain. Morgan's eyes shot open. The sound had triggered a deep sense of dread within her which spurred her to action. She left the command tent, but she did not flee. No, instead she went to Miriel's tent and hurriedly searched the tent until she found a cloth bundle.

Taking the familiar weight in her hand, she ran toward the source of the cry.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lucina supported Robin. He had a nasty cut on his right leg. Not that Lucina was fairing much better. Walhart was tossing them around like ragdolls, and Chrom had nearly been knocked out from an impact with the city wall. He had been evacuated by Sumia, but they were still left with the Conqueror.

"Don't worry about me. Get yourself out of here," Robin would have pushed her off, but he lacked the strength to do so.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lucina yelled as Walhart closed in. They had taken out his mount, but that was about all they could say. Robin looked in the distance where their dragons were being kept from helping them due to catapults and ballista. The rest of their forces were also occupied or simply too far away.

Robin gritted his teeth as the mountain of a man towered over them and raised his axe. He wished Lucina would have left him. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

However, the expected blow never came. Instead, Robin heard a loud thump as something hit the ground. This promoted Robin to open his eyes. In front of him stood Morgan with her sword drawn and the head of Walhart's axe sitting in the grass about a foot away cleanly severed. That was not even the strangest part. Both her sword and cloak bore bluish-purple lines that covered both objects turning with right angles, but otherwise perfectly straight.

Robin swallowed as he remembered his conversation with Tiki the night before.

"You are strong, child, but you are just that." Walhart cast aside his ruined handle and instead drew a large sword, "You will fall by the wayside!"

Morgan did not reply, instead she yelled and thrust out her arm. The magic which she expelled knocked the mountain of a man away as if he were nothing. Morgan slowly approached the downed man.

"You. You hurt my father," Morgan lifted her hand again this time lifting the Conqueror off the ground with magic, "For that…you will pay."

Walhart grimaced as he felt his body being torn apart. What kind of…power…?

With one swift motion, Morgan flung her arms behind her and the Conqueror was no more. However, it did not stop there. Morgan found that she could not stop whatever had happened to her. Robin noticed the hem of her cloak starting to burn up slowly. That could not have been a good sign.

"Go," Robin whispered taking Lucina's distraction as an opportunity to escape her grasp. He winced as his weight landed on his injured leg, but he limped toward his kneeling daughter.

"Robin?"

"Hey," He said calmly.

"I-I can't control it!" She cried out in panic.

"Yes, you can!" Robin got closer as the energy began to swirl around her, "You're stronger than you think."

"I-I'm scared."

"I know you are," He held out his hand, "Take my hand."

She slowly did so. Their hands almost touched when a stray bolt shot out from Morgan and hit Robin in the chest knocking him several feet away.

"Robin!" Lucina ran up to the fallen man her own injuries forgotten. She gently held his head in her hands. He was breathing, but unconscious.

"Father…" Morgan reached out only to receive a cold glare from Lucina that stopped her in her tracks with an odd feeling of hurt, "I…ugh," She clutched her head before suddenly opening her eyes again as the energy faded. She looked Lucina in her cold eyes, "I'm…sorry…mother."

With that, she collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Across the ocean, a cloaked figure opened its eyes from its deep concentration.

"Well, isn't that interesting."


	21. Chapter 21

Pain. That was the first thing Robin felt. It took a moment to remember what exactly had happened and why he was in said pain. Oh yeah, Walhart followed by Morgan. He opened his eyes. He was in a tent. So, she had not destroyed the world. That was good.

He groaned as he forced himself to sit up. He was remarkably sore. His moans brought about the attention of the other person in the tent. He soon found a hand pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Rest," Lucina told him though something seemed off about her mannerisms, "You have been unconscious for four days."

"And…Morgan?"

Lucina paused clearly uncomfortable at the question, "She fell unconscious shortly after you. She awoke two days ago."

"And the battle?"

"With Walhart's defeat, the imperial forces soon surrendered."

"I see," Robin forced himself to sit up again, "I need to see her."

"Not yet," Lucina pushed him back down, "I can send for her, but…we need to talk first."

"Okay," Robin agreed uneasily, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Before Morgan lost consciousness, she called me…mother."

Robin went even paler if that were possible, "So you knew," Lucina accused upon seeing his reaction, "And you did not say anything."

"I…wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"How am I supposed to take it, Robin? She is somehow my daughter, and she…she has these powers. Tell me, Robin, what was that? Why could she do those things? Why did part of it feel…dark?"

"Perhaps this is something we should all talk about together."

Lucina stood abruptly, "Very well, I shall fetch her."

"You may want to bring Tiki too," Lucina did not respond as she left the tent. Robin had a bad feeling that she picked up on the fell aspect of Morgan's power. It may have been mixed to an extreme degree, but it was still potent enough for those somewhat sensitive to such things to at least know something was not quite right. Even now, if he focused hard enough, he could almost _feel_ Morgan's presence. She may have calmed down, but just what was she capable of?

* * *

No one was comfortable once they had gathered. Robin was still in bed with Morgan too ashamed to approach while Lucina stayed carefully away from everyone in a corner of the tent. Tiki stayed by Morgan in an attempt to calm the girl.

"I suppose I shall start," Tiki decided as she was the only one not overly put off by the situation. "Morgan is indeed the offspring of both of you. She has the brand of the exalt to prove it. As for her unusual powers, they are the result of a mixture of divine dragon, exalted, and…fell powers."

"How long have you known?" Lucina's question was directed at all of them. None particularly eager to answer. "You all knew, didn't you?" Lucina had hoped that Morgan's power was not what she feared, but now she was faced with that reality. On top of it all, she had been kept in the dark about said reality.

"Morgan did not," Tiki assured, "I…had my suspicions after meeting her."

Lucina's accusatory gaze traveled to Robin, "I've known of my own brand for some time. I had hoped it an unfortunate tattoo at the time, but after the incident with the deserter, I couldn't deny it any longer though I had my suspicions when I saw that Morgan had the same mark on the back of her left hand."

"You knew. Both about her parentage and your own fell nature, and you never told me!"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react, but I figured it'd go something like this," Robin retaliated.

"You should have told me."

"So you could have me locked up, or _worse_?"

Lucina gritted her teeth partially in anger at him, but also partially at herself because she knew he may have had a point. That fact disturbed her more than him not telling her, "I need some air." She quickly departed the tent.

"Mother…." Morgan could not even face the woman as she left.

Robin sighed and made to get up before Tiki stopped him, "No, I will tend to my daughter. You tend to yours."

Robin looked at the downtrodden Morgan and nodded sending Tiki on her way.

* * *

Lucina was not sure what to make of any of this. She was confused, disoriented – angry. How many times had she secretly hoped to be Morgan's mother? But this…this…she had the power of Grima. The power that destroyed her world. The power she despised. It most certainly did not come from her, so, therefore, it had to have come from him.

That may have been the part that hurt the most. It was not even so much a sense of betrayal as it was heart break. She had helplessly fallen in love with the man only to find out he harbored such…evil whether he choice to or not.

Now she had to deal with the fact that the man she loved also bore that which she hated as did their daughter. It was a conflict of interests which threatened to tear her apart from the inside out. She loved him, but…the world….

Lucina looked up from her seat on the grass to see her mother sitting calmly beside her. There was no judgement in those eyes. There was calm understanding, and, perhaps, a little pity as well. She did not speak, but rather waited until Lucina was ready to speak.

"I don't know what to think, let alone do."

"It is certainly a precarious situation."

"I don't hate them. I want to like Morgan, but…both of them could be dangers to the very world!"

"I do not think either bear us ill intent."

"I know," Lucina sighed, "I'm just…afraid." Afraid of what she might be forced to do.

"There is always risk with getting closer. Every time I get close to humans, I do so knowing that I will outlive them all, but I do know that it is worth it. This situation is not the same, but the premise is still there. You will have to decide if you are willing to accept the risk."

"This risk is not just mine."

"We will not allow the world to fall, but…if you choose to get close, it may hurt you."

"I…I already can't stand the idea of something happening to them. I don't want them to become more casualties of this struggle," Lucina looked to her mother with a newfound determination, "I don't believe it's their fault, and I will do everything I can to save them too."

Tiki smiled, "I thought you might say that." She offered a hand, "Now, shall we hear the rest of Morgan's story?"

Lucina took the offered hand, "Yes, let's."

* * *

Robin did not know what to do. Morgan was clearly distraught, but he had no idea where to even begin. So, he sat their silently while she stood there staring at her boots. He was not mad at Lucina. This was far from the best way for her to find out, and it had to have been hard. Still, he hated seeing Morgan so downcast.

Fortunately, he was finally delivered a reprieve when the tent flap opened once more. In walked Tiki followed by a much calmer looking Lucina. The princess turned to address her daughter.

"I'm sorry for my reaction. I'm ready to hear what you have to say now."

Morgan slowly nodded, "I don't remember everything, but the seal on my powers was what had kept my memories at bay. Though, some may be lost for good. It was a side effect we knew about going in."

"But why was the seal placed?" Lucina inquired.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I come from a world where Grima was defeated. I was born about a year afterwards. From an early age it was apparent that I was…different. It was not long before the Grimleal caught wind of me and sought to use me to bring back Grima.

"We spent our lives on the move. Avoiding anyone who might want to use me for their own purposes while I learned to control my abilities. Despite constantly moving, I was happy. I had two parents that loved me very much, and I felt I had all I'd ever need.

"That all changed one night when we stopped at a local inn. Father left to go pick up supplies. He did not think it would be dangerous. He had not detected a trace of pursuers in weeks, so he left while mother stayed with me.

"That was when they struck. It was all so fast. Mother told me to hide. I did as I was told and watched her fight off our attackers. She was winning too until one of them managed to sneak up behind her and-and I still remember her cry. It was more of shock than of pain. Then the assassin carelessly shoved her off his blade. I darted from my hiding spot and tried to reach her, but one of them grabbed me. I struggled but he didn't let go. My shock turned to anger, and…"

Morgan swallowed hard, "I killed each and every one of them. Father found me with my hands covered in mother's blood from where I had tried to help her. The last thing she did was to smile at me," Morgan started to cry, "But it was my fault. They were after me! I could have fought sooner! I could have saved her!"

Lucina, acting more on impulse than rational thought, stepped forward and hugged her daughter, "Shh, none of that. You were just a child. None of this is your fault."

Morgan wiped her eyes and pulled back, "T-thanks." She pulled herself together enough to finish her story, "After that, I doubled down on my training and we were extra cautious. However, we eventually started running out of places to hide. So, the decision was made to send me here where no one knew of my existence and seal my powers so that I would not be discovered."

"Why not just seal your powers there?" Lucina asked.

"Well, the side effects were fairly extensive, and people already knew about me. We couldn't undo that. Eventually they'd find me there."

"I'm still curious as to why you didn't just stay at the castle. Surely security could have been improved to the point they couldn't get to you."

"I…I don't remember why. I remember that there was a good reason, but I just don't remember what it was."

"Hmm," Robin was clearly not satisfied, but he did not say anything.

"I know it was hard for my father, but he sent me here to protect me. Though, we were interrupted by some Risen that the Grimleal sent. Otherwise, I was supposed to show up after Grima's defeat and close to you two."

"And what of your sword and cloak?" Robin had a theory. He was curious as to if he was right.

"They are designed to help me channel my powers. I believe the enchantments were designed by Miriel and Laurent using information provided by gra-Tiki."

"That explains the differences in the enchantments," Tiki nodded.

"Yep, they were gifts from grandpa."

"That also explains why they look so expensive," Robin noted, "Don't worry. We won't let history repeat itself."

"Daddy!" She leapt onto him. He did not hesitate to return her hug while eyeing Lucina. The princess returned his look and nodded.

"Don't you worry. We're here now. We'll make it through this. I promise."

 **A/N: Sorry it's late and short.**


	22. Chapter 22

Robin leaned back in his chair unsure of what to do. The war was done, and he had already gone over the next steps in his mind. In the immediate, however, Robin was afforded a brief respite as well as a brief period to gather his thoughts. Especially with Lucina and Morgan off with Tiki.

The ancient manakete had apparently decided she wanted to take her daughter and granddaughter on a trip to a nearby site. They were scheduled to meet up in the afternoon tomorrow. Robin wholeheartedly supported this trip for multiple reasons. For one, it gave Lucina some much deserved time with her mother as well as Morgan with her grandmother. It also allowed a chance for Tiki to instruct both of them about manakete ways and how their abilities worked, though to a lesser degree for Morgan. The biggest reason, however, was for Morgan and Lucina to get some quality time together.

He really hoped that the two hit it off. They had started to get along very well up until the fight with Walhart, but things had become strained. Sure, they had made up and Lucina was definitely sympathetic after hearing about what the younger gild had been through, but both were carrying baggage. Lucina felt bad for her initial reaction after finding out Morgan was a daughter who had lost her mother in a gruesome and cruel manner – something she could relate to. Meanwhile, Morgan was still worried that Lucina did not really want anything to do with her due in part to her powers. In fact, Lucina was unsure if Morgan had forgiven her completely. In other words, it was a mess. One he hoped was solved at least partly during this trip.

However, it came with a side effect. He realized that he desperately missed the two of them. Even Morgan whom he had only known for about two weeks. She was family, and Lucina…well, hopefully they could work that out soon enough. They clearly cared deeply for each other, and Lucina seemed to accept his shady heritage and Morgan so he was hopeful that they could work things out. He was even more driven to do so now as he desperately wanted to give Morgan a home.

A question remained about how he might protect Morgan from those who might seek to use her for their own purposes. He was not even exactly sure how her powers worked, let alone how to protect her from anyone who could track her, but for now, she was safest with the Shepherds. As for their little trip, with Tiki and Lucina combined, there was little threat to her though Morgan's story still haunted him.

"Hey Robin," A familiar voice came from outside Robin's tent, "You got a minute?"

"Uh, sure," Robin called back.

In walked Chrom who proceeded to take a seat across from the tactician. Nothing was said initially. How did one start off such a conversation?

"Any word from the girls?" Robin decided to start out with something of mutual interest.

"No, were you expecting any?"

"Not really. I guess I'm a little worried with them gone."

"They're three of the strongest people around, I think they'll be fine," Chrom reassured, "But that does bring me to why I'm here. I just want you to know, that I'm not mad about you and Lucina. I wish I had been in the loop, but I support you two."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure how much of a Lucina and me there is at the moment. We've still got some stuff to work out. Even without the…other thing, I think she would have recoiled a little at Morgan being her daughter."

"Her first reaction seems to be to withdraw from personal connections," Chrom concurred, "But I think she'll warm up eventually."

"I hope so," Robin paused and looked at the prince for a few moments, "Really? Nothing?"

Chrom looked rather confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You're not going to mention how I'm apparently imbued with Grima's power?"

"Should I?"

"Yes!"

Chrom sighed, "Look, I don't think you, or Morgan for that matter, mean us any harm, and we won't let you be taken against your will. I don't see the problem."

Robin looked at Chrom choosing not to tell him everything and thought about if only it were so simple.

* * *

Tiki gave a sidelong glance to the two behind her. The girls had yet to speak more than a few words to each other during the trip. Not that she was overly surprised given all that had happened. She just hoped that they would open up to each other before the trip was over, and they were already approaching their destination.

"What's that?" Morgan asked as the stone structure came into view.

"Our destination," Tiki replied without giving any details just yet. She waited until they were closer before she began her explanation, "These ruins are what remains of a structure once known as Duma's Gate."

"'Duma?'" Lucina looked from the structure to her mother, "The mad dragon of Valentian lore?"

"The same," Tiki nodded, "However, he was not always like that. I have heard stories that he was a stern man, but he cared for humanity. Particularly those under his care. His intentions were good, but in the end, neither his intentions nor power could save him from his fate."

"You mean the madness?" Morgan remembered her mother telling her about that once. Fortunately, she and her mother were immune due to being part human.

"Yes," Tiki nodded, "Due to his madness and some manipulative cultists, Duma grew colder and harsher. Eventually, he had to be put down by another hero king."

"Were you alive during this?" Morgan was curious to just how old her grandmother was.

"I was but a child when Duma fell, but I knew someone much older who told me about him and his sister. However, not everyone benefitted from such a perspective, and over time, Duma became little more than a tyrannical villain in the eyes of the people. This structure is one of the few remaining reminders of him. Even his true resting place has become clouded to the public.

"I want both of you to know the truth of him before we return to Ylisse. Both he and Mila suffered from the same condition, but they reacted in different ways according to their natures. Mila became slothful and negligent, but she did not succumb as early as Duma. I do not know the details of what happened, but according to legend, she was able to hold on to life long enough to help the hero after being struck down by another Falchion. Her actions are commendable, but both had fallen prey to the downfall of the dragonkin."

"So," Lucina started while looking at Morgan, "Duma's power did not corrupt him, but rather something else entirely."

"Indeed," Tiki nodded, "This may not seem important, but I wanted you both to know a little about your heritage. Most of my kind are gone, but I still have you two. That means a lot to me. Even without much else, I still have my family."

Lucina and Morgan both shuffled awkwardly very much aware of Tiki's meaning. However, neither were quite sure what to say at first. It was not until the journey back that they started to chat. Tiki grinned as idle chatter turned to long conversations as Morgan eagerly caught up with her precious mother and Lucina got to know her energetic daughter.

It pleased Tiki to see them bond. She never enjoyed a close relationship with her own mother, so she was glad to see them have what she did not. Bantu had been much more of a parent to her than her mother ever had been. She wished she knew what had become of the old manakete, but, alas, they had parted ways centuries ago. She doubted if he even still lived.

Still, Tiki smiled at the two girls, she liked her new family just fine.

* * *

Thanks in part to their little trip, Morgan and Lucina had mended much of their relationship, but they were still trying to get to know each other. Lucina felt disadvantaged as Morgan knew much more about her, but Morgan also had to learn that not everything was the same as she remembered. However, Morgan was just happy to have her mother back in some way, shape, or form.

That said, Morgan soon found people nervous around her as she walked around camp. She did not notice at first, but people tended to avoid her if they could, and if she did manage to catch someone, they would usually try to get away as fast as they could. Some of them even looked downright afraid of her.

It made the usually bubbly girl discouraged to have so many people afraid of her. She wanted to talk and have fun, not strike terror into those around her. She sat down on a log on the outskirts of camp feeling especially depressed, and it was not like she could go see her parents or something since they were in a meeting.

However, she eventually noticed Gerome approaching. He was probably on another of his self-imposed patrols. Unlike others, he made no attempt to avoid her. In fact, he did not even acknowledge her presence. Though, he may have not seen her with that mask.

She considered trying to talk but decided against it fearing that he would just be another to fear her.

Gerome paused for a moment upon passing by, but he decided to stop despite his better judgement. After all, a sad Morgan was disheartening, even to him, "Is something the matter? Normally you would have jumped into some sort of antics."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little down because almost everyone seems afraid of me." Morgan then looked up in realization, "Wait, why aren't you afraid of me?"

"If you have not noticed, I do not particularly care about this world or my own life. There is little you can do to frighten me."

"Huh, well, thanks. I guess."

"Perhaps you should simply prove that you are not a threat to them if you care what they think so much."

"How do I do that if everyone keeps avoiding me?"

"Perhaps by not killing them. Give them time to realize you are no threat."

Morgan took in her boots and spoke lowly, "But what if I am a threat?"

"You are an irritating, somewhat selfish nuisance, but you are not evil. I have seen evil, and it is a far cry from you."

"Thanks," Morgan smiled up at him, "Er, I think."

"Do not get the wrong idea. We are not friends."

"Really?" Morgan's grin grew mischievous, "Because cheering me up really seems like something a friend would do."

Gerome simply grumbled and started walking off, "You can deny it all you want!" Morgan giggled to herself. Gerome did not show it, but the corners of his lips slightly twitched upward as he walked away.

* * *

Their arrival at Valmese Harbor was without much fanfare. They were going to spend the night in town while Robin made final preparations for their departure. This meant that he was far too busy to socialize. Meanwhile, Tiki had taken Morgan outside of town for more training. This time it was for Morgan specifically, so Lucina sat it out. Unfortunately, that left her with little to do as her father was spending the evening with his wife.

With nothing else to do, she spent a few hours practicing her swordplay until she ran out of daylight. At that point, she headed for the inn several of the Shepherds would be staying at. Before climbing the stairs up to her room, she noticed several of her allies sitting at a table. She hesitated. She had not spoken to them much lately, but…she was not sure if she was ready to face them after all that had happened.

Sighing, she turned away from the stairs leading to a warm bed and instead faced her comrades. The princess was about halfway to the table when they noticed her. Everyone except Gerome and Inigo seemed to be present, and none of them looked particularly happy to see her with looks ranging from apprehension to outright disdain.

The latter really only came from one fiery redhead whose eyes were burning a hole in the princess' skull, "What are you doing here?" There was definite venom in her voice.

"I wish to speak with my comrades."

"Oh, _now,_ you care about us?"

"Severa, I'm sorry about what happened, but–"

"Don't give me that!" Severa stood with fists slammed onto the table causing a scene, "You don't care about us anymore. You'd much rather spend time with a murderer. I always knew you were cold, but I never knew just how little those who fought under you really mattered to you. How many fathers and mothers have died for your mission? Do you even care about them? You apparently care enough to spit on their sacrifices with that…thing you call a daughter."

"Enough, Severa!" Lucina practically growled with maternal impulses causing some at the table to look shocked in addition to incredibly uncomfortable, "Insult me as much as you'd like, but _never_ talk that way about Morgan."

"Hmph, whatever," Severa turned to Owain, "Come on." Severa got up and left. Owain whispered a quiet apology before following after his girlfriend.

With the two of them gone, Lucina breathed deep and unclenched her fists. Significantly calmer, Lucina turned to those remaining at the table and sat down, "Do you really think Morgan is some kind of…monster?"

A few uneasy glances were exchanged by people not eager to get on Lucina's bad side. Eventually, it was Laurent who answered with a sigh, "It's…complicated. She may have been born after Grima's defeat in her own world, but that has not happened here. Here, she still poses a potential threat in addition to having potentially tenuous control over her own abilities, and anyone even remotely sensitive to magic would have sensed something was very wrong during her altercation with Walhart so it is not something that is easy to hide," Laurent resisted the urge to shudder at the cold feeling that went down his spine whenever he merely thought of what he felt that day, "Ever since, she exudes a certain energy. One we are unfortunately more familiar with than most. The timing also makes your relationship with Robin seem a bit more…questionable."

"I suppose I cannot blame you," Lucina looked down in shame and subconsciously played with the hem of her tunic under the table, "I, too, thought her a danger, and I'm her own mother…."

"Ah, don't do that to yourself, Lucy," Brady said from her right, "If ya trust her, that's enough for me."

"I mean, if you and Lady Tiki are on board," Nah spoke from next to the cleric, "I guess I can be as well. Severa's just got some…issues to work out."

"Her father," Lucina lamented, "He was a good man. I can sympathize with her pain, but I cannot stand by her blaming Robin for the chaos of war."

"She's angry," Brady answered, "She wants to blame someone, and short of finding the one that cut him down, Robin is who the blame's goin' to fall on. Especially with Walhart dead. You bein' all cozy with him don't help matters."

"I suppose. I did not intend to fall for him, and I am aware that their are risks involved, but…I refuse to make more concessions. I refuse to let Grima claim them too."

The three remaining looked at each other before turning back to their liege, "Then you have our support."

Lucina looked at the three before a small smile graced her visage, "Thank you. It means a lot to me. It really does."

* * *

The trip home was relatively uninteresting with Lucina and Morgan taking a break on dragon training on account of not wanting to compromise the structural integrity of the ship. Robin and Lucina spent a lot of the trip together, both with Morgan and without. Lucina started to really feel like they were a family. She liked it, and it fueled her determination to save them.

The princess had made no attempt to talk with Severa again. She had, however, talked with Laurent, Nah, and Brady more than she typically had before. Their showing of personal support touched her more than any military support had. They had all supported her rule, but personal issues were rarely touched upon. It meant a lot to have their support in this matter, and to her, it felt like the first steps to an actual friendship rather than a working relationship.

All in all, despite the fact that they were heading right toward the events that led to Grima's return, she felt more optimistic than she had in years. She finally had something to live for beyond the completion of her mission. Before, a lonely life as a drifter was all that waited for her even if they somehow achieved victory, now, she had the prospect of a family – a home. It was something she had every intent of safeguarding.

* * *

By the time they had reached the castle, Lucina was in a surprisingly good mood. She felt as if nothing, not even Grima, could stop them. Her father's good attitude must have been rubbing off on her.

While Frederick led some of the knights in looking for clues as to the last gemstone, Lucina spent the time with her family. For this night, Robin had planned a date on a lovely balcony overlooking Ylisstol. Sumia had actually recommended the spot while Tiki had helped Lucina pick out a dress to wear. After her mother turning down Lucina's own choices, she eventually picked out something for the princess.

Lucina resisted the urge to giggle as she looked at herself in the mirror. The sleek red dress seemed like something straight out of one of her old fantasies. The war seemed a thousand miles away. Grima seemed like a far-off thought.

Robin met her on the balcony dressed in his own finery including some of his best ceremonial regalia from his promotion to grandmaster. Lucina thought he looked quite dashing, but she also noted that he seemed distracted throughout their meal.

"Is something the matter?" Lucina asked as dessert came around.

Robin did not respond immediately. Instead, he looked at his pie as if in deep thought. Finally, he looked deep into her eyes, "Lucina, there's something you need to know about the night you joined the Shepherds."

 **A/N: Phew, a little late. Edit: A review made me realize I kind of left something out about magic sensitive people being able to tell something wasn't right with Morgan.**

 **Well, those tickets were pretty good to me in Heroes. Pretty good for not spending any orbs. Using only free pulls I managed a Quan, a brave Lucina (she's up to +2 now), and a brave Veronica.**

 **Also, I made a…poll of sorts. I don't want to give too much away, but just know it's for a potential future project. I tried to put it on my profile, but the site is being unagreeable. Here it is:**

 **h**

 **t**

 **t**

 **p**

 **s**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **f**

 **o**

 **r**

 **m**

 **s**

 **.**

 **g**

 **l**

 **e**

 **/**

 **b**

 **u**

 **u**

 **B**

 **S**

 **X**

 **D**

 **P**

 **y**

 **Q**

 **N**

 **U**

 **p**

 **b**

 **j**

 **T**

 **7**


	23. Chapter 23

Robin did not move when he heard her approach. He had barely acknowledged her speech about her father. It was not until her blade was pointed at his heart that he looked her in the eyes.

Her eyes were hard as she implored him not to make matters difficult. A reasonable performance. Enough to convince any passerby, but Robin thought it a little stilted. To be fair, despite her claims, she was not the best actress. Better than her father for certain, but she would not be winning any competitions anytime soon.

"Very well," Robin looked her in the eyes, "My life is yours. It has been for a long time now."

Despite the true nature of their little spat, it was still very clearly hard for Lucina to point her sword at Robin. It helped to sell the act, but Robin hated doing this to her. In the end, she lowered her weapon unable to do it herself leaving for an awkward situation. Fortunately, help arrived on time.

"Are you done, Lucina?" Chrom walked over a nearby hill. As planned, of course. Lucina made sure he saw her leave.

"F-father…" Lucina's embarrassment was genuine though, "I was just–"

"No need to explain," Chrom put his hand up, "I heard the whole thing. I'm just glad to see you realized your own mistake."

"Did I?" Lucina replied weakly, "Or am I just too weak?"

"Hey," He put a hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing weak about caring. Our bonds make us stronger, and I'm sure that your bonds will push both of you to finding another solution. Even when everything looks its bleakest, sometimes you just have to keep looking for another way."

"I hope you are right, father," She turned to Robin, "I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course," Robin nodded, "I don't blame you." Namely because this was his idea.

Once Chrom realized he was intruding on a moment, he excused himself. Once left alone, they did not have to talk. Instead, they shared a knowing understanding. All according to plan.

* * *

"Hmm," Morgan looked down and then back up at her grandmother. However, she got nothing from the ancient manakete's stony features. Morgan furrowed her brow refusing to give up. Analyzing what she knew, she eventually came to a decision.

"Do you have any '2's?'"

"Go fish," The manakete replied. Morgan groaned and pulled a card from the top of the deck without touching it. As part of her impressive magical abilities, she could perform telekinesis without any sort of aid. Few mages ever learned to use it so casually making it all the more impressive as Morgan slipped a new card into her hands.

Tiki smiled at her granddaughter's casual use of magic. She had gained a lot of control with her memories, and Tiki had been able to help continue her training in ways that her parents had been unable. Though she had to admit that the ways of magic were far from her specialty. Robin would have been more useful for that, except he probably knew less than the Robin who had trained her.

"What are you two up to?" Morgan looked up at the newcomer. It was Sumia, Chrom's wife. She remembered her parents just saying that it was complicated when she asked about that in her world. Her questions here had not been better received. Still, Sumia was one of the few who had not been afraid of her, so she quickly took to the woman.

"A game my mother liked," Morgan responded. Many a nights Lucina sat them down and played a few rounds. It may have been a children's game, but she still enjoyed it.

"One which she is currently winning," Tiki noted. Not that she minded. Her main goal was to distract the child while her parents talked. Lucina had told Morgan that she and Robin were going to talk, and specifically requested privacy. Still, they thought it best to try to distract the girl.

"Would you care to play winner?" Tiki asked.

"If you don't mind," The queen took a seat at the barrel they were using as a table. As awkward as one might think it should be, Sumia did not mind Tiki's presence. If anything, she was happy enough that the other Tiki was so willing to help Chrom. However, the manakete seemed to have no intentions toward her husband, and given the Lucina situation, Sumia decided it best just to be friendly.

"Which is going to be me of course," Morgan pointed out her sizeable lead.

"Of course," Tiki smirked, "However, before you finish gloating, mind handing over your '5's?'"

* * *

"Looks like this is it," Chrom stared up at the foreboding spire.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "It seems they're done being subtle."

"Well, let's settle this," Chrom nodded. Robin, meanwhile, looked at Lucina standing next to Morgan. He hoped this ended today.

While Chrom went back and forth with Aversa, Robin wound his way over to his family. He did not like the idea of Morgan fighting, but he was not leaving her alone this close to…his father.

Robin also did not like the looks of those twelve Risen standing behind Aversa. She was far too confident to only have twelve troops and those Risen were exuding power. Chrom found himself staring down a one with blue hair atop a black horse which seemed to be the strongest of them all.

"I'm not afraid of your toys, Aversa! Get out of our way!"

"Do not be so hasty," Aversa smirked, "Stay and enjoy yourselves. After all, we went through so much effort to bring together some great warriors of the past."

Robin looked them over. There was another blue haired man with his hair tied back brandishing a sword next to one with short brown hair with his own unique sword. Another white-haired woman stood to their side. They seemed tough, and those were just the ones in front of them.

Amongst the line-up the one that caught Robin's attention was the man with long, fire-like hair. Robin pulled out his weapons. This one was devious. He could see it in his glowing eyes.

"You would abuse legends for your own gain?" Lucina grimaced in disgust.

"Might as well get some use out of them. Now, do play nice."

"Shepherds!" Chrom yelled with Falchion held aloft, "Advance!"

* * *

These were not like the other Risen. Tiki could tell that these were born of much more ancient and dark means. They needed to be expunged from this world. The one Tiki faced now, she was once graced by power from one of Tiki's own line. Perhaps a Naga prior to her mother. Her…father perhaps? In any case, the dragon princess was intent on removing this blight from the land of the living.

She deserved better, Tiki thought as she breathed deep.

* * *

Robin rolled out of the way of a massive explosion. Despite being dead, the tactician got the distinct feeling that this Deadlord thought himself superior. Though, Robin did have to admit that his tome was in another league compared to what he had. He had never seen fire magic anything like that. He shuddered to think what it could have done in the hands of a living user.

Due to his studies of history during peacetime, Robin had a good idea as to the identity of both this Deadlord and the tome. Needless to say, Robin did not feel very remorseful about cutting him down.

The next time he summoned an explosion, Robin leapt back and fired a thoron bolt through the dust cloud striking the creature square in the chest. It was not enough to do much damage, but it did distract him long enough for Robin to close the distance between the two. His sword also proved much more effective.

Effective, but as Robin pulled his blade from the thing's chest, it became clear that it would take a few more hits before it went down.

Robin sighed angrily, he was not in the mood for this.

* * *

Lucina squared off against another blue haired noble. He was no stranger to the blade. Had he been living, Lucina would have liked to discuss some things, but things being what they were, he was an obstacle to be cut down. No matter if he had been a hero in life.

No matter this monster's skill with a blade, this soulless creature could not match her determination. She moved faster and faster, overwhelming the dead fighter. It looked like she would not have to use her ace in the hole. She _would_ win.

* * *

Chrom slid back from a fierce blow from the blue haired lord. Maybe he should have asked Sumia to teach him how to ride. No matter. He would not let some walking corpse stop him.

Chrom braced himself as he came around for another pass when a guttural cry distracted both of them. Lucina had dealt a serious blow to her opponent. Looking to his own, Chrom saw him looking that way as if confused.

"He was your son, wasn't he?" Chrom asked sympathetically, "You must have some imprint from the original. If that's the case, I promise you the swift end you deserve, but I have my own family to protect, and I won't let you get in the way. I don't care how 'legendary' you are!"

The mounted fighter turned his attention back to Chrom and let loose an unearthly growl before charging, but this time Chrom was ready. He jumped at the rider and knocked him from his horse. Chrom managed to recover quickly, but so did his opponent.

"Now, that's better. Let's see how you do in a fair fight."

* * *

"I don't want to hurt you!" Morgan kept deflecting each inhuman blow with her own inhuman strength. This…thing was nothing to her. His short brown hair blew in the harsh desert wind as a once great man's body was forced to try and end her. She pitied this monster almost, but that was not the main reason she held back. She was afraid of fighting in a real battle where emotions can run freely, but she did not want the others to do all the work.

The monster raised his unfittingly light sword again, "I don't want to hurt you," Morgan repeated as her sword began to glow as it had back in Valm, "But I will." Morgan moved in a blur and before he had completed his swing, Morgan had cleft him in two.

Morgan could almost swear she saw a small smile on its face as it faded away, but Morgan played it off as a trick of her imagination.

"Morgan!" Lucina ran up shortly afterwards, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't here, but they needed me, and–"

"It's okay, mother," Morgan reassured, "I'm fine. What about you and father?"

Lucina looked up to where Robin was taking a head count after taking care of Aversa, "He's fine. He may not look it, but he's quite the fighter." Morgan nodded in response and Robin finished up.

"How are you holding up?" Lucina asked as Robin approached upon finishing.

"Fine," Robin grumbled somewhat harshly, but then sighed, "Sorry, I've got a bit of a headache." A single look told Lucina the source of the headache.

"Don't worry, we'll end this soon."

"I hope so," Robin looked to the ominous spire. He hoped today would be the end of this fight.

* * *

Once inside, they found no resistance making the fact that it was a trap even more obvious, but they pressed onward regardless. Lucina and Tiki were to stay with Morgan with Tiki hopefully providing interference in case of any mental attacks on the girl. At least, in theory. Lucina would make sure they stayed safe as well as providing support for the other two.

That meant Robin and Chrom would be alone in heading the front of the pack. He was not afraid of fighting Validar, but he was a bit concerned about what he might do without Lucina's presence. He would have felt a lot better with Lucina to pull him back if something went wrong, but he'd much rather Morgan be kept safe.

He would manage.

His headache got progressively worse the further in they went. He barely even heard Chrom as they approached the twisted altar with the Fire Emblem sitting atop it. The rush of battle was enough to clear away some of the pain, but he could feel something dark clawing at his mind. That dull ache soon turned to a pounding pain once they "defeated" Validar. He was trying. Trying very hard to gain control.

Maintaining a balance was incredibly hard under such conditions, but he managed a delicate one between control and surrender. So when he walked up to a concerned Chrom and cast an electric bolt in his gut, Robin was able to keep the intensity down. Chrom was understandably surprised and pained, but Robin whispered in his ear for him to play dead. He was a terrible actor, but even he could collapse on the floor. He would just have to hope Validar was too wrapped up in his own "victory" to notice that Chrom was not dead. At least they did not have to keep it up for long.

In his jubilation, Validar weakened his control over Robin making it even easier to wrest full control back. He could only imagine how hard it would be if Validar had the full Emblem. Still, the plan was working.

Lucina played her part perfectly. Despite the fact she could still hear her father's breathing, she acted suitably devastated causing Validar to grow even more careless. He was thrown even further off balance by Basilio's big entrance. The West Khan did have a flare for the dramatic. That is not to say Robin did not get in on it with a very well timed and very satisfying thoron bolt to Validar's face.

Robin watched stoically as the man's charred remains fell to the cold temple floor. As he did so, Chrom pulled himself up.

"You didn't think to let me in on the plan a little sooner?"

"Sorry, but you're a terrible actor. Remember when Sumia put on that performance of _The Hero King_ last winter? I swear, that was one of the most awkward things I've ever seen. You're very naturally charismatic, but when you try to force it, it's just uncomfortable."

"Well," Chrom looked at the husk, "So, did Lucina know?"

"Yep," Robin nodded, "It was actually my idea for her to confront me. Thought it'd make it more believable."

"Well, next time, try not to be quite so believable."

"I wouldn't expect a next time if I were you."

"What?" Chrom turned around to find himself face to face with a Robin look alike. "The Hierophant? Just who are you anyway?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Chrom. Surely it isn't that hard to-gurk!" The imposter looked down to see a Falchion sticking through his chest.

"Forget about me?" Lucina taunted with a deathly chill in her voice.

"You see, Grima," Robin approached the snarling dragon in human clothing, "It was not hard to figure out who you were, or that you'd be waiting here. Now, that may not be a fully awakened Falchion, but if you were at full power, then, you would have already made your move, wouldn't you?"

Grima's snarl turned into a smirk, "Not bad," Dark energy began to swirl around the dragon, "But I don't _have_ to have you!"

"Chrom!" Robin yelled as the energy became more intense. Lucina pulled her blade out through the shoulder, but Grima did not seem to care. Chrom let out a yell as he aimed his blade at Grima's neck.

"Too late," Grima smirked as it grabbed Chrom's Falchion by the blade. Other than some black blood seeping down its hand, Grima did not seem fazed by the blade as its eyes turned red. With a growl, Grima ripped Falchion from Chrom's hand and swatted him away with it. Lucina was likewise batted away with the sacred weapon. Grima cackled until a blow from behind staggered the monster causing Falchion to clatter to the stone floor.

"Stay away from my family!" Morgan stood with hand outstretched.

"You," Grima narrowed its eyes, "You are worth my time. I don't suppose you would be willing to join me?"

Morgan answered with another blast of blue fire covered in purple electricity. Grima staggered momentarily, but then answered by putting a hand up and catching Morgan's attack in a sphere of magic. Once her attack ceased, he shot it straight back at her. With a scream she was knocked out cold.

"I thought not."

"You!" Robin growled, "You'll pay for that one."

"You're welcome to try," The spire began to shake as Grima spread its arms out, "I'll be waiting."

Robin growled as building came down around them before casting his attention to Morgan. He rushed over to her, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take her," Chrom assured with Falchion back at his hip, "Run!"

Robin nodded knowing that he was more capable of carrying her out. He looked over to Lucina who was already on her way back from the altar where the Emblem had been. Together they made their way out of the crumbling structure.

He had failed. Grima still threatened the world…but they were alive. So long as they lived, there was hope.

* * *

Grima did not seem intent on challenging them as their trip to Mount Prism was mostly uneventful. Morale was not exactly high though, but it was not as bad as one might expect. Lucina in particular seemed to be managing relatively well. He was especially concerned about her, but she refused to give into despair.

After a brief skirmish, they arrived at the shrine at the peak of Mount Prism. This was where Chrom would risk his life to awaken the full power of Falchion. Of course, there was little doubt that Chrom would be stubborn enough to push through the pain and prove his worth, and sure enough, he did just that.

Unfortunately, Naga told them that they would have to settle for putting Grima to sleep. Not exactly what Robin had hoped for, but it was better than nothing. They would set out in the morning for Grima's location.

"Wait," Naga stopped them on their way out, "Grima may yet try to control the child and use her powers. We cannot allow this. Perhaps she should stay in my care until you return."

Robin and Lucina looked briefly at each other before Morgan spoke up, "Thanks, but I'm sticking by mom and dad." She smiled back at them, "I won't lose them again."

"If that is what you wish," Naga nodded, and most of the others went on their way. However, not everyone left. Tiki stayed behind.

"You didn't tell them," Tiki accused once they were gone.

Naga looked at her daughter and suddenly the chamber flashed briefly with a spell ensuring they would not be overheard, "And what did I not tell them?"

"You know as well as I that Robin may be able to end Grima."

Naga narrowed her eyes, "Then you also know that such a feat would likely kill him. Do you really want your daughter to lose her beloved?"

"It's not like you to be sentimental, _Mother_. Normally you would be willing to sacrifice one for so many. What's different this time?" Tiki thought back to the last few minutes, "Morgan…You want Morgan."

"Her power, if properly developed, could make her stronger than either me or Grima. If Grima were to die, then she would lose part of what makes her so…unique."

"You were why they did not stay in Ylisse in Morgan's world."

"I imagine they would not let me train her. Quite short sited of them."

"She is their _daughter_!"

"A daughter who could safeguard humanity from nearly any threat, and one who should be made aware of her own importance. Her potential is squandered with them."

"You would separate them?"

"As you said, I am not one to be sentimental, and you are not to tell them of any of this."

"They are my family. That actually means something to me."

"And I am your liege," Naga leaned over the younger manakete, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Naga."

 **A/N: It's late, I know.**

 **Also, to clear up the bit about her father, I read that once Naga was shown as a male in a drawing in an earlier game. This is most likely just a continuity error, but I kind of like the theory that Naga is essentially the divine dragon tribe's title for their ruler. Plus, we never really learn anything about Tiki's father. It helps the theory that Tiki is apparently capable of taking over the role of Naga in her absence.**

 **And the deadlords just had minor imprints of personality left over from when they still had souls.**

 **Anywho, anyone looking forward to Super Mario Maker 2? I may share some levels after it comes out. We should also be getting a new seasonal announcement soon. Seems like one Lucina might be decently likely to show up on.**

 **Don't forget to check out my poll. Link is on the last chapter. Edit: Forget that, try this one:**

 **h**

 **t**

 **t**

 **p**

 **s**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **f**

 **o**

 **r**

 **m**

 **s**

 **.**

 **g**

 **l**

 **e**

 **/**

 **M**

 **m**

 **a**

 **4**

 **K**

 **j**

 **3**

 **v**

 **9**

 **N**

 **8**

 **a**

 **A**

 **D**

 **i**

 **9**

 **7**

 **Also, who can actually name the deadlords I emphasized?**


	24. Chapter 24

Lucina stared toward the setting sun. Grima was in that direction. The end of all this was fast approaching. Either they won, or Grima did. However, Lucina was not all that concerned. Grima was still weakened, and they still had her father. She had a hard time imagining they would lose this time.

Despite this, Lucina was still plagued by the strife within her own band of travelers. Despite her newfound closeness with some of them, there was a clear rift in the group. While she sympathized with Severa essentially losing her father a second time, she found her behavior reprehensible. Severa usually had a foul attitude, but the moment she insulted Morgan, she succeeded in making Lucina angry for the first time and the princess had not extended another olive branch since.

It seemed her maternal impulses were quite strong actually. Despite their rocky start, Lucina had started doting heavily on her daughter – perhaps in part to make up for said start. It had gotten to the point where she was starting to get concerned that she was embarrassing Morgan.

It was amazing in a way. Not six months prior, her actions would have embarrassed herself. Now, she was more concerned with making sure Morgan ate all her dinner and was appropriately dressed for the weather than she was her own image, and anyone who attacked her daughter would face her wrath.

Having a family of her own had also given her first hand insight into her father's belief that their bonds make them stronger. For a long time, she never quite understood his reasoning, but now she did. She would do anything for Robin and Morgan. That included fighting to her last breath. What she had once thought to be a weakness turned out to be a source of immeasurable strength, and it was one she was happy she found.

Distracting her, Morgan approached, "Mother, there you are."

"Morgan," Lucina turned from the setting sun, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Morgan shook her head, "But dad sent me to find you. Dinner's ready."

"I must have lost track of time," Lucina followed after her daughter.

"Mom," Morgan fell in beside the princess, "When this is over, what are you going to do?"

Lucina looked at the girl quizzically, "I'm not sure. We still don't know why it wasn't safe for you to stay in Ylisstol, but whether we figure that out or not, I'd like for us to stay together."

"You mean it?"

"Of course," Lucina smiled, "We're family. No matter what, we'll find a way to stay together."

"But," Morgan played with her cloak reminding Lucina of how she played with her tunic when nervous, "What if something happens to you again?"

"It won't," Lucina also now knew why her father had been so adamant in reassuring her not that long ago. It was not that she was saying this just to make Morgan feel better either; she firmly believed what she was saying, "You've given us a warning, and you're much more capable now than you used to be. We'll be fine."

Morgan perked up at this and engulfed her mother in a sudden hug. She did not say anything, she did not have to. Lucina simply smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

"Well," Chrom stared up at the enormous figure maneuvering through the clouds, "Anyone got any ideas on how to get up there?"

"Naga will channel her powers through the Emblem. I should be able to get us to Grima with those powers," Tiki explained.

"Then we put an end to this," Chrom nodded, "Sounds simple enough."

"Simple doesn't mean easy, Chrom," Robin reminded him, "I doubt Grima will go down without a fight."

"Heh," Chrom put a firm hand on Robin's shoulder, "That's why we have the greatest tactician alive on our side."

"No pressure, as always."

"You'll do fine," Chrom gave another pat before he turned his attention to the manakete, "Well, no sense in waiting. Let's end this."

* * *

The harsh wind's they suddenly found themselves facing caused a bit of disorientation upon arriving on Grima's back. The manaketes adapted first followed by the fliers. Chrom was not far behind and made a few steps forward. He could make out a familiar cloak flowing in the breeze near Grima's neck.

"So, you've finally made it," Grima's casually bored tone somehow carried to the band of Shepherds, "And you even brought my vessel. I don't suppose you're here to surrender?"

"What do you think?" Chrom narrowed his eyes sure that the dragon could hear him over the howling wind.

"I think you are here in your misguided belief that you actually have a chance to stop me. Allow me to demonstrate why that is a very dumb idea." With a stretch of the hand, Grima summoned a field of energy spikes.

Morgan watched in horror as everyone around her fell in agony, "No!" She felt a sore, but clearly she was not affected in anywhere near as severe a way.

"Poor little Robin," Grima mocked, "Do you regret your choice now?"

"Not for a moment," Robin replied through clenched teeth.

"Hmm, well, give it some time. Maybe you'll change your mind after I kill them all. Slowly."

"Argh," Robin clutched his head as Grima tried to take control forcibly.

"I will not be rejected by something as pathetic as you," Grima snarled, "I will break you, and then I will kill you! You and–Gah!"

Grima clutched the nub that used to be a right arm. A cloud of dark smoke oozed from the wound and took the general shape of an arm before clearing away to show a newly minted appendage barring the sleeve. In the seconds that it had taken to regenerate the arm, Grima had been forced on the defensive as a very angry Morgan released a flurry of attacks.

"I told you to stay away from my family!"

"Where did you even come from?" She had closed the distance between them rather quickly. Now this brat was chopping away at the Fell Dragon until its rage boiled over.

"Enough!" A dark shockwave shot out from Grima knocking Morgan back, "You are powerful, I'll give you that," With a snap, an energy spike rose beside Grima who broke it off to use as a makeshift sword. "But I have much more experience!" Taking advantage of her lack of balance, Grima easily disarmed her flinging her sword off the dragon's back.

"It's a shame to get rid of such a potentially useful tool, but clearly, you're more trouble than you're worth." Grima raised the spike to finish her off, but Morgan held her hand back toward the others.

"They can't help you now," Grima mocked, but Morgan was unperturbed.

"Who said I wanted help?" As if on cue, a blue tear-shaped stone flew into her hand and started to glow, "I was going for a weapon."

* * *

"Morgan!" Lucina had been watching Morgan's duel with bated breath. She had wanted to charge after her as soon as she noticed she was gone, but as one of the first to recover, she needed to help the others get back on their feet. Having her daughter take on Grima one on one certainly made her uneasy though, and that uneasiness quickly turned into outright panic upon seeing Grima disarm the girl.

Her distress was so great, that she failed to notice her Falchion shaking before her dragon stone flew free on its confines and headed straight for the girl. Lucina stopped as light engulfed Morgan before a dragon emerged from said light.

Morgan's scales seemed to be in a state of flux between purple and blue, not unlike her eyes, giving her an altogether unearthly aura. Though, Lucina did not have much time to ponder that as Grima's massive body soon began to twist as it moved to engage Morgan with its full might.

Lucina instinctively went for her dragonstone only to remember that it was not there. She closed her eyes bracing for the feeling of weightlessness to overtake her, but after several seconds of waiting, that feeling never came. She cautiously opened her eyes to see most of the Shepherds still standing on Grima's back with their feet aglow with a blue light.

"Mother," Lucina saw Tiki visibly straining keeping up the spell.

"I…can't hold you all for long," Tiki managed while sweat began to stream down her brow.

"Then send the others back," Chrom stepped forward, "I'll finish this myself."

"I'm not leaving you," Lucina insisted, "This is my fight too."

"Better count me in too," Robin walked up.

"Robin," Chrom stopped himself realizing he was entitled to this fight as much as he and Lucina were. Well, neither may have been as entitled as Lucina, "Alright. We'll end this, together."

"What about Tiki?" Robin noted, "We shouldn't leave her unguarded."

"Leave that to us," Sumia said with Cordelia, Cherche, Gerome, Nowi, and Nah behind her. They had not been caught by Tiki on account of being able to fly themselves, "We'll keep her safe."

"Okay," Chrom smiled at his wife's confidence before speaking to Tiki, "Send the rest back to Origin Peak."

Tiki complied wordlessly, and her relief was quite evident, "Be quick. I still cannot hold you indefinitely."

"Understood," Chrom nodded. He turned to his allies, "You two ready?"

"Yes," Lucina fell in on his right.

"Let's get this over with," Robin got into position on his left.

Chrom smirked before getting serious again, "For Ylisse!"

* * *

Grima in Robin's body stood at the nape of the dragon's neck as it maneuvered around the smaller dragon. This child was starting to vex the Fell Dragon. It was a shame to let such power go to waste, but if it could not be controlled, it was better to nip it in the bud before she became too powerful to handle.

However, Grima was distracted upon hearing footsteps. Turning around, Grima came face to face with three of the most meddlesome humans in its very lengthy memory.

"How even–" Grima noticed the glow at their feet, "Of course. Meddlesome dragons."

"I've come to end you," Chrom approached with his glowing blade.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment? Wait your turn for your ruination."

"No," Lucina stepped forward, "We end this now!"

"And what about you?" Grima looked to Robin, "Do you share their enthusiasm?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. He did not speak at first, but his fingers cackled with electricity which found its way down his sword, "We stand together."

Grima let out a spine-chilling cackle, "How quaint. Very well. Allow me to demonstrate what true power is!" A row of spikes shot toward the trio forcing them to scatter. Fortunately, their fight with Walhart had convinced Robin that he should work on some three person team strategies.

Robin rolled out of the way and provided cover with his Thoron while Lucina closed the distance faster than Chrom. All she managed was a quick slash to the chest before retreating, but it was enough to give Chrom an opening to cleave into Grima's shoulder. It was not enough to finish the dragon, but it was enough to enrage it with the power of the fully awakened Falchion.

Grima pushed both lords back with a wave of fell energy, but Grima was engulfed in a fiery explosion before being able to capitalize on the opening. The wind quickly cleared the smoke away leaving Grima to glare at the tactician with glowing eyes as its skin mended. Robin did not hesitate to rapidly cast two more explosions with the ancient tome destroying tissue faster than Grima's fell powers could repair it.

Robin went for a third, but Grima rushed him forcing him back, but before Grima could pursue the tactician further, Lucina and Chrom intercepted again. Chrom went in with a flurry of strikes. By the time Grima was able to push him off, Lucina came at him after an inhuman leap thanks to some manipulation of Tiki's spell. The added height just made the impact all the grander neatly cleaving Grima's right arm off which did not heal as readily thanks to the partially awakened Falchion.

Grima snarled and smacked Lucina away before she could recover, "Worms!" Fell energy swirled, "You are but worms beneath my feet!" Robin went for another Valflame explosion, but Grima closed the distance in a blink of an eye. Lifting Robin by his throat, Grima growled, "I win. It is inevitable. The future is written, time has spoken, and your fate is sealed."

"Think again!" Chrom charged Grima who threw Robin at him, but Chrom ducked underneath moved with nigh superhuman reflexes. In a flash, Grima had Falchion sticking through its gut.

With Chrom wrenching the sacred blade out, Grima nearly collapsed. The dragon teetered back a few steps before falling to its knees. Grima laughed, "This isn't the end. I'll be back. One way or another. I cannot be defeated. Only postponed."

"We'll see about that," Chrom made to finish Grima, but he found that he could not move. "What?" He looked down to see his feet now glowing red.

Lucina, who had been racing to aid her father and Robin, looked at her mother who bore a look of sorrow, "Mother?"

 _Tiki opened the flap to Robin's tent, "Robin, might I have a word?"_

Robin slowly walked toward Grima, feet still lit with a blue hue.

 _"You look troubled. What's the matter?"_

"Robin?" Lucina pleaded and looked back and forth between her love and her mother.

 _"I am faced with a choice. A choice of loyalties. Of family," Tiki looked Robin in the eyes, "But I have made my choice."_

"What are you doing?" Grima snarled, but there was a hint of caution in the Fell Dragon's tone.

 _"There is a way to permanently kill Grima, however, it could mean your death."_

Robin looked at Grima with disdain, "I'm here to kill you, Grima."

 _"I do not bring this up lightly. There is something you need to know about Naga."_

"Don't be absurd! Even if you could, it would kill you in the process!"

 _"She likewise seeks to use Morgan's powers for her own, albeit less sinister, purposes. That is likely what forced Morgan to live on the run, but if the source of much of her power were removed…."_

"I know," Robin replied charging up the fell energy. He could feel its corrupting influence seeping up his arm.

 _"Then I don't see that there is much of a choice," Robin replied, "I'd do anything for her."_

"And what about your little brat? Such a sudden shock could be detrimental. A fall from this height is quite fatal I assure you."

 _Tiki nodded somberly, "This…will hurt them."_

Robin hesitated for a moment, but quickly resumed his efforts, "She's a big girl. She doesn't need me anymore."

 _"They're tough. They'll adapt."_

"Robin!" He heard Lucina call out, but he could not bring himself to look at her. She struggled against the spell locking her down, but only made minimal progress.

"Robin! Don't you dare break my little girl's heart!"

"I'm sorry," He whispered before casting the orb of fell energy straight at Grima causing both forms to shriek in pain.

Robin collapsed shortly after his attack. He finally looked Lucina in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes were marred by tears. Tears he put there. It hurt to move, let alone speak, but he forced himself to try.

"I…love…" He never managed to finish before he faded away leaving Lucina reaching out at nothing before everything went white.

* * *

Lucina was in shock when they appeared on Origin Peak. The voices of those around her faded into white noise as she watched Grima's body fall into the ocean. It was not until Tiki landed after catching a disoriented Morgan that she finally pulled herself out of it.

"Mother," Morgan ran weakly into her arms, "What happened? Grima just…stopped, and I suddenly felt really weak. And where's father?"

"Your father…he didn't make it."

"W-what?"

"That may not be true," Tiki approached.

"W-what?" Lucina asked, her anger at her mother for helping Robin go through with that momentarily forgotten.

"Chrom, may I see the Emblem?"

"What are you up to?" Chrom was hesitant to trust her, but he handed her the relic regardless.

She closed her eyes and held up the Emblem. After a few seconds, the gemstones began to glow. After a few more seconds, they returned to normal.

"Do you care to explain?" Chrom folded his arms.

"Robin may yet be saved, but…to do so I must speak with my mother."

* * *

It was dark. Robin looked all around him, but he saw nothing. He was not even sure if he felt anything as odd as that may have sounded, nor was he sure if his voice ever actually left his mouth. It was a disorienting experience to say the least.

Eventually, Robin sat and started to contemplate where he was. He did not get far before he heard a cackle coming from…he was not sure where.

"You certainly made a mess of things."

His first thought was that this was somehow Grima, but, no, the voice was different. Robin reached for his weapons to realize he did not have any.

"Who are you?"

The voice cackled again, "Think of me as…a puppet master."

"Puppet master of what?"

"Of you, for one. The Grimleal, your father. I am the shadow that runs deep through your line. Manipulating, controlling, but never seen."

Robin kept spinning looking for the source of the voice, "You expect me to believe some…disembodied voice was behind this?"

"Believe it, boy. I have been corrupting people for millennia. From that pathetic emperor to your father."

"Why?" The voice kept moving, but Robin was getting closer to catching it.

"To enact my final revenge on the descendants of that welp who got in my way. To make the world he cared so much about _burn_!"

"And did you think Grima would just let you go on your merry way?"

"That did not matter. No, my revenge is all I care about now. I had thought that beast the best way to achieve it, but the princeling's line just could not stop meddling it seemed. Even this time, it would have worked had that girl not shown up. Then you had to go and kill it! You stole my chance at revenge, and for that…you shall suffer."

"What are you going to do to a disembodied voice?"

The voice cackled again, "Oh, you are not quite dead. Not yet anyway." Robin turned finally catching the voice. What he saw a grotesque man in a hood, his face partially hid by the shadows, "Allow me to remedy that!"

Robin saw a ghostly face charging at him before crying out in agony.

* * *

Tiki strode into her mother's sanctum with the Emblem in tow. She was really not looking forward to what was to come.

She made it about halfway to the front of the room before the door behind her slammed shut and Naga appeared at the end of the long chamber. She did not look happy.

"You disobeyed me."

"You wanted to use my granddaughter as a weapon."

"I wanted to protect the world. With my guidance, she could have done just that."

"What gives you the right to take their daughter? It is not like you have much experience being a mother yourself?"

Naga narrowed her eyes, "If you have something to say, say it."

Tiki obliged, "What kind of mother sends their newborn away?"

"That was the hardest thing I ever did, but it was better than the alternative. The others…feared you. I could not let you fall to the madness, but I also could not have you killed."

"And yet you did not bother to stay with me."

"I could not leave our people without a leader. Especially not with Duma and Mila's increasingly suspect behavior in Valentia."

"You could have visited."

"I did," Tiki was visibly surprised by that revelation, "You were unfortunately asleep when I did, but I visited many times. Bantu would keep me up to date on how you were doing. How full of life you were when awake, and it made my heart ache that you could not enjoy life like you deserved. Years later, when you proved yourself free of the madness, you still locked yourself away though. Why?"

"Because I was afraid," Tiki admitted, "Afraid that I would succumb to the madness, but more so, I was afraid of getting close to anyone again. I lost people dear to me, and I did not want that to happen again. However, I found myself forced into even closer bonds now. She may not technically be my blood, but she is my daughter now. That…that makes me happier than I ever have been. Then…to have a granddaughter…they are my family, and I just want them to be happy. Robin's survival is key to that happiness."

Naga looked at her hard before sighing, "You are not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"I will not."

"You always were a stubborn child."

"At least I finally started eating my vegetables," Tiki gave a slight grin.

"Very well, I shall see what I can do," Naga took the Emblem, "Perhaps afterwards, we could…talk."

"Yes, perhaps that would be nice."

* * *

"Why won't you die?" Two more phantom faces hit Robin in the front and back. He staggered, but he managed to claw his way back upright.

"What's the matter?" Robin panted, "Getting tired?" At least now he was very certain he was still feeling.

The corrupted man growled in response, "You are one of the most stubborn men I have ever known. Why do you cling to life so?"

"Because I have something to live for. You're a decrepit husk of a man whose only goal is to destroy. You're weak."

"You sound so much like those before you, and yet, they are dead while I am still here."

"You won't live forever. Why else are you so eager to kill me instead of making it last? Someone will come for me, and when they do, your secret will be out. You'll finally meet your end. That's why you're in such a hurry to kill me."

"Bravo, but do not think that knowing that will change anything."

Robin grinned triumphantly, "It did stall you though."

"What?" Robin started to fade away as the man quickly sent face after ghoulish face toward the tactician, but it was to no avail as he disappeared before they reached him, "No!"

* * *

Lucina and Morgan sat quietly off to the side of the chamber while Naga did her work elsewhere. They had arrived later than Tiki to give Morgan time to recover, but Lucina still ended up carrying the young girl since she was still feeling rather weak. Lucina had shared some choice words with her mother but had since calmed down considerably.

Now she was just concerned with getting Robin back. She casually put her hand through her daughter's hair as the tired girl drifted off using her lap as a pillow. She was concerned, but she had also been under incredible strain. Especially for one so young. However, to say that Lucina was proud of how courageous her daughter had been would have been a severe understatement.

Morgan had almost fallen asleep when Naga returned with an exhausted Robin in her arms.

"Father!"

"Robin!"

Both women seemingly forgot how tired they were as they darted for where Naga laid the man down. Morgan practically sobbed into the tactician's coat, but Lucina noticed that he looked to be in much worse shape than when he had disappeared.

"Robin, what happened to you?"

Robin groaned, "Someone…else…in the Emblem."

Tiki looked deathly pale at this, "Who?"

"I don't know…but he was old. Extremely old."

"Gharnef," Tiki murmured under her breath, "But how? I thought we had finished him permanently."

"Who is that?" Lucina asked.

"A villain from millennia ago," Tiki replied, "He had preserved himself inside of one of the gemstones, but I thought we he had purged him."

"Clearly not," Robin grimaced, "According to him, he's been pulling the strings behind the Grimleal."

"It would not be impossible. He once corrupted a good man to do his bidding. If the head of the Grimleal passed down the same stone…how could we have been so careless?"

Tiki turned to her mother, "We cannot allow him to continue."

"Agreed," Naga summoned the complete Emblem, "Now, I shall purge the entire Emblem. A resetting of sorts. Er, perhaps…Robin ought to avert his gaze."

Robin did as suggested and looked away as the Fire Emblem began to glow brighter and brighter. As it did, a purple smoke began to be emitted by the artifact. Tiki became increasingly uncomfortable as she started to hear the cries of a man she long thought dead, and she could have almost sworn that the vapor took the vague appearance of his face. Lucina gave her a reassuring hand on her shoulder which calmed the manakete profusely. She was no longer a little girl and that man could not hurt her anymore.

The process itself only took a few minutes. Once it was over, Lucina moved to let Robin know he could open his eyes only to see that he had conked out on the floor. Lucina smiled and adjusted his hair. They could celebrate in the morning. For now, they would rest.

* * *

Lucina lightly readjusted herself on Robin's chest. It was a comfortable day out, and it was perfect for lounging about on her favorite pillow. Healers could only do so much about the strange dark magic Robin had been afflicted with inside the Fire Emblem, but the damage Gharnef had done would simply require a little rest which the tactician desperately needed. Had Naga not lent her aid, he may have faced permanent damage.

Tiki and Naga had been slowly rebuilding a working relationship. Lucina liked seeing her mother finally start talking with her own mother. Even if her grandmother had wanted to take Morgan from them – something which still made Lucina a bit more closed off around the ancient dragon, but they were working through it as a family.

Unfortunately, not everything had been worked out. Severa and Owain disappeared shortly after Grima's defeat with only their parents having any idea where they left for. Lucina regretted that they left on bad terms, but at least the others had been on better terms.

Laurent went to work with her mother. He often traveled performing research, but he would stop in from time to time. Nah would have a hard time finding work given her young appearance for quite some time, so she went to live with her parents. Brady had become a traveling musician, and was quickly becoming a bit of a celebrity. Yarne had left for a more quiet life, but still visited his parents often. Inigo had actually joined the Ylissean military as an official member of the Shephers. Finally, Gerome had left, seemingly without a trace. At least, until his parents received a letter about a week ago.

Lucina was the only one of her initial band to stay at the castle though. She was finally at peace, and she was not letting her family go anytime soon. Her mother visited often but did not stay mostly to avoid a ruckus. She also wanted to see the world. She would often bring Morgan back little trinkets from all over. Morgan cherished each and every one.

Lucina also had a suspicion that Robin was wanting to propose once he regained his strength, but nothing was confirmed at this point. Though Morgan had begun teasing them about the possibility of a sibling or ten much to their embarrassment. It did not help Robin's blush that Lucina had taken to wearing less restrictive clothing either. She was her mother's daughter after all.

Speaking of daughters, Morgan had experienced a massive power reduction. Though, she did not seem to mind no longer being one of the most powerful beings on the planet. She was just happy to be able to run around and have fun.

The world was mending, and Lucina's job was done. She could finally rest. As unlikely as her story was, it had a happy ending. One she was keen on exploring now that she had hung up both her sword and her stone. Well, she may still use the stone to travel some.

After all, it was part of who she was.

 **A/N: Okay, so for the Gharnef thing, I got the idea that maybe he had been corrupting people and was the reason Validar was the way he was. Granted, I don't really think Validar needs complex motives, but I think it's a nice twist. Especially given his connection to Tiki.**

 **Also, with Super Mario Maker 2 coming soon, don't expect any new big projects. I do plan to finally finish that remaster and hopefully add two more chapters to the Chrom and Sumia story. I may also do some one-shots, but I don't want to start something only to get interrupted. That usually doesn't bode well for the story in question.**

 **And Naga in Heroes! Though, I am kind of frustrated she's listed as from two games. Who else would be an Awakening mythic hero? Why does it have to share?**

 **In any case, it's finally over. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
